The Visit
by amsilcox
Summary: XMenAtlantis crossover with John's father along for the ride. Chapter 15 Operation Backlash is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Visit

By

amsilcox

A/N: This is my first time writing for these characters. I hope that I do them justice. FB would be appreciated and is very much wanted. This is an idea that came from a dream. I wondered how the Atlantis group would deal with a group like The X-Men. I am a big fan of Wolverine and am hopelessly caught by John, Rodney, and Radek. Hope you like it. I also wanted to explore John's relationship with his father. Since nothing is in canon yet about his mom or dad, this is my take on it. Many others have written that his mom has passed away, well this is my take on it and why he has a strained relationship with his dad.

A/N2: I also want to thank Titan5 for her use of Kelly and Rogue1503 for her use of Dr. Nick Straughan. Thanks for permission to use them.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them but wish I did. Oh the fun that I would have if I did. Written for fun and not for profit.

John Sheppard awoke slowly from his sleep. He had just been released from the infirmary by Dr. Carson Beckett on orders that he would rest the entire day and then begin light duty for the next three days. He had received a mild concussion during his team's last off-world mission and Carson was just being a bit over cautious. John had agreed just to get out of the infirmary and back into his own quarters. One night in the infirmary was more than enough for him.

He still had a bit of a headache and had hoped that a nap would help relieve some of the pain involved with it. John stretched and rubbed his right hand over his eyes. Something had awoke him and he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Thinking that it had something to do with the safety of his city, John reached for his radio and placed it on his left ear.

"Sheppard to Weir," John said into the radio.

"John, this is Elizabeth. I thought Carson told you to rest today?"

"I was asleep but something woke me. Anything I need to know about?"

"Not that I know of. Daedalus is about six hours out and advised us that they have some special visitors on board."

"Anybody I know?"

"General O'Neill has decided to finally visit and he brought along a General Sheppard."

"General Sheppard? That wouldn't be General Thomas J. Sheppard, would it?"

"Yes, I believe so. Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately. When they arrive, I'll be there."

"John, Carson said light duty starting tomorrow. You don't need to be here to greet General O'Neill or General Sheppard. I can explain to them, I'm sure that they will understand, especially O'Neill."

"It's not General O'Neill that I'm meeting Elizabeth. And no, General Sheppard won't understand. Look, just give me a call about an hour before they're scheduled to beam down or whatever from the Daedalus. That way, I'll be ready. Anybody else I need to know about?"

"Just a group of people that General O'Neill thinks might be able to help us fight the Wraith. They call themselves The X-Men. There are seven of them so we will need to find quarters for nine visitors."

"Did you say, The X-Men?"

"Yes, I did. Have you heard of them?"

"If one of the members is a man named Logan, then I have heard of them. They just might be very helpful with fighting the Wraith. Look, I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep, give me a call in five hours and I'll meet you in your office to go over what I know about the visitors. Sound good to you?"

"I'll call you in five hours but you still don't have to be here for the meet and greet."

"Yes I do so just call me, please."

"Alright. Weir out."

"Sheppard out."

John took off his radio and put it back on the nightstand. Just great, the great General Thomas J. Sheppard is coming here. Just what I need! He doesn't even acknowledge me for the last ten years and all of a sudden he shows up in the Pegasus Galaxy. I wonder what he wants. Might as well get a little bit more sleep before my life turns to hell. And with that final thought, John rolled on to his side and fell promptly to sleep.

**Five hours later**

"John?"

John mumbled something in his sleep.

"John?" came the voice, a bit louder.

John sat straight up in bed and almost hit Elizabeth as he did.

"Wha . . . what's going . . . Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling but you didn't answer so I had Rodney override your door controls. You seemed to be having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just one I've had a few times. No biggy. Thanks for waking me. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll meet you in your office. Okay?"

"Twenty minutes and I'll have some coffee waiting for you when you get there."

"I'll be there and thanks again for the wake-up call."

"No problem," Elizabeth said with a smile as she turned and left John's quarters.

John sat in bed for a minute as he finally woke up. He hated the dream he'd been having.  
He always had difficulty getting out of it since it was a memory and not just something his mind would conjure up. Losing friends and getting severely injured while in Afghanistan was not something he liked or wanted to remember but it did bring back his encounter with Logan. He hoped that these X-Men were the same ones he remembered being introduced to by Logan. They were an interesting group of people and he looked forward to renewing his friendship with the group.

After a quick shower and shave, John put on his best uniform and vest; he checked his weapons to be sure that they were functioning properly and then left to meet Elizabeth in her office.

On his way to her office, he ran into Rodney McKay.

"McKay."

"Sheppard, and how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where are you off to?"

"Elizabeth's office. She said that you were going to go over what you knew about some of our visitors."

"Well, if the seven are who I think they are, then they can explain themselves better than I can but I can at least give you a heads up."

"And what about this General Sheppard?"

"I'd rather not talk about him McKay."

"Oh no, you do not get out of this that easily. Come on. . .How do you know him?"

"None of your business McKay so just drop it. I mean it."

"Alright, I'll drop it for now but you know that I'll find out sooner or later."

"As long as it's later and doesn't involve me."

Rodney huffed as the two men continued on to Elizabeth's office.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 The XMen Arrive

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but my roommate is my beta reader and last night was her first chance to go over the story. Thanks to the reviewers and your kind words. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine but would have a great time if they were.

Chapter 2 The X-Men Arrive

**Elizabeth Weir's Office**

Elizabeth sat behind her desk with her laptop open, reading a report of some kind as John came in. She smoothly slid a coffee mug over to John without looking up from her computer. John retrieved the mug and took a large drink of the still steaming brew.

"Ahhhh! Thanks Elizabeth," John said after swallowing the mouthful of coffee.

"Glad you like it." Rodney came hustling in, carrying his own cup of coffee. He looked at John's coffee and wondered why Elizabeth never had coffee for him. Elizabeth nodded at Rodney and said, "Now let's get down to business. What can you tell me about this group of people that are coming to Atlantis?"

"Depends upon who is in the group. The X-Men is diversified to say the least. If Logan is with them then he could be considered the most dangerous. He's military trained along with some in-bred training and instinct. I would have him at my back same as I would Ronon and Teyla. Who else is in the group or do you know?"

"One is the Ambassador for Mutant Affairs, whatever that is. Dr. Hank McCoy."

"I've heard of him but have never met him. His expertise is not in the field of astrophysics," Rodney commented.

"I've met him once and he seemed like an alright kind of guy," John said.

"Okay, then we have someone named Ororo Monroe."

"She is someone you don't want to get mad. Ororo can do more than even she knows. I can't really explain what the entire group does since I'm not their spokesperson. Suffice to say Elizabeth that these people can do things that we can't here. They are not freaks anymore than I am with my ATA gene."

"We never said you were a freak John and I hope you don't think we think of you in that way. You have something that you should be proud of."

"I know but sometimes I still get the impression that the only reason I got here was because of this stupid gene. I know that I've earned my place and rank here but sometimes it still gets to me. Sorry but that's the way I feel at times."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that feeling. I want you here John and nothing is going to change that. Now, what about General Sheppard? What can we expect from him?"

"He's Marine Corp through and through. Everything by the book. Since we are near the combat zone he will expect all the Marines to be in full gear all the time. He doesn't tolerate civilians and he will see the scientists as a bother and trouble. He won't tolerate you at all. Ten years ago, the base I was at had scientists and based on his recommendations, all the scientists were shipped off. You will have a fight on your hands Elizabeth if he recommends that. Last I knew, what ever he recommends gets put in to practice. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope not either since he will have a fight on his hands if he even attempts to recommend that. Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. It's been over ten years since I last heard of him so I can't tell you what he's currently doing."

"Well that's a big help!" Rodney interjected.

"What do you want from me McKay? I haven't seen or heard from the man in over ten years. Why do you care, he's just another military guy coming to nose around in your experiments."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

John took a deep breath and tried to calm his already frazzled nerves. This was going to be a rough month and General Sheppard just added to the tension he was already feeling. "Sorry McKay, guess I'm still having a headache from yesterday."

Before John could say anything more, Elizabeth's com came to life.

"Dr. Weir, the Daedalus is requesting permission to beam down their passengers and then wanting clearance to land on the East Pier."

"Permission granted for both requests. We'll be right down." She looked at both Rodney and John. "Well gentlemen, we have some guests to meet. Shall we?" She smoothly rose out of her chair and headed around her desk to the door of her office. John and Rodney followed her out and headed to the gateroom floor.

John and Rodney stood on either side of Elizabeth as they reached the spot to wait for the beam down of guests from Daedalus. In a moment, a large flash of light appeared and a large group of people were standing in the gateroom.

The group consisted of a large blue beast-looking man in a business suit, a very tall younger man in faded blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. He had a military presence and he could be seen observing everything. Another young looking man dressed similar to the tall younger man. He wore a black pullover shirt similar to John's normal black shirt with the front zipper and black jeans. Another older man in a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was styled in an odd way and there was just something about him that you could see but couldn't place. There were three young women, one black with almost white hair and clear blue eyes. She was the oldest and carried herself in a somewhat regal manner. The other two young women were dressed in blue jeans and jean jackets. One of the girls had a streak of white in her hair and wore black leather gloves that seemed to go way past the wrist and up her arms stopping at the elbow while the other girl looked no older than fifteen or sixteen.

Upon seeing the group, John's face lit up in his characteristic smile. He moved forward and greeted the group of seven.

"Welcome to Atlantis. It's been a while Logan."

"You got that right," Logan said as he reached to shake John's outstretched hand. "Didn't think you would get far but look at you, Lt. Colonel. I'm impressed."

"Yeah well a lot of people didn't think I'd make it past Captain so that just shows you not everybody knew what they were talking about. It's good to see you again. I didn't think I ever would."

"None of us did after you left. Where did you end up?"

"Antarctica. I actually kind of liked it there. No one to fight and got to fly as often as they would let me. Flew General O'Neill to an outpost and that's how I got involved with this whole thing."

"And where exactly are we?" the blue beast-looking gentleman asked quietly.

"You're in the Pegasus Galaxy, in the city of Atlantis," Dr. Elizabeth Weir stated. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, to my left is Dr. Rodney McKay and I see you know Lt. Colonel John Sheppard already," she said with a smile on her face.

The blue man stepped forward and extended his hand/claw and stated simply, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Hank McCoy, Ambassador of Mutant Affairs and now a supporter of the Stargate Program. These are my associates in an organization simply known as The X-Men. First is Ororo Monroe," he motioned to Ororo.

"It is very nice to meet you Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay. I look forward to exploring your city," the beautiful black woman said.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Monroe. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Please call me Storm, only my students call me Miss Monroe."

"Very well, Storm it is."

"Next we have Logan," Hank said.

Logan stepped away from John and shook Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay's hands. He looked at the patch on Rodney's left shoulder and asked, "You from Canada?"

"Yes, and . . .wha . . .what about it?"

"Nothing, so am I."

"Oh. From where?"

"Not sure just know that I'm from Canada. Spent a good deal of my life there."

"Oh."

"How do you know Colonel Sheppard?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Not for me to say, up to Eagle to tell you."

"Eagle?"

"My nickname for John. Up to him to explain that too."

Hank cleared his throat and continued with the last four people standing in the gateroom. "Next is Rogue."

She shook Dr. Weir's hand but did not remove her glove. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir," she said with a mildly southern accent.

"Nice to meet you too Rogue. Interesting name," Dr. Weir stated.

Rogue just smiled slightly.

"Next we have Robert Drake."

"Ma'am, Dr. McKay. You can call me Iceman."

"Iceman huh, some reason behind that name?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, there is," Iceman said with a knowing smile.

"Kitty Pride is next and our youngest member."

Kitty rolled her eyes and stepped forward to greet both Dr. McKay and Dr. Weir.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you too Miss Pride."

"Shadowcat will do for me."

John leaned over and whispered to Logan, "fourth name change that I know of. How many others has she gone through?"

"She's stuck with this one for the last year so we hope it sticks," Logan said with a smirk.

"And our final member is Peter Rasputin," Hank introduced the tall man.

Peter proudly shook Weir's hand, "Pleasure to meet you," he said with a distinct Russian accent.

"Pleasure is all mine. I hope you enjoy your stay here Mr. Rasputin?"

"Colossus and I look forward to seeing city."

As Peter stepped back next to Shadowcat, Dr. Weir decided on a course of action. "Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we have you shown to your quarters and then meet for dinner in the conference room in say an hour. Colonel Sheppard will show you to the quarters and then to the conference room. Colonel why don't you invite the rest of your team to the dinner that way we can all get to know one another."

"Yes ma'am," John said with a smirk and then turned to the group. "If you'll follow me, I can show you where you will be staying for the next few weeks."

Storm and Logan nodded and then followed John out of the gateroom. As John walked, he called to Teyla and Ronon. "Teyla, Ronon, are you there?"

"Yes Colonel, we are here. What can we do for you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm good. Can you and Ronon meet us in the conference room for dinner? We have some visitors we'd like you to meet."

"How soon do you want us there?"

"Give us about forty-five minutes to get them settled in their rooms then meet us there."

"We will meet you in forty-five minutes. Teyla out."

"We put you in an interesting group of quarters. You each have your own room but you all share a common living room. Hope you like them."

"I'm sure they will be comfortable after our long voyage on the Daedalus."

"Eagle, you need to relax more. I can tell that your head is still hurting," Storm said.

"Can't Storm, he's here. If I let my guard down, he'll pounce and I can't live with that. This is my city, I know what's best for her. He's going to try to change that to suit himself and he won't even be staying here. You saw him on the Daedalus, you found out what he's like. He hasn't talked to me in over ten years and I'm assuming that he still blames me for what happened twenty-six years ago tomorrow. My head is killing me, but I can't rest until he leaves. Sorry Storm, but I don't see any way around it."

"I know, but while we're here, you and me need to meet and work through some issues, alright?"

"Alright. Maybe you can talk to Heightmeyer for me. She's the resident shrink and I have problems talking to her since she really doesn't understand where I'm coming from. All she's done is read my file from the military."

"I'll see what I can do but you have to try Eagle or nothing will help when the times get too rough."

"I know." They walked in silence for another five minutes, when they came to a set of doors. "Ah, we're at your quarters. Why don't you seven get settled and I'll come back in about thirty minutes to get you for dinner?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you in about thirty minutes," Storm said and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

John returned the kiss along with a quick hug and then turned and left. He decided to see Carson about getting some ibuprophen for his headache. He also hoped that he wouldn't run into General Sheppard on the way since that would only make his headache worse.

TBC A/N: The Generals are next with a little insight into the relationship between John and Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3 A General Meeting

A/N: Thanks again to the reviewers. I really appreciate the feedback be it good or bad. I can only keep learning.

Chapter 3 A General Meeting

The Daedalus settled into a perfect landing on the East Pier. Colonel Steven Caldwell looked over at General O'Neill and smiled briefly. "Hope you enjoyed your trip General?"

"It was pleasant for the most part Colonel. Glad you didn't mind ferrying all of us."

"My pleasure sir but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"And just what would that be Colonel?"

"Could you arrange so the General Sheppard goes home through the Stargate?"

"Possibly . . .if you can give me a justifiable reason."

"My crew can't take the tension he seems to instill in everyone. Half of my crew has been going to the infirmary with unexplained illnesses this entire trip. Personally, he made being a host to a Goa'uld a cake walk as opposed to what he has put me and my crew through these past eighteen days."

"Through the Stargate huh? That has some possibilities. I know he has been impossible and I have talked to him at least twice about easing up on the crew. I think he just has his own ideas and nothing is going to be stopping him from doing his job. Don't worry about any of his suggestions; they have to go through me and the rest of the staff at the SGC first."

"That's a relief," Caldwell said with a sigh. "Has anybody told this to Lt. Colonel Sheppard? If I'm this anxious about it, then he will be positively upset with any changes the General suggests."

"No, but I will let him know when the time comes." O'Neill looked around the bridge of the Daedalus. "Fine ship you have here Colonel. Speaking of General Sheppard, I expected to see him up here ranting about how improper a landing procedure you made, even though you didn't," O'Neill grinned at Caldwell.

"He told me he would be down were we offload supplies for Atlantis. Said he wanted to check on the efficiency of the crew. Personally, I'm just glad to have him off my bridge."

"Sure he'll find problems down there. Guess I better go and round him up. We need to go check in with Dr. Weir and I have a feeling that it is going to be an interesting conversation." O'Neill held out his hand and said, "Colonel, it's been a pleasure."

Caldwell returned the handshake and said, "Likewise General and good luck on your stay in Atlantis."

O'Neill just grinned and left the bridge in search of General Sheppard.

**Loading Bay – Daedalus**

General Sheppard had his clipboard out and was checking off different items on a list. The list was set to challenge the efficiency and accuracy of how the crew was doing their job. Every few minutes, the General would shake his head and either check a line or write something down. The crew didn't know what he was doing but as long as he didn't interrupt their work they really didn't care.

General O'Neill strolled into the edge of the controlled chaos that was the loading dock. He enjoyed seeing people busy and doing their jobs. He looked around and spied just the man he was looking for: General Thomas J. Sheppard. _That man just does not know how to relax. If he did, then life would be so much easier for just about everybody._ Jack sighed to himself and strolled over to the man in the spit polished uniform.

"Thomas."

"General," Sheppard said a little distractedly.

"How is the review coming?"

"As bad as I expected. These people have no clue about efficiency and their accuracy as to what they are off-loading is a joke."

"Funny, I've never heard of a complaint from Atlantis other than the request for more of certain items. The teams have unloaded quickly and things seem to always have run smoothly. Maybe if you weren't so critical of everyone, you would really see how things are going."

"It's my job to make sure that all outposts and bases run efficiently and to make recommendations where changes need to be made . . .and they are usually if not always made."

"Just remember Tom that all your recommendations and write-ups go through my committee. I will make the final decisions on all recs and offenses that you happen to think went on." Jack just smiled benignly at the man. "Now it's time for you to meet the head of the expedition and the current CO."

"I already know of the current CO and have recommended him as well as the "head" of the expedition to be replaced by higher ranking Marines. Lt. Colonel Sheppard should never have been raised past the rank of Captain and as for Dr. Weir. This is a military outpost on the combat line; no civilians should be stationed here."

"Tom, this is a civilian outpost for scientific research not a military one. Dr. Weir is not going to be replaced under any circumstances. As for Lt. Colonel Sheppard, I don't know what your beef with him is but he has proven himself repeatedly to be resourceful and responsible. Dr. Weir wants him here and I see no problem with that. He challenges her and she challenges him. It works out for the best for the whole outpost. I will tell you now that that recommendation is going to be ignored so you may as well put on a smile and be pleasant to both the CO and head of Atlantis. Come on, we have a little walk ahead of us." With that last comment, Jack O'Neill turned and headed out the door with a very disgruntled Thomas Sheppard following him.

**Atlantis Infirmary**

John Sheppard took a deep breath before stepping into the infirmary. He was hoping that it was late enough that Dr. Carson Beckett was off duty. As luck would have it, Dr. Nick Strauhan had just sent Carson to get some dinner. Nick looked up as John walked in and smiled, "John, nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Nick. I was wondering what you got for a headache?"

"How bad is it? Mild, bad or migraine?"

"Bad bordering on migraine. I was hoping to stop it before it hits the migraine stage."

"You want something to take the edge off or do you want something that will help you sleep?"

"Take the edge off now since I have to go to a dinner thing. If it gets worse, can I come back for something to help me sleep?"

"Sure can, let me get you some ibuprophen," Nick said. He turned to the drug cabinet and took out three gel-caps. "This is all I can give you now but in about four hours comeback and I can give you a shot that should not only let you sleep but can hopefully kill the migraine before morning."

"Thanks Doc. You are a life-saver. I really hate concussions and my tension level has spiked since the Daedalus landed."

"Why is that?"

"General Sheppard is on board."

"General Sheppard . . .any relation to you?"

"Yeah, you could say that but also whatever recommendations he makes usually get done so I am on pins and needles right now about the recommendations that he is probably going to be making."

"Maybe I don't want to hear this. He wouldn't get rid of the medical contingent, would he?"

"I would hope not but don't put anything past the man. Just thinking about him makes my head hurt worse."

"Then take your pills and try to think more pleasant thoughts. Kelly and I will be here the rest of the night in case you need anything. Come back if it gets too bad."

"Will do Nick. Have a nice night." John grinned as he took a drink of water and swallowed down the ibuprophen. With a wave, he left Nick and headed back to the X-Men's quarters.

**Corridor outside the Infirmary**

Jack and Thomas were passing the door to the infirmary when it opened. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard came out the door and nearly ran into both men as they passed.

"Whoa, sorry sirs didn't see you there," John said as he came to full attention.

"At ease Colonel. No harm done. Long time no see, how're you doing?"

"I'm good General O'Neill. It's good to see you too. General Sheppard, welcome to Atlantis," John said saluting Thomas.

Thomas saluted back and gave John a critical look. "You look like you have been in a fight, Colonel."

"Yes sir, two days ago. My team had a run-in with a Genii team. A bit was hand-to-hand. I ended up with a concussion while my team got through the gate."

"Why didn't you just shoot the Genii?"

"They weren't shooting at us sir. They opted for hand-to-hand since they outnumbered my team two-to-one."

"Was you team victorious?" Thomas asked.

"More like a stalemate sir. One of my team took out three while the other two members each took on one and then headed for the gate. I dealt with about two at that time."

"And just how did you get the concussion?"

"A Genii, none of us had seen in the original group, came out from behind a tree swinging a pretty hefty branch, Sir. I took the brunt of it on the right side of my head and face, hence the bruising around my eye. Doctor Becket cleared me for light duty for the next three days, beginning tomorrow, Sir."

"So if you're cleared for light duty, why were you in the infirmary?" Jack queried.

"Headache Sir. Needed to get some thing to take the edge off," John said. After a moment, he asked, "where are you going Sir? I can escort you there."

"We're on our way to meet Dr. Weir."

"She's having a dinner to get to know our other guests Sir. I'm sure that we can make room for two more. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the conference room." John nodded and executed a perfect military turn and started off towards the conference room.

As they walked, Jack leaned over towards Thomas and said, "You get the impression that he is trying to impress us?"

"He will never impress me so he may as well stop trying."

"What is with you and him? Let me guess, you're his father and you're mad because he joined the Air Force and not the Marines?"

"I disowned him long ago and nothing he does will make me like him or regard him as a living person," Thomas said in a harsh whisper.

"I don't get it. What did he do that was so wrong?" Jack asked quietly but incredulously.

"None of your business General. It is a personal matter. He knows what he did and I no longer have a son because of it. He is just a soldier who shouldn't be in the military at all by my standards."

Jack noticed that John had stopped in front of a series of panels and was facing them. He looked back at Thomas and quietly said, "We will finish this later. Don't ruin the meal."

John cleared his throat and motioned for both Generals to proceed him through the door. Elizabeth was already in the room as were the rest of his team along with Carson. When both Jack and Thomas had entered the room John made the introductions.

"General Jack O'Neill and General Thomas J. Sheppard, may I introduce Dr. Elizabeth Weir, head of the Atlantis Expedition, Dr. Rodney McKay, Chief Science Office, Dr. Carson Becket, Chief Medical Officer, and from my team Teyla Emmagen of the Athosian people and Specialist Ronon Dex from the planet Sadeta."

Elizabeth stepped around the table and held out her hand to Jack. "Nice to see you again, General."

Jack took her hand and shook it warmly. He smiled as Elizabeth faced Thomas and extended her hand, "Good evening General Sheppard and welcome to Atlantis."

"Thank you Dr. Weir. From what I have seen of it, you have a remarkable city."

"Yes, it certainly is."

John cleared his throat and quietly said, "I'll go get the rest of the dinner guests. If you'll excuse me Sirs, Elizabeth?"

""By all means, John, go and get them. Can't have them getting lost in the city," she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

John nodded and quickly left the conference room. As the doors shut behind him, John let out a deep breath he had not realized that he had been holding. Everything about his body was stiff and achy. He had a feeling that the next eighteen day with his father here were going to be hell. At least the X-Men would break some of his tension.

John began a slow jog through the corridor to get to the X-Men's quarters. He knew he was about five minutes late in meeting them but hopefully they hadn't tried to leave yet.

As luck would have it, they had all just stepped out into the corridor and were trying to decide in which direction to go when John came jogging around a curve. He slowed down and caught his breath before speaking.

"Sorry . . .I'm late. Ran into both General O'Neill and General Sheppard coming down the corridor. They are going to be having dinner with us since everyone is now here."

"It's alright Eagle," Storm said with a smile. "We were just a bit confused as to which direction we should go for the dinner."

"Tomorrow, I'll get communication devices for everyone. The com units will allow each of us to contact one another on private or group frequencies. Speaking of . . ." John touched his earpiece and called, "Major Lorne?"

"Lorne here Colonel. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Can you set it up for coms for the X-Men and both General O'Neill and General Sheppard? That would be nine coms. We need them by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Not a problem sir. I can drop all of the coms off at the dinner tonight if you like?"

"That would be great. Just come down to the conference room when they are ready. Sheppard out."

"Will do sir. Lorne out."

John turned a smile to the others, "See, all taken care of. Now, if you will all follow me, I will escort you to the dinner. Miss Monroe?" and John held out his elbow for her to take. She in turn slipped her right arm through John's left elbow and her left arm through Hank's right elbow. Logan and Bobby did the same to Rogue while Peter and Kitty walked arm in arm and brought up the rear.

As they walked down the corridor, all seven of the X-Men could see the strain that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was under. His gate was a bit stiff and there was a mild tension running through his entire body. Logan sensed the tension rolling off of John. Logan figured that when John had been cleared from light duty, the two of them would have a few good workouts to relieve the tension and stress the John and himself were currently under.

Little did any of the seven realize but the source of that stress was about to be met.

**TBC** A/N: Just wait until the dinner. Next chapter: The Dinner


	4. Chapter 4 The Dinner

A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews I'm getting with my first story. I am working on Chapter 8 as I write this and my roommate, who is also my beta reader, is also working on her first story. Should see her name up here soon, I hope.

Chapter 4 The Dinner

Conference Room

Rodney McKay didn't know what to think of General Sheppard. O'Neill, he knew from his two previous experiences with SG-1. The second experience had seen him shipped off to Siberia for a while before he got to go to the Antarctic and work on the Ancient underground base there. General Sheppard was a wild card. From looking at him, he seemed like any gung-ho Marine. Yet, something was wrong about him. When John had left to go get the other guests, O'Neill nodded at him but Sheppard ignored him as if he didn't even exist. This was something that Rodney was going to have to investigate further. Maybe he would enlist Carson and Radek in his investigation. It should prove interesting besides getting some background into one Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Ronon and Teyla both thought of General Sheppard as an old warrior that had lost his way. For Ronon, Sheppard was nothing like the younger one. This old one had lost all ability to fight except on paper. He had seen other's like old Sheppard on Sateda. These men had been given desk jobs as a way of keeping them active but out of harms way. Ronon understood why this happened yet a quick death would have been preferable than to sit out your days behind the lines and only read about how things were getting done. To not be in the action is a death sentence. To overcome this failing, the old timers would become more like efficiency experts. They would go out and inspect the men and the bases. Then they would make recommendations that were supposed to improve reaction times and make life easier for the men when in reality, it caused more problems. This is how Ronon saw General Sheppard and at this time he would still give him respect as his rank was due but he would ignore everything else General Sheppard said.

General O'Neill was still a man of action. Even though he was also assigned to a desk, this man still had the wear withal to be able to assess any given situation and make decisions quickly. General O'Neill was a man that Ronon could respect and honor.

Teyla suspected that General Sheppard and Colonel Sheppard were father and son. Both men carried themselves with a knowledge of who they were. They were both respectable men yet she sensed something was wrong with their relationship. Having seen such a loving relationship between Halling and Jinto made her realize what was missing. John had a military respect for his father but the love between them was missing. It seemed to be missing for quite some time. As for the General, he reminded her of Colonel Sumner. The man had looked through her and dismissed her as being nothing, not what she truly was; a leader of her people. The General had also dismissed Ronon, Carson and Rodney the same way. This man did not understand that an individual is just as important as any military leader. This man had also tried to dismiss Elizabeth in the same manner. What surprised Teyla was how Dr. Weir handled General Sheppard. She had not dismissed him but had seen through what he presented and treated him with a mild respect due his rank and that is all. This was definitely going to be an interesting two weeks.

Carson Beckett couldn't believe that John Sheppard could be related to General Sheppard in some way. John Sheppard was outgoing, funny, sarcastic, could turn on a sympathy plea in nothing flat. Thomas Sheppard was dismissive, just shy of being rude. He had no respect for non military personnel, and everything about him screamed mean, bitter, and arrogant. He was extremely happy to know that even if this man was John's father, none of these traits had been passed down to the son from the father. He wondered what could have happened to create such a bitter man. He would have to talk with Rodney to see what he thought about this situation.

Jack O'Neill watched as John Sheppard's team assessed General Thomas Sheppard. It was an amazing thing to watch. Without so much as a word to one another, all three people came to the same conclusion about the man. He also saw the unspoken glances thrown at each other. These three people and the CMO would all watch Colonel Sheppard's back. Anything that the General would be thinking about doing would be deflected or intercepted by any of these people. What amazed him more was the same reaction was being done by Elizabeth Weir. He knew that she backed her people but there was also something else going on. He didn't think it was a personal relationship between Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard but something was there just under the surface. He looked forward to seeing what it was exactly.

Five minutes later, the doors opened again and Colonel Sheppard was ushering in seven more people. To Jack, three of them looked like children but he had found out on the trip here that looks can be deceiving. Jack let the younger Sheppard do the introductions of his team and the new arrivals.

"Everyone, this motley group is known as the X-Men. The first member is Ambassador Hank McCoy. Next is Ororo Monroe. Next to her is Logan. The young lady with a streak of white in her hair is Rogue. Next to Rogue is Robert Drake. The final young lady is Kitty Pride and the rather tall young man is Peter Rasputin." As John made each introduction, each of the X-Men nodded or acknowledged so the others in the room would know who they were.

John looked at the X-Men and said, "Across the room you know Dr. Weir and Dr. Rodney McKay. Next to Rodney is the rest of my team. Tech Specialist Ronon Dex is from the planet Sateda. Next to him is Teyla Emmagan. She is Athosian and leader of her people that live out on the mainland. Next to them is Carson Beckett, Chief Medical Officer. He's in charge of all of our lives. All off-world missions have post-mission checkups with him and his staff, no matter if you are hurt or not. He makes sure that we don't bring back any nasty bugs or germs. Finally, you all know General O'Neill and General Sheppard."

Dr. Weir smiled at everyone and said, "Well, now that introductions have been made, why don't we all find a seat and have dinner. I wanted this to be an informal get together so that we could all get to know one another."

All fifteen people found seats around the room. Jack sat next to Elizabeth while John was at a loss as to who he should sit with. Should he sit with the X-Men or his team? The dilemma was solved when Teyla sat on his right and Ororo sat on his left. The best of both worlds for John. General Sheppard was sat between Hank McCoy and Rodney McKay. Elizabeth was next to Teyla. Jack was next to Ronon who was next to Carson. Carson sat next to Rodney. Logan sat on the other side of Ororo with Rogue on his right. Robert was on Rogue's right while Kitty was on his right. Peter sat between Kitty and Hank.

As luck would have it, the Sheppards sat across from each other. Thomas would either studiously look at his plate or throw glares over at John throughout the entire meal. Teyla and Ororo hit it off. Since Teyla was a leader of her people and Ororo was the leader of the X-Men on this endeavor, both recognized a common bond.

As dinner was slowly consumed, all thirteen people in the room noticed that Colonel Sheppard was rather quiet. Teyla and Ororo both realized that John had not eaten a thing off of his plate the whole evening. Carson also had noticed that every time that John actually did go to take a small bite of food, the General would be glaring at him from across the table. John would take an even smaller bite of what was on his fork. Finally, John was left to pushing his food around on his plate to make it look like he was eating. Ororo gently nudged John and glanced at his plate. He mouthed the words 'Not Hungry' at her. She slightly shook her head and gave his arm a light squeeze.

As the evening progressed, Rodney finally had a question to put to John. "So Colonel, where did you meet Logan? I'm sure it's a fascinating story."

"I can tell you later, McKay."

"No actually John, I'm interested in how you came to know the X-Men," Elizabeth admitted.

Jack encouraged him also. Seeing as how most of the room was interested, John finally took a deep breath and began his tale.

"I was in Afghanistan. I had just been shot down by some Iraqi artillery and my crew was dead. I was injured . . .a concussion, shrapnel in my shoulder, my arm was broke . . ."

A small noise was heard from General Sheppard that made the rest of the people think he was clearing his throat. John took it for what it was meant to be. Derogatory.

John continued, "I had found a small cave to whole up in until a rescue team could extract me out. I had been there for about 2 days and I was running out of water when this guy appears at the mouth of my cave."

Another derogatory sound came from the General.

"Anyway, there was this guy, black hair, camouflage fatigues, one M-16 rifle."

Another derogatory sound. Hank and Rodney both glared at the General as if to tell him to be quiet. Rodney motioned John to continue.

John swallowed hard and went on. "I tried to hide but he seemed to find me without a problem."

Another sound. With that last one, John couldn't take it anymore. He arose from his seat and looked at everyone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling very well. Don't worry Carson, it's just the headache. Nick told me to comeback if it got worse. Elizabeth, Lorne should be stopping by soon with radios for everyone. Can you pass them out and show them how to use them? I should be fine tomorrow. Generals." He saluted and then left the room.

Once he had made it out the door, he turned and ran for the infirmary. He barely made it before he lost what he had eaten for dinner. Kelly and Nick both turned as the door opened. Seeing John and how white his pallor was, Kelly grabbed a trashcan and held it for John as he vomited up his dinner and breakfast. He had slept through lunch so that was his saving grace. Nick had a washcloth to help clean him up after the dry heaves had stopped.

"Thanks. Wasn't sure if I was going to make it or not."

"Is it the migraine or something else?"

"Combination. Something else is making the migraine worse. God, the pounding in my head is relentless."

"Come on, let's get you up on the gurney for now. I'm going to give you a shot of something for the headache. I need to watch you for about an hour, so why don't you try to get some rest here?" Nick was gently getting John out of his jacket to give the injection in his upper arm.

"Whatever you say Nick, just make my head stop pounding."

"Working on it John, working on it. There you go," as he finally was able to give the shot.

Kelly came over with an icepack wrapped in cloth and gently placed it over John's eyes, temples and forehead. "This should help too Colonel," she said quietly.

John barely nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

Nick watched as John lay quietly on the gurney. What he didn't tell John was that he had also given him a sedative to help him sleep. Kelly looked at Nick. "Will he be okay?"

"If he can get rid of the headache, I think so. I don't think this is stemming from the concussion since it was so mild. Carson is just being a bit over cautious with the light duty but after this episode, maybe he was right."

"Wonder what set it off?"

"Maybe Carson knows. He was at dinner with him tonight."

Conference Room

Logan stood up as John left the room and glared at General Thomas Sheppard. If looks could kill then the General had been drawn and quartered within two seconds.

"Just what are you playing at General?" Logan questioned.

"Playing at? Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because of you, John hardly ate a thing for dinner, couldn't complete a story and had to leave before he became sick. Making derogatory sounds throughout his tale is low even for most people. You seem to have made an art of it when it comes to John. Why is that?"

"None of your business. It is a personal matter between him and me."

"It is our business. You see, we X-Men are family and he is part of this family. You insult one of us, you insult all of us. So I ask again, what is your problem with John?"

"I will have to second that motion," Rodney stated. "Colonel Sheppard is our team leader, and the team is family, so you have now insulted us, as well. Care to explain yourself, General?"

"Do you really want to know about your precious Colonel? Do you really want to hear how he killed someone that had no mean bone in their body? Do you?" the General glared at the table.

"Yes, we do," came the quiet reply from Teyla Emmagan.

General Thomas J. Sheppard looked Teyla straight in the eye and said, "He murdered his mother twenty-six years ago tomorrow. I never wanted children but my wife did. I compromised and said that we would have one child. John was born. I had nothing to do with him until after his mother died. Even then, that was too much contact for me. He should have been carted off to a facility for murderers but the courts said it was someone else's fault. John was responsible and I lost my wife because of him. That day I washed my hands of him."

"Twenty-six years ago would make John twelve. How can you say that he murdered his mother? No twelve year old would do such a thing," Rodney stated.

"They were in a car going to his birthday gift that he had talked his mother into. She told me that she was giving him a flight on a Cessna. They never made it to the airport. She suffered and died while he just sat in the back and did nothing."

"I can't believe that. Was the car totaled?" Jack asked.

"Head on collision. My wife was pinned and died from internal injuries while that piece of human refuse just sat in the back and let her die."

"General, I feel for your loss but I am going to get to the bottom of this. In the mean time, I do not want you any where near Colonel Sheppard or any of the people in this room. I cannot be held responsible for their actions."

"Fine. I will stay in my quarters until you come to your senses about Colonel Sheppard."

"General Sheppard, was John hurt in the car crash?" Rogue asked.

"Don't know. Didn't bother to find out. All I needed to know is that he was responsible for my wife's death." With that last statement, General Thomas J. Sheppard left to find his quarters.

With the General gone, a collective breath was let out. Logan still feeling frustrated, let out a low growl and popped his claws into the countertop of the conference table. Rodney looked under the table and saw three razor-sharp claws sticking out of the bottom of the table. He gulped and stood back up.

"Logan, that's enough!" Ororo said forcefully.

"Sorry, but how can that guy hate someone so much for something that was obviously an accident? Jack, can you get to a database or have someone check about the story."

"I'm going to need some specific like where it happened, time of day. I can have either Daniel or Sam do the database search for me at the SGC."

"I know that he was injured. He said his dad came to the hospital and told him why it couldn't have been him who died instead of her. Eagle said he almost willed himself dead but something made him hang on. He swears he saw his mom standing next to his bed telling him that he was bound for a great destiny. I would say helping out at Atlantis is a great destiny."

"Yeah, it is. So where do you think the Colonel is now?" Rodney asked.

Carson held up his hand and said, "Thanks Nick, I'll be down in a bit. Colonel Sheppard is in the infirmary. Seems the headache turned into a migraine. He barely made it in the door and lost his dinner. Nick has given him an injection of something for the headache as well as a mild sedative to help him sleep. Hopefully by morning, the headache will be gone and we can get some answers."

"Carson, would it be alright if we sit with him? He should not be alone at this time of the year. Especially if he blames himself for what happened to his mother."

"Aye lass, that's a good idea. You set up a schedule for the night and I'll let Nick know to expect you. Would you X-Men like to be involved in this ritual sitting that these four tend ta do?"

"Yes, we would if it's alright with you?" Ororo said looking at his Atlantis team and Dr. Weir.

"Sure, we can double and triple up on the sitting duty," Elizabeth smiled. "Seeing as that I have work in the morning, I will start now, and see who at ten?"

"I will be there at ten Elizabeth, along with . . .?" Teyla said.

"Rogue and me," Robert said.

"Fine. Who will be coming with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will," said Ororo.

"As will I," said Hank.

"Great, off we go to the infirmary."

Just as they turned to head out the door, it opened to reveal Major Lorne with their radios. After showing everyone how to attach the radios to their ears along with how to change frequencies, the first team of baby sitters left for the infirmary.

For the next half hour, the rest of the two teams decided who would be teaming up with who to watch Colonel Sheppard sleep.

TBC A/N: Next chapter, Getting to know one another.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know you!

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Dr. Nick Strauhan and the night nurse Kelly looked up expecting Dr. Carson Beckett to come striding through the infirmary doors. What they weren't expecting to see was Dr. Weir and two other individuals to be following him. The female was an Afro-American woman with white hair and startling blue eyes while the gentleman was blue skinned and furry. Neither person was something you would see in your everyday travels. Although both Nick and Kelly chalked it up to being in the Pegasus Galaxy to see something out of the ordinary.

"Carson, thought you would just check on John in the morning. What's going on?"

"No worries lad. The babysitting crew is starting tonight so just wanted to let you know. Dr. Weir, Miss Monroe and Dr. McCoy here will be taking the first watch followed by Teyla and two other people. How's he been since the shot?"

"Restless. I added a cold compress to his forehead and that seems to have taken some of his pain as well as the Imitrex. Now if he could just settle into a good night's sleep."

"After what I heard tonight, he will be restless most to all of the night. Nothing to worry about, just something disturbing about his past." Carson turned toward his three guests, "We'll get some chairs set up around his bed. Try to keep him calm and sleeping throughout the night if possible and tell Rodney that if he disturbs my patient with his infernal typing, I'll throttle him."

"We will Carson and thanks for letting us sit with him," Elizabeth said.

As Elizabeth and Carson conversed with Nick and Kelly, Ororo and Hank went to stand beside John's bed. Nick and Kelly had transferred him to a bed from the gurney. They had removed his boots, pants, and long sleeve shirt to make him more comfortable. He was now tucked under the sheet and light blanket that was on the bed. Ororo reached out and gently stroked John's forehead. She swiped back a few stray hairs that insisted on falling back over his eyes.

"He looks so young when he sleeps. I wish I had known about the whole story behind him and his father. Maybe I could have helped him more."

"You did the best with the knowledge you did have Storm and that's all that matters."

"I know Hank but he might have been better able to handle his father tonight if I had helped him more."

"I'm not so sure Storm. His father is a formidable man. He seems to be positive on his own facts even if they are only in his own mind. Maybe tomorrow, when we hear Eagle's side of the story, we can do some more research into what really happened."

"I hope so Hank, for his sake, I hope so."

They were quiet as Elizabeth entered and three chairs were brought for them to sit on. Elizabeth leaned over John's bed and gently ran a hand through his hair. "We're for you John. Nothing is going to happen to you. Just rest and get better." She continued to run her hand through his hair as she looked back at Storm and Hank.

"Seems like I do this every week or so. I swear John is a danger magnet. Between him and Rodney, I never get any work done."

Storm and Hank smiled at the comment and Storm asked, "Is he really a trouble magnet?"

"Seems like it. Part of it, I think, is his Ancient Gene. He can walk through a corridor and all the lights will come up as he passes. Then they shut down as he leaves the area. Rodney has him come down to his lab just to touch things to see what will happen. He has been hurt on more than one occasion by doing that. Rodney has now learned to be a bit more cautious when he has John touch things."

"That's a relief. When we heard that John was here, the ones that knew him were elated. We thought he had died since we hadn't heard from him in about three and a half years. Last we knew, he had been transferred to Antarctica."

"That's where we met him. He sat down in the Weapons Chair in an Ancient Outpost and the technology just responded to him like he was meant to be there all along. I tried to convince him to come here with us but he refused. I implored Jack O'Neill and I don't know what he told him but he was there when we came through the gate to here. I thought that the city was sensing us just a group of people reentering the city but the more I have looked back on it, I think it was responding to John. More equipment and lights lit up as he walked by than for any of us. It was funny, I came up the stairs into the Control Room and he was standing by a console that had just lit up. He looked at me and said 'I didn't touch anything.' I think he was afraid that he might break something."

"Sounds like our Eagle. We took him into our training room and as the simulation began, he looked at me and said he didn't touch anything when the hologram took over. He avoided arrows and missiles that day."

"Wait, are you telling me that John not only has the Ancient Gene but he is also a Mutant like you?"

"His mutation has just enhanced his senses and timing a bit. He can sense when something is wrong and he can avoid most accidents. His mutation also helps with his flying as in his sense of awareness. He can tell if he is flying a straight line or off course and then compensate for that. He can tell when something is following him or is off kilter from the rest of the area."

"That could be the reason for him to be able to sense the Wraith similar to Teyla. He told me once that he just had a feeling that something was off on a mission and then he had somehow spotted the Wraith before they came out of hiding. He also woke up earlier today and called me. Said something had woke him up but didn't know what. That's when I told him about General Sheppard. He didn't seem too happy but he wasn't that upset either."

John moved around restlessly on the bed. Both Elizabeth and Storm stood on each side of his bed comforting him back to peaceful sleep. The restlessness continued off and on throughout the three hours of the shift. Either Storm or Elizabeth or sometimes both of them would be soothing Sheppard back to sleep. During his restless periods, he would mumble mostly unintelligible words. Other times you could clearly make out 'mom'.

Throughout the three hours, Elizabeth got to know both Hank and Storm. She found out that when the X-Men are on a mission, then they go by their nicknames or code names. Ororo's was Storm and Hank's was Beast. Since Hank was also acting as Ambassador then he was fine to be called Hank for the duration of their stay.

"So what are your mutations, if I might be so bold?"

"I can control the weather. I can call down tornados, thunderstorms and other elements of the weather," Storm said.

"My mutation is not the blue skin and fur but the manual dexterity of all four limbs."

"Then where did the skin and fur come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"I designed a chemical liquid that I would take to change me to what you see. It had a time limit on it so that I needed to take the antidote within so many hours. I missed the deadline for the antidote by half an hour. Since then, I've been known as the Blue Beast. I simply prefer Beast."

"Well while you're here, I'll call you Hank. What about the others?"

"Iceman can turn anything to ice. He can create ice from thin air if enough moisture is around. He can even turn himself into ice. Shadowcat is intangible. She can walk through walls, floors and even elevator shafts. Just don't let her walk through any computers, she totally destroys them although she is a whiz with computers. Peter turns into living steel. We haven't found anything that can penetrate his form,so far, when it changes. He can lift steel girders by himself. Rogue came to us with that name. The reason for the gloves is that when she touches another person skin to skin, she can absorb all of their memories and in the case of mutants, she can absorb their power for a short time depending upon how long she holds onto the other person."

"What about Logan? How did he make those holes in the countertop?"

"Logan is a hard one to explain. His mutation is a regenerative power. Any wound heals almost instantly. This mutation also heightened his natural instincts. Someone either in our government or the Canadian government figured out about Logan and experimented on him. They grafted a metal called Adamantium to every bone in his body. We aren't sure if he had bone claws originally or if they are a by-product of a bit too much metal going into his system. Because of his mutation, we cannot even tell how old he really is."

"Well that would explain the holes and the look on Rodney's face when his head popped back up from looking under the table. At least now we will always have a topic for conversation in the conference room." All three people laughed at that comment.

John chose that moment to be restless again. He cried out softly, "No, mom." His back arched up off the bed and then he fell back down with another soft cry. Elizabeth and Storm were on each side of the bed and Hank was at the foot. All three spoke quietly to him and he finally settled into a deeper sleep. They knew it wouldn't last long.

The three resumed their seats and about thirty minutes later, Teyla, Rogue and Iceman entered the infirmary. Elizabeth greeted them and filled them in on John's situation.

"He gets restless about every fifteen to twenty minutes. Quiet talking seems to sooth him back into a deep sleep until the next round starts. He does mutter the name mom some and the rest is usually just mumbling. Good luck and I'll see everyone in the morning around ten hundred hours in the conference room. Hopefully we will get some more answers then."

Elizabeth, Storm and Hank left the infirmary and John's care to the other three. Teyla watched as Rogue and young Mr. Drake each walked to the head of John's bed. Drake took hold of John's hand and spoke quietly to him. "Hey Eagle, long time no see. I was hoping to try my new icing technique with you. You always liked to see how much you could avoid me. Anyway, I can ice my entire body now. Wait until you see it."

"Hey John, it me, Rogue. I finally did as you and Logan suggested. I went and saw my parents. They are still a little freaked at me being a mutant but they seem to be handling it as well as can be expected. They didn't throw me out but I wouldn't let them touch me either. I didn't want to hurt them. I still love them very much. I wanted to thank you for helping me see that it wasn't too late. Get some rest and we'll be here if you need us."

They each took a seat at the foot and on the other side of John's bed. Teyla had watched the two of them speak to John as if they had known him for years and she was understandably curious. After about twenty minutes, John started to become restless. Teyla got up and gently swept her hand through his hair. She also started to sing quietly to him. This settled him and finally sat down when her song was done.

"That was beautiful, Teyla. I sometimes wish that I had a good singing voice."

"I have found that it is not the voice that matters but the tone. If you sing quietly to someone, that person has a tendency to quiet down and become soothed."

"I never thought of it in that way before. Thank you Teyla, I'll remember that."

"Better to quietly sing than to take their powers, I don't know Rogue. Tough decisions to make," Iceman said with a smile and a wink.

"These powers that you speak of, what are they?"

"Well, my power is that I can make anything turn to ice or freeze anything."

"Make her a flower like you did me when we first met," Rogue said.

Iceman grinned and said, "Hold out your hand, palm up."

Teyla did as requested and then Iceman held his hand over hers. He created a rose of ice in her hand. Teyla was stunned. She had never seen ice created out of nothing.

For the next three hours, she, Iceman, and Rogue discussed what a mutant was. What each of the X-Men's powers were and what their nicknames were. They also soothed John back to sleep every twenty minutes. By one a.m., Teyla knew everything that there was to know about who and what the X-Men were and where John Sheppard fit into their little society.

Ronon, Colossus and Shadowcat came in for their shift. Teyla informed them about how restless John was and what they found soothed him back to sleep. She also informed them that a meeting was being called for at ten a.m. to talk with John about what happened twenty-six years ago. With the information passed on, she, Rogue and Iceman left to get some rest.

Colossus and Shadowcat went to each side of the bed. Shadowcat leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's from Rogue and this one is from me." She gave him another light kiss.

"It's great to see you again Eagle. I missed our Danger Room sessions where you kept either trying to catch me or I tried to tag you. I think Cyclops figured we were evenly matched. I hope you get to come and visit us soon. Almost four years have gone by and I miss your smile. You're the big brother I needed and almost had."

"I only just met you before you left. You were a friend and I knew that I would like to keep that up. Life takes funny turns Comrade. I hope that you know that I will always be your Comrade no matter what happens between our two countries. I will always watch your back."

As the two X-Men sat down, Ronon went to the head of the bed. He leaned down and said quietly, "I've got your back Sheppard."

Ronon took his seat and turned to Colossus and Shadowcat, asking "What exactly is a mutant?"

"In my case, I'm a mutant who can walk through walls." She looked around and found a table that went over the bed. She moved it around and tilted the table so that Ronon could see the top of it. "This is what I can do." She then put her hand and wrist through the table while the rest of her arm was still at the back of the table. Ronon watched with alert eyes. He saw her push her hand through the table without any pain or blood. Ronon thought that this was a great feat.

He turned to Colossus and asked, "So what do you do?"

"This," and he preceded to turn his skin into living steel. He held out his hand to Ronon and then squeezed a bit harder than he normally would. Ronon could tell that his strength had double since becoming this metal creature. He was impressed and couldn't wait to see how strong and agile Colossus was in this form.

"All right so what is the Danger Room you mentioned to Sheppard just now?"

"The Danger Room is a place where we practice as a team and as an individual to hone our skills with our mutant abilities. Holographic projects and create any type of landscape and life form that we must either fight and defeat or figure out how to get around to achieve our goal. Goals change randomly. One time our goal was to just get across the room without being killed. We were projected into a future where a war was being waged against mutants. Wasn't pleasant and we never did finish it fully. We almost made it except Logan had to cheat and destroy one of the creatures created by the hologram."

"What did he do?"

"He had Colossus throw him at the projection and then proceeded to cut its head off. Lucky that it was mechanical."

"I think I'm going to like Logan."

"Most men do. He's a scrapper from the word go. Loves his fights."

"Tell me more about the X-Men."

For the next three hours, between bouts of restlessness from John, Colossus and Shadowcat told Ronon all he needed to know about the X-Men. By four am, both Shadowcat and Colossus had told some stories that had Ronon on the edge of his seat. They told him about the bad mutants and why they were bad. Ronon enjoyed listening to the battles between good and evil.

At four am, Rodney, Logan and General O'Neill came strolling into the infirmary. O'Neill went in search of coffee while Ronon caught up Logan and Rodney about the ten am meeting in the conference room as well as the twenty minute cycle of restlessness that Sheppard seemed to be having.

Rodney nodded as he dragged out his laptop while Logan told both Colossus and Shadowcat to go get some sleep, he would see them at the meeting. Logan then went to the head of Sheppard's bed and leaned over his sleeping form. "This is how I found you in Afghanistan. No more problems while I'm here kid. We take care of this and set the old man to rights. He blames you for something you had no control over. You get better and we go a few rounds to get rid of some of this tension."

Jack came back in the middle of Logan's chat with John and looked over at Rodney. Rodney was already engrossed in whatever was on his laptop. It seemed like he was ignoring Jack and Logan as well as not paying attention to how Sheppard was resting.

What amazed both Logan and Jack was how Rodney would immediately set his laptop aside and move to the bed when John shifted too much. It was like a sixth sense with him. Logan wondered if he too had a mutant ability besides all the smarts. He would have to get Chuck to check him out next time he and John were on Earth. On Earth . . . now that just seemed too weird to even say.

Jack watched in utter amazement at how Rodney would go over to Sheppard and tell him that he had his back and that he better wake up soon as he was wasting his precious time babysitting him yet again instead of being able to work in his lab. Jack figured it was how those two interacted with one another. He knew that John had the capability to perceive most of what Rodney was saying but could put it in layman's terms faster than anybody he knew. Where was John when he needed him at the SGC all those years ago?

Between six and seven a.m., the restlessness became more apparent. It had become nightmares. It took all three men to settle him out of each new nightmare. At seven fifteen, the final nightmare took place. It brought John totally out of sleep and into an upright position on the bed. Logan and Rodney were on John's left and right side respectively, while Jack was at the foot of the bed.

"No!!!!!" John shouted and sat bolt upright and breathing heavily.

"Easy Eagle, we got ya." Logan told him while keeping a grip on his left arm.

Rodney had an equally strong grip on his right arm and was saying, "It was just a dream. You're all right. You're at home in Atlantis. Nothing is going to hurt you here."

John then looked left and then right at his two friends and then slowly laid back down. Both Logan and Rodney loosened their grips on his arms as he laid back. Jack went to get Carson as he had seen him come into the infirmary at seven.

"You alright Eagle?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." John took a couple of deep breaths to get back his control. "God, I hate nightmares."

"Know the feelin'," Logan remarked.

Carson came up to the left side of John's bed and asked, "How are you feeling lad?"

"Better."

"No more headache?"

"Nope, it's gone." As John laid there realizing that his migraine was truly gone, he also began to notice that he was still in the infirmary. "Nick sandbagged me, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about lad?" Carson said innocently.

"You know what I mean. He slipped a sedative in with my headache med, didn't he?"

"If he did, it was for your own good lad. You lost your dinner and a bit of breakfast if I'm not mistaken. I would have done the same thing too. You needed the rest."

"Okay but am I free to go now?"

"Just let me check you over and you can go." Carson then took his blood pressure, temperature, listened to his heart and lungs and checked his eyes for light sensitivity. When all checked out okay, Carson reached over and handed John his pants and shirt.

"Why can't I go anyplace without someone undressing me?"

"You care to elaborate on that comment, Colonel?" Jack asked.

"Not especially sir, let's just say, every time I get hurt, someone I don't know deems that my pants and boots need to come off even if I am only hurt in the arm."

"If a pretty girl is involved, why fight it?"

"Oh he doesn't. That's why I call him Kirk half the time. And let's not even get started on him and Ascended Women. . ." Rodney bemoaned.

"Shut up McKay," Sheppard warned in a semi-joking manner.

Jack smiled. "I get the point. Anyway, there is a meeting at ten hundred hours and your presence is required."

"Meeting sir? What about?"

"Something General Sheppard told us that we want some clarification on."

"What did he tell you sir?" John asked with trepidation.

"He told us his version of what happened to your mother. We need to hear your side of what actually happened."

"He . . .he . . .told you?"

"Yes he did. I know it's personal but after the way he treated you last night, we were all up in arms. We just need to know what happened."

"I . . .I . . .can't . . .sir," John softly said.

"Yes you can. All of us will help you get through it with as little pain as possible."

"You don't understand sir. My father is right, I was indirectly responsible for my mother's death. I may have been twelve but it was still my fault," John said with tears forming in his eyes.

"John, let us be the judge of who was responsible or not. Don't believe everything that your father says."

"I have to sir, he is my father."

"Logan, Rodney can you stay with him? I'll meet you at the meeting at ten. It'll be alright son, believe me." Jack gripped John's shoulder and then left the infirmary.

Logan handed John's discarded pants and said, "Get dressed Eagle. We'll take you for some light breakfast and then back to your quarters so you can change."

John was lightly rubbing his upper left arm and not really paying attention to what Logan was saying. He had a far away look in his eyes. He was seeing events neither Rodney nor Logan would ever see.

Rodney finally gave John a nudge in the shoulder. When John looked up, he said, "Get dressed and then come on out. We'll be waiting outside the curtain. Come on Logan, let's give him some privacy to get dressed." Logan followed Rodney just passed the curtain hiding John's bed.

John finally picked up the pants and put them on. He put on his boots and grabbed his shirt and came out from behind the curtain.

"Can we just skip breakfast? If I have to go through this nightmare for everyone, I'd rather not lose my lunch again, so to speak."

"Fine, we'll go to your quarters but you're stuck with us until the meeting at ten."

"Great!" John said sarcastically. "Let's go." The three friends left the infirmary and headed to John's quarters.

**General Sheppard's Quarters**

General Jack O'Neill was furious. He could not understand how a father could treat his only child in this manner. He had been a father himself and knew how much he had loved his child. He would give anything to have Charlie still with him. Now he had to get to the bottom of this horrible situation. Seeing that John had bought into his father's ideas just made him madder.

Jack reached Thomas' quarters and hit the door chime. Thomas bid him enter and he barged through the door.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Treat your son in this manner. You know he bought into your accusation that he killed his mother."

"Good, because he did. If I had my way, he would have gone to jail for murder."

"He's your son for God sakes. I'm sure he loved his mother with his whole heart. Why would he kill her?"

"To take her away from me. We were happy before he was born. Then he came and everything changed."

"Having a child should have brought you closer together. What happened?"

"I never wanted children. I was a burden to my parents and I wanted no part of having another burden. Alicia wanted a whole house full of kids. I decided to compromise. I told her that when I finally hit desk duty status, then we can adopt a child. One child. I always took precautions when we made love to ensure that compromise. One day she told me she was pregnant. I knew then that the child wasn't mine. Our relationship changed on that day."

"Condoms are not a guarantee that a couple will remain childless. They work about ninety percent of the time. That still leaves ten percent that it fails."

"Then why would they fail at that time? She had an affair to get what she wanted. I could live with that because I still loved her. I did not have to accept or want that child."

"Fine, grab your jacket and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the infirmary to have Dr. Beckett run a DNA test on you and the Lt. Colonel."

"I refuse to be put through a DNA test."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Now get moving."

"I am doing this under duress."

"Fine, it's been noted," Jack said as he grabbed Thomas by the arm and led him down to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6 Prelude To The Meeting

Chapter 6: Prelude to the Meeting

**John Sheppard's Quarters**

John entered his quarters followed by Rodney and Logan. John had not said one word the whole time since leaving the infirmary. He mechanically moved around his room, pulling out clothes and then going into his bathroom to change. When he emerged, he was dressed in his standard outfit of grey pants, black t-shirt, grey with black jacket and his gun was in place. He looked at Logan and Rodney and shook his head.

"Look, guys, you don't have to baby-sit me. I can make it to the meeting at ten without being watched."

"Can't two friends just keep you company until the meeting?" Rodney asked.

"Not when it's you McKay. Look, I need to be alone for a while. I need to figure out what I'm going to say at this meeting."

"The truth, Eagle. That's all we want. We'll make our own decisions as to what's real and what isn't. All you need to do is tell us what you remember. Nothing more, nothing less. We're not there to judge, just listen."

"Easy for you to say. This is my past Logan. I have never been able to live with it. You know I really hate my birthday. I don't mind other people and getting them gifts and having parties but mine I would just as soon forget."

"I always wondered why you got Elizabeth, Teyla and me something. I usually work through mine but you always found something that suited us. Yet we never really knew when yours was. If we had known, we could have gotten you gifts."

"That's just it McKay, I don't want to be reminded about my birthday. My mom died on my twelfth birthday. After that, nothing mattered and I never wanted anything except to have my mom back. It wasn't going to happen so when I turned fourteen, I just started ignoring it. I figured I made it another year on my own, that was good enough."

"But it wasn't Eagle. I know. I went through years like that too after what Striker did to me. I know now it was wrong but I saw no other way. You had people around you. I avoided people."

"I would've avoided people too but flying involves people. I figured I'd join the Air Force and then some company after I got out, but it ended up being a career. This is the first place besides the Xavier's School in West Chester that felt like home since mom died."

"Then keep it as home and West Chester can be an alternate for when and if you ever leave here."

"It won't be that way now Logan. My father saw to that when he accused me of murder in front of everyone. That's what he did, didn't he?"

"Yes but Colonel, none of us accepted the accusation. We want to know all the facts before we make any judgments. We know the kind of man that you are and we're pretty positive that a kid that grew up to be the man we know wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think McKay." John took a deep breath and turned his back on the other two men. "Look, I need some time. Give me an hour or so and you can come back in. For now just give me some privacy."

"I'll be outside the door if you need me or want to talk," Logan said and turned and walked out the door. Logan sat down to the left of the door and began to meditate as he waited for John to make decisions.

Rodney, on the other hand, was not about to leave John. "Look, you taught us that we never leave a man behind. I think it really fits this case. We aren't going to give up on you or turn our backs to you. We're here for you. Let us help."

"Rodney, I appreciate that you guys are willing to back me up but I have lived with this guilt a long time. It's time I finally faced up to the fact that what my father said is real. I may not have been driving the truck that hit us, but I was distracting her. My actions resulted in a fatal accident. Hence, it's my fault. Just leave me alone for a while, please. I'll be alright; I just need some space and time to think. Come back in an hour, I should have my act together by then."

"Alright, I'll go but this isn't over. You aren't guilty. Not by a long shot." Rodney looked like he wanted to say more but he finally left John's quarters. As he passed by Logan, he said quietly, "We have an up hill battle on our hands."

"I'm ready for it, are you?"

"I hope so."

"See you in an hour."

Rodney nodded and then left to find Elizabeth. She had to be apprized of how John felt.

**The Infirmary**

Jack hustled Thomas Sheppard into the infirmary, startling Carson Beckett. "What's all this then?"

"Doc, I need for you to run a DNA test on General Sheppard and Colonel Sheppard."

"Are you wanting to see if the General has the ATA gene?"

"No, it's a paternity test. Seems the General believes his wife cheated on him to get a child. I just need it verified that they really are father and son. Them looking similar not withstanding."

"Aye, I've noticed the facial similarities right off." Carson reached for a syringe and motioned for Thomas Sheppard to sit on the bed. After compliance, Carson withdrew a vial of blood and handed it to Marcy. "Have this checked for DNA against what we have on file for Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes Doctor."

"The DNA check should take about an hour. We just need to match up sixteen different genes to guarantee a match. If you don't mind me asking, why do you not think that he is your son?"

"I never wanted children and I took precautions to ensure that it would not happen."

"Short of a vasectomy, nothing is guaranteed. I take it you haven't had one?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I hate to tell you this. He is most likely your son. I know I would be proud to have a son such as the Colonel."

"You don't know him very well Doctor. Are we through here?"

"Aye, we're through. Come back in an hour for the results."

"Give them to O'Neill; he wants them, not me." With that final comment, Thomas left the infirmary.

Carson and Jack watched him leave. "There goes a very bitter man," Carson commented. "Would you like a cup of coffee General? It's fresh."

"I'd love one and you can tell me how Rodney McKay and Colonel Sheppard became friends."

"Aye that's a strange one. John just seems to be able to take what Rodney says and put it in layman's terms so well. Rodney gets flustered and John just smirks. Those two are just great together. They play off of one another well. On the few missions I have been with them on, John and Rodney need the snippiness to actually mesh. It amazes me sometimes that they can actually get anything done but for them it works."

"Daniel and I are like that at times. We snark at each other but we get the work done."

"Exactly. Sometimes John can be such a wee one about things. He has the highest pain tolerance threshold that I know of, and Rodney whines about a splinter. John will just give Rodney a smirk and prove he can tolerate more pain. I think Rodney is jealous of that but you can never really tell with him."

The two men continued to chat until one of the doctors doing the DNA test came out with the results. "Dr. Beckett, here are the results. Seems General Sheppard also has the ATA gene. Should be as strong as the Colonel's."

"Thanks. I'll let him know." Carson turned back to Jack. "Well, like father like son. Now what do we do about it?"

"I'm still working on that but I had to know for sure one way or another." Jack glanced at his watch. "Well, its nine thirty, lets head to the conference room and get ready for the meeting. I hope to get enough information to send to Daniel so he can do the search for me."

"Let's be off then. Refill before we go?" They both refilled their mugs with coffee and set off for the conference room.

**John Sheppard's Quarters**

John lay on his bed trying not to think. After all this time, he now had to face a memory that he had tried so hard to forget. His arm rested over his eyes as if in sleep. He was in a semi-dosed state so believed that the shimmering apparition in his room was just part of his dream. The apparition was real.

In John's mind, he saw his mother. She looked the same way she did when he was twelve. To his pre-teen mind, his mother was beautiful. She had dark brown hair just like his and bright hazel eyes. She was on the thin side just like he was, but she wore it well. She was dressed in a pale flower-print sun dress that showed off her tan. She had a smile that could light up an entire room.

She looked at her son and asked, "What's wrong John?"

"I killed you mom. I didn't mean to, but it was my fault."

"No, you didn't. You tried to save me with your newly developing ability. Part of me saw that while a part of me just played ignorant. No matter what your father says, you didn't kill me or hurt me in any way."

"But I took you away from him. How do you justify that?"

"You don't. Just know that I love you and that I always will. A mother's love never dies."

"But dad hates me. After you died, I wanted too also."

"I know and it wasn't your time. You had a great destiny to fulfill and now you are."

"You always said that even when I was little. Did you know about my extra genes?"

"I always knew you were going to be special. You have a good heart and mind. Don't let your father's insensitivity and ignorance derail you. You are a good leader and have many good friends."

"I wish you were really here mom and not just a dream, but I will settle for seeing you in my dreams, if I have to."

"I will always be here to help you and care for you. Remember that, always."

"I will mom. Now, if I can just figure out how to tell everyone what occurred?"

"Just tell them what you remember and don't worry about reactions. These people are your friends. They're not here to judge you or berate you. They're just here to listen."

"Thanks mom. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I am always watching."

As John shifted in the bed, the apparition started to lift up through the room to the ceiling. Rodney came through the door just in time to see it hover slightly above John's bed and then leave. Logan also saw it disappear and looked at Rodney for an explanation.

"Not sure what that was but it had the same form as all the Ascended Beings I have ever seen. What it was doing over Sheppard's bed is a mystery to me. Let's get him up and to the meeting. We can ask him what that was later."

Logan nodded his agreement and turned to John's bed. John slept easier than he had the previous night. No restlessness was apparent, just nice, smooth, even breathing appeared to be occurring. Logan almost hated to wake John but knew it had to happen.

"Hey Eagle, time to wake up."

"Huh . . . wha . . . Logan, McKay. Must have dosed off. Time for that meeting already?"

"Yep, just under twenty minutes from now. Get up and clean up before we take you to the conference room."

"All right, don't your get your shorts in a twist, I'm coming," John said with a smirk.

Rodney smiled quietly to hear the old Sheppard come out. He hoped it lasted through the next few hours. He knew they were going to be hard on John and Rodney hoped that he was up to the challenge of keeping his friend calm and relaxed.

John went and threw some water on his face and hand combed his hair. He looked in the mirror and still saw a haunted look to his eyes but not as bad as it had been previously. He took a few calming breaths and left the bathroom. He nodded at Logan and Rodney and then headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting

**A/N: You may need a hanky or two with this since I cried while writing it. **

**Chapter 7 the Truth Comes Out**

**The Conference Room**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sat at the head of the conference room table. She had just sat down after pouring herself another cup of coffee. She had a feeling that she was going to need it. On her right side sat John's team, Carson Beckett, and General Jack O'Neill. Dr. Kate Heightmeyer was also present at the request of both Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett. On her left side sat the X-Men. Three seats remained empty and they were to be filled by the missing members of this strange gathering.

At five minutes until ten, the doors opened once more to allow in the last three missing members. Rodney and Logan each sat with their teams and left the middle chair open for John.

As John looked around the room, he tried to remain calm. "Why do I feel like I'm at the Spanish Inquisition?"

Rodney and Logan glanced at each other. Then with similar smiles on their faces said in unison, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

Everybody in the room was silent for a moment and then they all started laughing. This seemed to break the tension that was in the room.

John just shook his head at his two friends. They were both a little nuts at times, but he wouldn't have it any other way. While everyone was laughing, John surveyed the room. The one person he hadn't expected to see was Kate Heightmeyer. He wondered who had asked her to sit in on this little session: Elizabeth or Carson. Either way, it was bound to end up in sessions with her. He took another calming breath and finally looked at Elizabeth.

As the laughter subsided, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we should get started." She looked at the reason for the meeting and said, "John, we need for you to tell us what happened twenty-six years ago. Take as long as you need but remember that we are here to listen and not judge you in any way."

"I know that Elizabeth, but it's still hard. It's personal to the point of painful."

Storm leaned forward and said, "Eagle, you know us and can trust us to keep your personal past as private as can be. We just want to help you deal with it and be able to come to us if you have a need. We're there for you to lean on. You don't always have to be the strong one. Sometimes leaning on others help make you a stronger person in the end."

"I understand that Storm, I really do. I have kept this to myself for so long, it's just hard to talk about." John looked down at his hands and tried to center himself.

"Here goes. It was my twelfth birthday. Usually it was just mom and me since my dad was always getting shipped off somewhere by the Marine Corp. When I was in first grade, the school tested me and moved me up a grade. Then it happened again when I got to fifth grade. The school decided to move me up another grade after I tested at a sixth grade level. I was a freshman in high school since August and it was now December. Dad was stationed out of Quantico in D. C. and mom and I lived in California since that is where she was from. Mom had family around in case something would happen to dad." So far just telling the background didn't hurt, but John knew it was coming and part of him was already having problems dealing with what he was going to say.

"Anyway, the week before my birthday I took the MENSA test. They said they would let us know how we did so I figured that I blew it. On the morning of my birthday, mom said she had a surprise for me. I couldn't figure out what it could be but for some reason I was more excited about it than I had been for all my other gifts over the years.

John paused and took a couple of deep breaths. Everyone seemed to know that what was coming was going to be difficult for John to get through. They all waited patiently for John to continue. Ten minutes later, John seemed to have gathered his thoughts for the next part of his story and said, "Mom told me to get in the car as we had to drive for my surprise. We talked about how school was going. I told her that during my sophomore year that I would like to try out for quarterback of the junior football team at school. She was a little worried about me getting hurt but she would support me if I made it. We talked about the MENSA test and I had thought that it was fairly easy but since we hadn't heard back I figured that I had really messed up on the test. She told me that . . . that's for another time."

"No, I want to hear how you did Colonel," Rodney stated and the others nodded in agreement.

John looked down at his hands again and finally shrugged.

"According to what my mom told me, the guy that called her said I tested in the ninety-eight percentile group or higher. He told her that I could join MENSA without a problem." John looked at Rodney, "Yeah, I know it was a good score and I should have joined, but my parents weren't rich and I thought we should save the money. Anyway, I asked her where we we're going again and all she would say was that it was a surprise."

At this point, John shoved his chair back and got up. He wrapped his arms around his waist and walked over to one of the corners in the room. He leaned his head forward and took a shaky breath. After about ten minutes, he finally turned around and faced the group while leaning against the wall. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I . . . I found out later that we were about halfway to the airport. My birthday surprise was a flight in a Cessna from an old friend of my mom's." The tears the John was holding in began to slowly trickle down his face. He was totally oblivious to them as he tried to continue his story, "Anyway, I started feeling funny. It wasn't like an upset stomach but an uneasy feeling. You know how you get, Teyla, when you sense the Wraith are coming or are around?"

Teyla nodded her understanding. She understood exactly what John was describing. She had felt it her whole life.

Elizabeth could see a slow shiver begin in John. He was quiet as he leaned against the wall. It took another ten minutes before he could start up again. "I started asking mom to pull over. The further we went on the road, the worse the feeling became. In the end, I begged her to pull over because I was down right scared." Another pause, this one of almost ten minutes. No one spoke or moved. They all watched John silently cry as he leaned against the wall. They knew he was reliving the accident again in his mind and there was nothing they could do to help him through it.

Rogue and Kitty were already crying and Elizabeth kept blinking back her own tears. Kate knew she had to be strong because that was her job. When she got back to her quarters, then she could break down and cry for all the pain a young twelve year old boy had to endure.

John swiped at his eyes and quietly continued with a hitched breath. "She had just decided to pull over when a pickup truck came barreling around the corner. He was weaving and going way faster than the speed limit. I looked at mom and the next thing I knew, I was flying into the rear window." John abruptly stopped talking then. John started rubbing at an area high up on his upper arm but just below his armpit. Carson and noticed a fine, light scar on the inside of the arm but had no idea what it was from. He had never bothered to ask but now he was going to make sure that he had Colonel Sheppard's entire medical history. He was not looking forward to what John would say next.

Ten minutes more passed and finally John spoke even more softly and everyone seemed to strain to hear what he was saying, "I was told later that I hit hard enough that my left arm broke through the glass up to about my armpit. The scar is almost invisible now but I can still see it. I broke four bones in my hand and cracked my skull on the metal that surrounds the window itself. I cracked or broke at least four to five ribs and punctured my lung. My right leg was trapped between the backseat and the driver's seat. I found out later that my leg was broken in three places." John took another shaky, deep breath and continued after another twenty minutes. "My mom was trapped in the driver's seat by the steering wheel and the engine. She was still alive until just before the paramedics got to the scene. They found me screaming for my mom not to leave me. The last thing she said was that she loved me."

John couldn't hold it in anymore. He slowly slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands. Storm and Teyla both went over to him. The knelt on either side of him and put their hands on his head. Everyone in the room was affected by the story and they knew it wasn't over.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and checked her watch. The beginning of the story had taken over an hour in itself. They still had to find out what had happened between John and his father. She looked around the room and saw Kate, who also had tears in her eyes, watching the interaction between Storm, Teyla, and John.

Elizabeth came to a decision. "Why don't we give John some time as well as ourselves? Come back in about an hour and a half and see how he's doing," she said quietly to the rest of the group. They all nodded and quietly got up and left. Logan walked out the door and out on to a balcony as did Rodney and Carson.

John slowly removed his hands from his face and put one arm respectively around Storm and Teyla. Teyla began singing a quiet Athosian lullaby while John buried his head in Storm's shoulder. He cried for a steady thirty minutes. He let out all the hurt and pain that he had held inside of himself for the last twenty-six years. As his tears slowed, he grew tired and slowly dosed off. Storm simply wrapped her arms tighter around him. She wanted him to know that he was not alone. Teyla continued to gently sing to him while she rested her hand on his head.

Teyla looked at Storm and said quietly, "I believe he needed this release of emotion. He holds himself very tightly. He tends to not let anyone in or even tell us how he is really doing."

"I agree. He never told us any of what happened. I could tell it was something traumatic but not to this extent. I'm also afraid that the rest of the story will be just as bad."

"As do I. We will just have to let him know that we are here for him and he can lean on us for any type of support that he needs."

After thirty minutes, John began to stir. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that there were arms around him. He slowly sat up and swiped at his face and hair. He finally looked up into Storm's face. He half-smiled and lowered his eyes as if ashamed of his emotional outburst. Storm gently raised his face and looked into his eyes. "Everything is alright Eagle. We're here for you. What happened is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. You are family."

"As you are part of the Atlantis family," Teyla said quietly.

"Thanks," John said with a scratchy voice.

**The Balcony over looking the ocean**

Logan gripped the railing of the balcony until his knuckles were white. He had wanted to scream about the injustices of the world on one twelve year old boy who just happened to be his friend. He held it in and with long practice, slowly calmed down. He slowly changed his breathing rate to a relaxed mode and dissipated the rage inside of himself.

He sensed others at his side. On his left was a quietly crying Carson Beckett. The only other doctor he knew that could be affected by their patients was Dr. Jean Grey. Carson was someone that he was going to have to study. He didn't seem like your typical medical doctor. He truly cared for his patients as friends.

On his right was Rodney McKay. Rodney tried to be the stoic type but it wasn't working too well. Logan could see the tears brimming in his eyes as well as hear the congestion that usually resulted from crying.

Logan looked at both of them and said quietly, "He's lived with it this long; he'll survive the release with your friendship. It may take a while, but he'll make it."

"I don't see how he could have such a child-like quality about things while always having this at the back of his mind," Carson commented.

"It's just the way he's learned how to cope, Beckett. Every coping mechanism is different. My way is to go and either find something to fight or turn it inwards and meditate on it. McKay's is to work on his laptop. John's is to joke around like a kid."

"I resent that . . . I . . . I don't just work on my laptop."

"If you don't, then what do you do?"

"I think about a great deal of . . . stuff . . . not just work on my laptop."

"Thanks for the clarification."

"So what happens now? How do we help him cope in the long run?" Carson and Rodney asked at the same time.

"Just be there for him. He'll go through some rough times but being there for him is the best thing that you can do. Just let him take the lead. Have a shoulder ready in case he needs to lean on it for moral, mental, or even emotional support. Don't make a big deal about it. Just let him know that you're there for him."

"I can do that," Rodney stated with a small smile. Carson agreed with a nod.

Rodney looked at his watch as he noticed the others starting to reenter the conference room. "Guess its time to hear the rest of the story."

Logan and Carson nodded and turned back towards the doors. None of the men felt like moving but they did for their friend's sake.

**The Conference Room Revisited**

Just as John made to get up off the floor, the rest of the group slowly started filtering in. The last three to enter were Carson, Rodney and Logan. Each member of the group came over to John. The women gave him a hug and the men gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. John either returned the hugs or nodded to the others. Kitty squeezed the stuffing out of him and he quietly rested his head on hers. Ronon placed a large hand on his shoulder and John nodded back with an intense look in his eyes. Finally, John slowly walked over and resumed his seat between Logan and Rodney.

Elizabeth smiled gently at John. "I know there is more but are you up for it? If not, we can always finish either later or tomorrow, which ever is best for you."

"Let's get it over with Elizabeth. I don't think I can take much more later on."

"Alright, whenever you're ready but just remember that you can stop at any time."

"I know." Taking a deep breath, John began his tale again. "They told me later that I was trapped in the car for almost an hour." John paused and took a deep breath. After a minute of silence, he continued, "My mom died about five minutes before the paramedics got there. It took them over thirty minutes to reach us." Tears were in his eyes again. Everyone in the room knew that this was as hard to talk about as the first part. The entire room gave him as much time as he would need to tell his story. After a couple of more deep, slow breaths, John continued. "The paramedics and fire department had to extract her body before they could get me out. They had to cut out the steering wheel to remove her." John was crying again but he didn't even realize it. Rogue, Kitty, Storm, Teyla and Elizabeth had tears in their eyes as well. Rodney was doing his best to be a man but quiet sniffs could be heard coming from his chair. Logan and Ronon both had clenched fists. Iceman had his arm around Rogue, trying to comfort her and stared at disbelief at what John was telling them.

After another ten minutes, John continued, "I had finally passed out again and was having trouble breathing. When they finally got me to the hospital, my father was there. They told me he only asked after his wife." John finally wiped his eyes and face off with the back of his hands. He was finding it hard to tell his friends that his father didn't care. These were caring people and to let them see what type a father he really had was not something he had ever wanted to do. Another five minutes passed while he gathered his thoughts and tried to determine how to tell his friends. He finally settled on the truth and was hoping for the best. His head was beginning to hurt again and he wasn't looking forward to telling Carson that he needed something again. He leaned his head into his hand and gently massaged his temples in hopes of alleviating some of the pain. Ten more minutes passed and he knew he had to continue. "The doctors brought out the consent form for surgery on me. He thought he was signing the form for my mom." This part was a hard topic for John. The reaction of his father at the hospital was something that he tried never to think about. "I was told later that he went a little ballistic. Said that the doctors had lied to him about who he was signing the consent forms for." John took another deep breath and blew it out. He glanced around the room and finally settled on looking at the table right in front of him. "I came to after surgery on a respirator." John looked at Carson. "That's why I fight it so much, I hate the thing."

Carson nodded and made a mental note to always pull John off before he was fully awake.

John tried to get the next part out but he started coughing instead. Carson was up quickly and handing him a cup of water. "Slow sips Colonel. Breath slow and deep for me. That's it, nice and slow. How are you feeling now?" John nodded and said quietly, "Better. Sorry about that." "Nothing to be sorry for lad. We know this is hard for you. Just sit quietly and have a few more sips of water." John nodded and did as Carson instructed.

After about fifteen minutes, John felt he could continue. He took up where he had left off, "My dad came to see me that same night. He told me that it was my fault that my mom had died. It was because of me that his wife would never be there for him again. Why couldn't I have died and not her? He wished I were dead." John swallowed hard. He used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes again.

John quickly glanced around the room and then looked quickly down at the table again. He was so afraid to see scorn and the look in their eyes that he deserved everything that had happened to him. He didn't know if he could take losing his friends. Here he had found a home, now he wondered if these people would turn their backs on him the same way his father had when his mother had died. John cleared his throat after another ten minutes of silence and said, "He left the room I was in. I was left with only my thoughts of how I kept distracting my mom while she was driving." Very quietly, the entire room heard John state, "It was my fault. I wished I was dead. I found out later that I went into cardiac arrest that night. It took a while but they got me back." John never took his eyes off of the table. "The doctor told me that my father asked why they had bothered saving me. The doctors and nurses were chalking it up to grief . . . but I knew better. My father hated me." John gulped a deep breath then got up and walked back over to the wall again. He tried massaging his temples again but the headache was just getting worse.

Carson noted the pain lines around the eyes and then everyone noticed how the lights dimmed in the room. They all knew that his eyes were getting light sensitive. Everyone hoped that there wasn't much more to the story. Kate Heightmeyer was amazed at how well adjusted the Colonel was for having such a traumatic event happen in his life. She knew that she would have to have quite a few sessions with him until he could see that he was not responsible for his mother's death. She realized it was going to be an up hill battle of wills.

John rubbed his temples with both hands and quietly continued, "He came twice more to see me over the next three months. Both times, my heart went into arrhythmia. The doctors finally banned him from coming and seeing me. They were afraid that one more time could be fatal." John took another deep breath and finished. "I was in the hospital just under six months. I ended up redoing my freshman year. The doctor had medically excused me from physical education that same year. They wanted to be sure that my heart and lungs were strong enough. After another six months without any arrhythmia, they said I was well enough to go out for gym. They even Okayed going out for the football team." John half smiled at his next statement, "I made first string quarterback for the Varsity team. We took state champs for the next three years."

Another ten minutes of silenced followed John's football statement. No one knew what he was thinking but he had a far away look in his eyes. He had slowly slid down the wall as he saw only images he could see in his mind. Finally, John concluded his tale, "My father was put on desk duty so that he could take care of his motherless son. He found that immersing himself in work and ignoring me helped him. I just learned to hide everything. When I was eighteen, I joined the Air Force so I could fly and get away from him. He hated me already and said that I had murdered his wife so joining up was my chance to start over."

"What happened to the driver of the truck?" Jack asked quietly.

"What I heard is that he walked away without a scratch. He was so drunk, he had no idea that he was even in an accident."

"Was he sent to jail?"

"No idea. I know my dad tried to get the county district attorney to press charges against me but the man just told him to go home and be happy that at least his son survived. I think he also chalked up the accusation to grief."

"Can you tell me an exact date and place of the accident?"

"Van Nuys, December fifth, nineteen-eighty. Sepulveda Boulevard. Corner of Roscoe Boulevard. I think."

Jack wrote down the information to send to Daniel. Hopefully something would come of this tragedy.

John looked at everyone. "Now you know." John stared Jack in the eye. "General O'Neill, I'll understand if you want to see through with the accusations that my father has made against me." John then turned to Dr. Weir, "Elizabeth, if we're done I'd like to go back to my quarters."

"Of course John. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

John nodded and made to stand up. As he stood, a wave of dizziness swept over him and he grabbed the wall to steady himself until it passed. Carson was around the table quickly and put his hand under John's elbow, asking "Are ye alright son?"

"Yeah, just stood up a bit too fast. Seems the migraine's back with a vengeance."

"Come on, I'll help you back to your quarters and get something to alleviate the headache and aid in you falling asleep."

"Again doc? I'm beginning to feel like a pincushion."

"Better a pincushion than to always find yourself on one of my beds. Easy does it now."

The entire room watched John and Carson leave. Logan stood and nodded to Storm and Elizabeth. He would be guarding John's door tonight.

Elizabeth looked at the remaining group and said, "This has been a lot to learn about. Why don't we get dinner and then meet in small groups to discuss the facts. General, its about time for our weekly data exchange with the SGC, are you ready with what you want to send?"

"Yes, and I hope Daniel can help. Let's go."

The entire group slowly filed out of the conference room. They would each discuss it as two separate groups and then as one large group.

Kitty wrapped her arm around Colossus and leaned on him. She still had tears in her eyes from John's tale. Rogue hugged Iceman in the hall. Neither of them could understand that much hatred coming from one individual towards their own flesh and blood. Logan looked at Ronon. Each felt the need to protect John. Logan nodded to Ronon. Ronon understood the nod. Ronon would have second watch. Rodney seeing the look pass between the two men, walked over to Ronon and asked, "What time will your watch start?"

"About midnight."

"I'll be there at four a.m. to relieve you."

"You don't have to McKay. Logan and I can split the night."

"No, I want to. I know that Sheppard will be semi-sedated but I still want to be there for him."

"Alright, I see you at four."

Rodney nodded and headed off to his lab. He wanted to check on something that he had set up the last time Chaya had been to Atlantis.


	8. Chapter 8 The Watchers

**Chapter 8 The Watchers**

**John Sheppard's Quarters**

John dimmed the lights in his quarters with just a thought. Carson was always amazed at how well John could simply use his ATA gene. He was sometimes envious of the ability but he also knew that it came with a high cost. Having to be at everyone's beck and call at all hours of the day and sometimes the night if Rodney was pulling an all-nighter. He struggled with his own use of the gene but was extremely glad that the gene therapy that he had designed worked for many of the scientists and military that got assigned to Atlantis.

Carson helped John over to his bed. After making sure that John wouldn't fall off, he checked his watch for the time. The second half of John's tale had taken longer than anyone thought it would. It was now fourteen hundred hours or two p.m. in civilian terms. He wasn't sure if Nick would be on duty but he was positive that one of the other doctor's on duty could run him down what he needed.

Carson tapped his com and called, "Nick, are you there lad?"

"Carson, I just walked in. Where are you?"

"Colonel Sheppard's quarters. Can you bring me down the Imitrex injection along with the same sedative that you used last night?"

"Certainly. His migraine is back, isn't it?"

"Aye and as he says, with a vengeance. He's even more light sensitive than he was last night."

"I'll be right there. Strauhan out."

"Beckett out."

Carson glanced over to see how John was progressing in changing into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. John had barely got his jacket off and now sat with his head in his hand. Carson shook his head and calmly said, "Lad, where do you keep your sleeping clothes?"

John waved his other hand in the direction of a chest of drawers. Carson walked over and opened the top drawer and found a t-shirt and sweat pants. He brought them over to John's bed. "Here you go lad. Do you need any help changing?"

"No, it just may take a bit. I know I don't normally ask, but is that shot coming soon? I can't take much more pain."

"Aye lad, it should be here any second. You change and I'll see what's taking so long."

John attempted a nod but thought better about it. He slowly reached over and grabbed his clothes. He got up and shuffled slowly to the bathroom to change.

Carson went to touch his com again when the door chimed. He went over and let in Nick Strauhan. "Sorry it took so long but did you know that there is someone guarding John's door?"

"No, I didn't," Carson said and poked his head outside. Logan leaned against the wall and stared at Carson. "He alright doc?"

"Aye, he will be by the morning. Are ye going to be staying out here all night?"

"I'm here until midnight, and then Ronon takes over. I think McKay is showing up around four a.m. We're here in case he needs someone or something during the night."

"Good lads, all of you but you did scare my doctor a wee bit. He wasna expecting anyone to be outside the door."

"Sorry doc but I'll try not to scare anyone else."

"That's fine lad. Just remember to eat something tonight."

"Will do. You better get back into him."

"Aye." Carson turned back into the room and closed the door. He looked at Nick and said "Seems the good Colonel is going to have some body guards tonight. Logan is there until midnight, then Ronon takes over and finally Rodney at four a.m."

"Logan huh. Looks like nothing will get past him."

"Aye, between him, Ronon and Rodney, I think that the Colonel will be safe tonight."

"Yeah but will anybody else?" Nick asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Good question." Nick and Carson both turned as the bathroom door opened and John came shuffling out. They watched him walk slowly over to his bed and collapse on to it. John rested his head in his hands after he was seated. Nick nodded to Carson and they both walked over to the bed. "Let's get you under the covers before we give you the injections. That way you won't have to do much except lay there."

John went to nod his head and thought better of it. He shifted around as the cover and sheet were pulled down on the right side and he scooted under. Carson tucked the covers around his chest lightly and he and Nick each rolled up the sleeves of his t-shirt. Nick gave him the sedative in his left arm while Carson gave him the Imitrex injection in his right arm. Nick took both syringes and placed them in his lab coat pocket and then headed for John's bathroom. After a minute, Nick came out with a washcloth and placed it gently over John's eyes and temples.

"This should help a bit, John."

A mumbled "Thanks," could be barely heard from the man lying in the bed. Nick looked at Carson and quietly asked, "Do you want me to stay for a while and watch him?"

"Nay, I'll stay for the next hour or so. Go on back to the infirmary. I'll stop by before I head for my quarters and update his chart."

"Don't forget to get dinner. It's only about four-thirty."

"I know and I will. I'll also make sure that Logan gets some dinner sent to him. Let him know that I'm staying for a while."

"Will do. See you in a while."

Nick stepped out of John Sheppard's quarters and was quietly confronted by Logan.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, Colonel Sheppard should be better by morning, if not before. We gave him a sedative and something to help get rid of the headache. Doctor Beckett will be staying with him for about an hour or so."

Logan nodded his thanks to Nick and then went back to leaning next to the door. Once Beckett left for the night, Logan would move to be right in the middle of the doorway.

Approximately ninety minutes later, Doctor Beckett came through Colonel Sheppard's door. Logan glanced up as he stepped through. "Anything I should know for the night?"

"Nay, Colonel Sheppard should sleep peacefully through the night. I'm heading for the mess hall and will have them deliver a tray for you. If the Colonel wakes up and is hungry, just call down to the mess hall. I'll leave orders for a tray to be delivered if he wakes up. Make sure that he eats."

"Got it, make sure he eats if he wakes up. How long will the sedative last?"

"For another four hours. The sleep helps with getting over the migraine and I used cold compresses to alleviate some of the heat that he was exuding."

"He runnin' a fever?"

"With a migraine, a mild fever is common and not to be unexpected. Sometimes, the patient has chills as well as a fever."

"He got extra blankets if he gets the chills?"

"I added a heavy blanket to the foot of his bed just in that event." Carson checked his watch. "It's almost fifteen forty-five. I'll have the mess send you a tray now and also let them know you might eat again later. I noticed that you and a few others forwent lunch. We need to keep our strength up for him."

"I understand Doc. I'll also make sure he eats when he wakes up even if it is only soup."

"Good lad. Either I or one of the other doctors will check in on him in a few hours. Just to make sure that he is alright."

"Got it. I'll try not to scare any of your doctors or nurses for the rest of our stay," Logan said with a smile which showed off his canines.

Carson nodded his head and then headed off to the mess hall. He thought that Nick and Kelly would be the ones to check on the Colonel around twenty-one hundred hours.

**Atlantis Command Center**

"Rodney, is our latest data burst ready for transmitting?" Doctor Weir asked.

"Just finished compressing now, Elizabeth. General O'Neill, you can use this console to send your message to Doctor Jackson if you'd like?"

"Thanks," Jack said as he walked over. He sat down and composed an email for Daniel with all the information they had gathered about John's accident so many years ago. He just hoped that Daniel could come up with the answers he was looking for.

"Dial the gate," Elizabeth told the Canadian working gate control. As the chevrons locked into the symbols to reach Stargate Command, Elizabeth walked over to stand beside General O'Neill. The final symbol locked and the now familiar wormhole formed and held steady.

"Send our code to Stargate Command."

"Atlantis Base this is Stargate Command, General Landry speaking."

"General, good to hear your voice again. We have a data burst ready to send and General O'Neill would like to speak to Doctor Jackson if he's on base."

"I'm here Jack. How do you like Atlantis?"

"The place is all you said it was Danny even though I haven't seen much of it yet. I need you to do some fast research for me and I need it as of yesterday."

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing with me but a major problem between General and Colonel Sheppard. I need you to find out about an accident that took place twenty-six years ago."

"Nineteen-eighty. Why?"

"General Sheppard has one view of events and Colonel Sheppard has a totally different view. I need to know the truth as of yesterday. I have an email for you which I'm sending now." Jack hit the send on the mail. "Let me know when you get it."

Daniel opened up a laptop and checked his email. Jack's email was at the top of the page. He opened it and scanned down the information. He gave a small whistle and then turned back to the communications console. "Jack, I got it. Are you sure of what the General is saying?"

"Yeppers. He won't even change the accusation. Now you know why I need the info a.s.a.p."

"This may take a few days but I should have it for you by the next message update from Atlantis or do you want to move up the time table for contact?"

"I don't know yet. I'll give you three days and if you get anything have it ready for me. I may have them do a short burst between now and next Friday. By the way, you forgot to tell me that it was twenty-six hour days here. Tell Carter and Teal'c I said hi. I just may have to allow you and Carter to come back here if the Ori threat is ever taken care of."

"That would be so great Jack. There was so much that I didn't get to see while I was there for that short time. I'll get right on the info and do my best."

"Thanks Daniel, I knew I could count on you."

"General, we're sending our data burst to you now." Elizabeth nodded at Rodney and he sent the compressed file to Stargate Command.

Stargate Command received the information within five seconds of Rodney hitting the send key. Confirmation of receipt of the burst was signaled to General Landry and he said, "Atlantis we have received your data burst. Will talk to you next week unless something comes up. General O'Neill, I hope you enjoy your stay on Atlantis. Did the other guests arrive without too much trouble?"

"The X-Men can take care of themselves and the Ambassador seems to turn heads wherever he goes. As for General Sheppard, he is not making any friends and all he did was cause most of the Daedalus crew to come down ill for some reason. I'm contemplating sending him home through the Stargate and not on the Daedalus. What do you think of that idea, Tom?"

"Just let us know your decision. We'll welcome him home, if you get my drift."

"I take it you know him."

"Know him is an understatement. Wishing I didn't is more like it. Man couldn't find a kind word to say about anybody or anything."

"Hasn't changed, just see what I sent to Daniel."

"Will do. Doctor Weir, if that is all, we'll say good bye for this week."

"That's it from our end General. Talk to you next week if not sooner. Atlantis out."

"Stargate Command out."

"Close the wormhole." The connection was cut as the wormhole vanished.

Doctor Weir looked at General O'Neill and said, "Would you care to join me for lunch? It's a little late but I usually take it when I get the chance."

"I'd be honored. Besides, I think we have a bit to discuss."

"Yes, I think we do," Elizabeth said. She turned to the Canadian watching the gate. "We'll be on radio if you need either of us." He nodded and watched as she and the General left.

They walked side by side to the mess hall, each lost in thought about the story they had heard from Colonel Sheppard. After getting their trays, they found a corner table and sat down to eat in comfortable silence.

Finally, as they were beginning on their coffee, Elizabeth spoke. "I never knew anything of John's past other than his record. He's always so closed off about it. It certainly explains why he didn't want to send a message home that first year just before the siege."

"All I knew was his record and even though he had problems, I still thought he would make good officer material. You have to question your superiors sometimes. I just never knew about his father. I wonder if some of those black marks can be contributed to his father's influence. I just may have to check in to them," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Do you think his father ever hit him or was the abuse all mental?"

"I think it was all mental especially since he seems to have bought into the idea that he murdered his mother. I don't think he ever physically hit John but I think that the threat was always there. Man, I wish I could do something to that man. This is so wrong what he did," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe with the help of the X-Men, we can do a little evening of the score. Would you like me to talk to them or would you like to join me?"

"I think I'll join you. I would like to see with what they come up with to drive the General bonkers," Jack said with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Outside the Conference Room**

Rogue hugged Iceman while she cried. Eagle's story was so sad. She didn't know how he had lived with those feelings of guilt all these years. She didn't know how to help him but she knew with her whole heart that she would be there for him.

Iceman hugged Rogue for all he was worth. He understood where Eagle was coming from since he had always been close to his mom when he was younger. He decided that he would be at Eagle's back no matter what.

As he hugged Rogue, he realized that she was shaking slightly and decided that she needed something warm. He looked over at Storm and said quietly, "Is it alright if I take Rogue to the mess hall? I think she could use something warm to drink."

"Alright, but don't be too long." Storm gently patted Rogue's back as she and Iceman moved away from the group.

Rogue and Iceman walked into the mess hall about five minutes after leaving the group. As they headed for the food line, they noticed General Thomas Sheppard sitting by himself on the edge of the room, near the door. He seemed to have just sat down with his meal. He was cleaning his fork and knife with his napkin. As they walked by him, Iceman couldn't resist as he used his power and made the General's dinner cold.

Rogue glanced up at him and said, "Bobby, what did you do?"

"I couldn't help myself, Rogue. He was sitting there so smug and I thought about what he'd done to Eagle and I had to do something."

"Alright, but be careful. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate," Rogue said quietly.

General Sheppard finished cleaning his utensils and took a drink of his coffee. He spat out the cold liquid and placed the mug off to the side. He picked up his fork and dug into what was being called casserole and took a bite. He made a disgusted face and spat out the cold food. He got up and put the tray up and went back through the line. When it was his turn, the chef smiled at him and said, "Back for more, General?"

"I would like some hot food as opposed to that cold food you served me a bit a go."

"Cold food, Sir? The only cold food is the salad and the deserts. As you can see, the steam is rising off all the food in front of you, Sir."

"Well give me another tray full and I'll try it again but if it is cold . . ."

"It won't as you can see. Just look at the steam."

"Fine" and he took his tray back to his table. It just so happened that Iceman and Rogue were sitting at the table next to him.

Iceman sat facing his table and watched how he treated all the people. It was a sad thing that the man had never developed any real social skills. Iceman couldn't help himself again. He looked at Rogue and winked. She had watched as the General passed by their table heading for his own. "Bobby, you can't."

"Oh yes I can, and it will make me feel a bit better."

"Alright, but if we get caught . . ."

"We won't. Just watch," he said with a small smile. She saw his hand slide under the table and knew that he had it pointed at the General's table. Iceman aimed his hand at the General's tray.

The General picked up his fork and once more dug into his dinner. He realized it was cold just as he pulled the fork out of his mouth. Once again, he got up and headed for the chef, this time taking his tray with him.

Iceman noticed the steam rising from his coffee mug and shot a burst of cold at it. The General would be mad but he would not know what to do about it.

"This food is cold again. Here, see for yourself," the General said, shoving the tray at the chef.

The chef took the tray and was surprised to find it totally cold. There was no way that it could have gotten so cold so fast. The chef was confused; he couldn't understand how the General had gotten cold food yet again. He tried with a third tray. "I am sorry General but no one else is complaining that the food is cold. Maybe you're sitting in a draft?"

"No, I am not. I will try this again and if it is cold, I am leaving until you get the problem taken care of."

"Yes, General. Why don't you try a bite now just to be on the safe side?" said the chef.

The General eyed the chef dubiously but took him up on his offer. Because the food was so hot, he slightly burned his mouth when he took a bite.

"Now this is hot food," he commented. He took the tray and headed back to his table.

Iceman waited until he set the tray on the table and shot it again with a small blast of cold air. The General sat down and reached for his mug of coffee. He went to take a drink and then spit it back into the mug when he tasted cold coffee. Now he was getting mad. He decided to eat his hot food and was totally astonished to find that his food had become cold just from walking from the food line to his table.

Iceman and Rogue finished their hot chocolate and quietly left the mess hall. As they got out the door, both of them started cracking up. They headed back to their quarters feeling a bit better for having gotten slightly even with the General.

**The X-Men's Quarters**

When Rogue and Iceman entered the X-Men's quarters they found Shadowcat sitting next to Colossus and leaning on his shoulder. Hank had his arm around Storm. Everyone just tried to absorb what John had told them.

Kitty finally spoke. "I want to hurt General Sheppard but not in a way that he will think it was Eagle that did it."

"What do you suggest Kitty?"

"I could go and rearrange his room while he's out. Bobby could make it chilly. Also, his food could always be cold but that would take a lot of timing on our part."

Rogue looked at Iceman and said, "Bobby, we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Storm asked.

"I sort of got even with the General."

"What did you do, Bobby?"

"Well, I kept making his food and coffee cold. He went and got new plates and I would make it cold before he ever got a bite of it. Made his coffee cold also. We decided to leave after the third plate of food and the second cup of coffee. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself and made me feel a bit better after hearing what he did to Eagle all those years ago."

"In light of what you did and what Kitty came up with, we're not mad at you Bobby but we have to be very careful about not getting carried away with what we plan to do to the General. I have never met a more despicable man in my life. How anyone could do what he has done to his own child, it's incomprehensible," Hank commented.

Over the next hour, the X-Men planned how they could make one General Thomas Sheppard miserable without actually being near him. At the end of that hour, their door chimed and at it stood General Jack O'Neill and Dr. Elizabeth Weir. It seems that they had the same idea about getting even the General Sheppard.

For the next two hours, plans and ideas were honed and finalized as to how each member of the X-Men and even certain members of the Atlantis expedition could make one General Sheppard miserable and maybe a little scared.

**Outside Colonel John Sheppard's Quarters**

**Eighteen hundred hours**

Logan sat cross legged in front of John's door. He had been hearing small noises coming from the room but didn't think they were anything to be worried about. Suddenly, he heard John shout "No!!!" Logan was on his feet in a moment and hit the door control panel.

The door opened with a small swish sound. Logan found John sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. "Eagle, you alright?"

"Huh . . . Oh Logan . . . yeah, I think so," John said swiping at his eyes. "Man, what a nightmare. What are you doing here?"

"Watching your back. How ya feelin'?"

"Tired but a bit better. Migraine's gone. Just hope it doesn't come back again. Twice in two days is a bit much. Just glad I never had one in Afghanistan. Don't think I would have made it out of there if I had."

"Probably not but I'm glad I met you there. You're a good friend and a good man to have at my back."

"Don't know about being at your back anymore but I hope I'm still your friend after what you heard today."

"You're both my friend and I still want you at my back. What I heard today just gave me more of an insight into who you are and what molded you. You're a good man Eagle, and I think your mom would be downright proud of you. I know I am, especially after what you've been through during you teen years."

John looked down at his covers and shrugged.

Logan decided to change the subject. "You hungry? That Dr. Becket made me promise to get you to eat."

"I could eat."

"Good. He said that he would leave a standing order at the mess hall for you. All I have to do is call down there. Now if I remember how to work this thing . . ."

"Don't. Just give me a minute and we can go down there."

"Are you positive? You might not be too steady. They did give you a sedative."

"I know but I can't stay hiding in my room forever. I am the senior officer on Atlantis, after all."

"Well then, let's see if you can stand up. Where are your shoes?"

"Running shoes are over there," John said pointing to a desk.

Logan could see a pair of running shoes sticking out from underneath a chair. He went and got them from under the chair while John crawled out from his covers and sat on the edge of his bed. Logan tossed one shoe and then the other after John caught the first one without looking up from his feet. Logan grinned to see that John could still catch things without seeing them being thrown. Sometimes a mutant gene was a good thing to have.

John put on both shoes and then his com and slowly stood up. At least he wasn't light headed like he had been in the past from different sedatives. He grinned lopsidedly at Logan and said, "Come on, let's go," and headed for his door.

Logan grinned and followed him out.


	9. Chapter 9 The Mess Hall

**A/N: Episodes mentioned include 38 Minutes and Trinity. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. This is my first story and I am pretty surprised that it is going over so well. Thanks to every one for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 9 The Mess Hall **

**Atlantis' Mess Hall**

**Nineteen hundred hours**

John and Logan were laughing over their coffee. They had eaten in companionable silence and Logan was happy to see that John had eaten a full dinner. As they spoke of times only they remembered, Ronon and Rodney appeared by their table.

The two men looked at each other and smiled. It was good to see the Colonel laughing and enjoying his free time. Rodney couldn't stand it anymore. He hated being left out of conversations. He finally cleared his throat and said, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Nope, pull up a chair," John said. He waited until both men were seated and said, "I hear that you three are going to be staying outside my quarters tonight. Since I'm moving around fairly well, you still plan on playing bodyguards?"

"Why . . . don't . . . don't you want us to? I still . . . still think it's a good idea."

"What are you guarding me against?"

"The General," answered Ronon.

"O'Neill?"

"No, that other General."

"Oh," was all John could say.

Rodney looked at Logan, who quietly nodded to indicate that the times for guarding would remain.

John had become somber about the guarding detail so Rodney decided to lighten up the mood at the table.

"So, what were you to laughing about when we walked in?"

"Just remembering Eagle in the Danger Room with Shadowcat," Logan commented and nodded at Rodney that it was the right thing to do just then.

"So what's a Danger Room?"

"It's a room that projects holographic images of different landscapes and scenarios in which we can hone our mutant abilities and learn to work as a team."

"And you let Sheppard in there?"

"Yep. His mutant ability just enhances his agility and makes him more aware of his surroundings. It also heightens his senses."

"You mean like taste, touch, and smell?"

"And sight and hearing."

"Looks like I got more to work with . . ." McKay said with a grin.

"Oh no, you are not making me a lab rat just to test my mutant ability. I've hid it from you this long and you already use me enough with the ATA gene. No way," John said.

"But Colonel . . ." whined McKay.

John looked at Logan and commented, "Give him an inch and he'll take a solar system."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Considering he blew up most of one, it can be."

"He blew up a solar system?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Five-sixths give or take. It's not an exact science," Rodney said quietly.

"Nothing is doc, so don't worry about it. As long as Eagle is still around, that's all that matters."

"But that's just it; if he hadn't finally convinced me to leave then neither of us would be here right now." Something hit Rodney just then and he quickly raised his head to look at John. "You knew. You sensed something was wrong, didn't you?"

Now it was John's turn to look anywhere but at Rodney. Finally, he shrugged and nodded.

"Oh my god, I am so happy that you have that gene. But you also made some good points with what you said. Thanks . . ."

"At least it was useful for something, didn't help me with that damn Iratus bug that I ran into."

"What bug?" Logan asked.

"I was running from some Wraith, trying to draw them away from Rodney, Teyla, and Lt. Ford. I knew something was behind me but really didn't have anyplace to move but towards it. Ran right into the web it was hanging in. Latched onto my neck and wouldn't let go. Then we go and get stuck in the Stargate on the way home."

"How'd you get it off?" Logan asked and Ronon leaned forward, interested in his answer.

"Only thing I could think of was for Ford to use the defibulater. The bug would only stop feeding if I was dead, then it could be removed so I told Ford to hit me with the defib. My heart stopped and I think Teyla got it off of me. Rodney knows what happened after that," John looked at Rodney to finish the story.

"We had to give the creature enough time to realize it wasn't draining him of life and it finally let go. Teyla got it from around his neck and threw it on a bench. Ford emptied his nine-millimeter into the creature. Then Teyla wrapped it up in Ford's coat. Ford tried the defibulater on Sheppard again and it didn't work so we moved him into the wormhole. I finally got the pod to close but we had stopped all momentum. Someone finally came up with blowing the back hatch to get us moving again. Ford pushed me into the wormhole and then blew the back hatch. Carson met us in the Jumper Bay and revived Sheppard. He got some stitches in his neck and when he woke up he complained that he was hungry. He wanted food more than me for once."

"Well, I was hungry then. You had a Power Bar. If you remember, I was paralyzed and couldn't move, let alone hold onto a Power Bar."

"Was that my fault? You ran into the bug, not me."

Ronon looked at Logan and quietly said, "They do this all the time."

"Good to see Eagle has someone to snark with. Better than Shadowcat. Those two get going and no one is safe," Logan laughed and Ronon joined in.

Both Rodney and John stopped talking in mid-snark and looked at the other two.

"Ever get the feeling you missed the joke?" Rodney asked.

"All the time."

"Quit it, you guys. Give a guy a break."

"What would you like broke?" Ronon asked and Logan just grinned.

"You are such a laugh. Alright, what else do you want to do before I crash for the night?"

"You could tell us about something we saw in your room earlier today," Rodney said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we entered your room this morning, Logan and I saw what could only have been an Ascended Being leaving your room. I've seen enough of them after the time-dilation field mission. You say you were sleeping so what were you dreaming about that summoned one?"

"If you have to know, McKay, I was dreaming about my mom. Does that satisfy your morbid curiosity?" John said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down . . . I . . . I didn't . . . didn't mean anything by it. We just saw it leaving your room. Maybe your mom is Ascended. You wouldn't know if she was, unless she came to you as one."

John let out a big breath and said, "Sorry McKay. I'm just touchy about my mom. After all these years, I still miss her." He paused and thought for a moment, then said quietly, "It would be so cool if she was Ascended. That way I would know that she went to a better place . . ." his voice trailed off.

Rodney, Ronon and Logan all looked at the wistful look on John's face. He seemed relaxed and that was what they wanted for him.

Just then, the X-Men and Doctor Weir and General O'Neill came into the mess hall. They were still excited about their plans for General Sheppard that they almost failed to notice the other four men in the room. Storm stopped talking and smiled seeing John with his teammates and Logan.

The four men looked up at the crowd entering and John smiled. He wanted all his friends to get along. He was glad to see that General O'Neill included himself in that group. A bigger weight lifted from his shoulders upon seeing everyone together.

He realized someone was missing. After checking his watch, he hit his com, "Teyla, are you there?"

After a pause, a female voice came, "I am here Colonel. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Just wondered if you wanted to join us in the mess hall. Seems everyone is here except for you?"

"I will be there shortly. Teyla out."

"Sheppard out," John said with a grin.

The door opened again and Colonel Caldwell walked in and stopped. He had not expected to see so many people in the mess hall after nineteen-thirty hours. He was happy to see the General Sheppard was not in attendance. He finally made his way over to the coffee pot and got a mug of coffee.

The small table of four had grown, with tables being pushed together to make one large one that all could fit around. John looked over at Caldwell, stood up, mostly at attention and asked, "Would you like to join us Colonel?"

"As long as I won't be intruding."

"Not a chance. We're still waiting on Teyla to join us," John said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'd like that," Caldwell said with a smile. "So what is the point of this gathering?"

"Might finish the story I started in the conference room."

"And what story is that?"

"How I met Logan."

"This should be interesting. You know Mr. Logan; you frightened half of my female crew. Never had that happen before."

"Name's Logan, so you can drop the Mr. As for your female crew, never happened."

John almost snorted his coffee. "You scared me the first time I met you."

"But you I wanted to scare, I didn't know if you were the enemy or one of the guys they wanted me to find."

"I'll buy that but you still could have told me quicker who you'd been sent by."

"Not my style, you know that by now."

"Yeah, but it's still disturbing."

"Get on with the story. Teyla just walked in."

"I know she did, but she needs to get coffee and find her a seat since your closer to the non-used ones at the moment," John gestured at Logan sitting next to a few abandoned chairs.

"Bossy, aren't you?"

"Here, I am the boss," he said with a grin.

Teyla thanked Logan for the seat and got comfortable. She seemed to be looking forward to hearing the tale.

John looked around the table and realized that at least one other person if not two more were missing. He sat quietly debating whether he should contact them or not.

Everyone noticed his quiet continence and finally Rodney spoke, "What's wrong now?"

"Just debating whether I should call Carson and Heightmeyer. Carson was there when I started this story and I really don't want to have to keep retelling it, cause I know that I'm going to have to tell Heightmeyer."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "You call Carson and I'll call Kate. I think they would both like to hear this story."

John smiled his thanks and hit his com. "Hey Doc, this is Sheppard, you busy?"

"Not at the moment, son. What can I do for you?"

"Thought you'd like to hear the story of how I met Logan."

"The one you started at dinner? Of course."

"Well come down to the mess hall and join the party. Everyone's here and Elizabeth is calling Heightmeyer to join us."

"Just make sure there is a cup of coffee for me and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Coffee got it Doc. See ya in a few. Sheppard out"

"Beckett out."

Elizabeth smiled as she closed down her com. "Kate will be here in a few minutes. Can we fit two more around this table?"

The group looked at the arrangement and decided another table was needed so they could spread out. After much shuffling and rearranging and adding of chairs, everything was ready. John decided to be nice and got up to get Carson coffee. He looked at Elizabeth and asked, "How does Dr. Heightmeyer take her coffee?"

"I'll come with you, I need a refill anyway."

John smiled and walked quietly with her over to the never ending coffee urn. The X-Men all smiled as the two made their way across the mess hall. They all suspected that John had strong feelings for Elizabeth but was hiding from himself for some unknown reason.

As they were getting the coffee, John said, "I know that you're going to make me see Heightmeyer but is it going to affect me going out on missions?"

"It hasn't affected you except for the General being here so as long as you are fine I'll only require you to see her to deal with any problems that come up. I will admit that I am a little worried. I wouldn't want something to trigger a memory and cause you to have problems while out on a mission. There are some issues that I think you should deal with and Kate can help."

"I had to see the school shrink when I retook my freshman year. They diagnosed me with survivor's guilt. Said I would get over it and I did. I never did tell them that my home life sucked since it wasn't any of their business."

"It was and it wasn't but I understand why you didn't say anything. Here is different, here is your new family and we care. I know that the X-Men care about you too. We want you healthy both physically and mentally. Will you at least try and talk with Kate?"

"I'll try but don't look for miracles. I'll really try this time but I'm making no guarantees," he said with a lopsided smile.

His grin reassured Elizabeth somewhat and she gave his arm a light squeeze. They turned back to the table just as Carson and Kate walked through the door. The four met in the middle and gave and received coffee mugs. They all walked over to the table and found seats.

John cleared his throat and began, "Okay, I had found a cave . . ."

"Hold it, Eagle. You have to start over. Colonel Caldwell and Dr. Heightmeyer don't know why you had found a cave. You need to start from the beginning," Shadowcat said.

John rolled his eyes and pouted but said, "Alright, I'll start over. Just remember, it's not a pretty story."

"Nothing with Logan in it ever is. Go on," Rogue said with a small smile.

John smiled back at her and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts once again. "I had been flying rescue missions in Afghanistan for a few months. During this one rescue, I got clipped by some anti-aircraft artillery. My helicopter crashed and the three men on board were injured. I was hurt too but the lives of the men were what I was there for. I got the three out of the remains of the chopper. I told everyone to split up and find cover as best as they could."

John paused for about five minutes while he thought again about getting those men out of his destroyed chopper. He knew that their families would be happy to get their loved ones home. After another deep breath, he continued, "I wasn't doing so hot. I had a broken arm, shrapnel in my shoulder, a concussion and my leg was cut up pretty badly. I got what was left of the bandages on my leg so I wouldn't leave a blood trail and got out of the chopper before the enemy could show up." Everyone could see John shudder as he remembered seeing his leg all cut up.

Iceman asked, "How did your leg get cut up?"

"The anti-aircraft artillery hit the underside of the chopper. A lot of the electrical wiring is on the underside for the foot and stick controls. The flooring blew upwards and my left leg took the brunt of it. It wasn't pretty to say the least. I was lucky and didn't lose any of the men in the crash."

John blew out a deep breath and continued now that he had his emotions under control again, "I tried not to leave a trail and kind of hoped that the wind would cover my tracks. I didn't have a hat and with the concussion coupled with the sun, I tumbled down a few sand dunes. I stopped at the base of one that had some rocks. They seemed to form a cave. I crawled up into this cave-like structure and hid behind a couple more rocks.

"I must have passed out because by the time I came to again, the sun was setting. I hid in this cave for at least two days. I had no food but I did have one canteen of water. I drank it sparingly and I still was running out after those two days. It was then, I heard something. I think it was rocks shifting but I was never sure. Anyway, I peeked around this rock I was hiding behind and saw this figure start to climb into the cave. I held my breath waiting to see if I was going to have to use my nine-mil and end up giving away my position."

John glanced at Logan and half-grinned. He would always remember the next part. "I must have made some noise because I see this guy half-turn towards me. I could now get a good glimpse of him. I see this guy with black hair swept back and up, camouflage pants and shirt and carrying an M-16 rifle. I'm thinking that they guy must be crazy for being out in the desert of Afghanistan with only one weapon.

"Then I start thinking that the concussion has me hallucinating because I swear that the guy just sniffed the air. He turns towards me and quietly says, 'I'm not here to hurt you bub, just find ya.' I still didn't come out from behind the rock but I was getting dizzy again. Man, I hate concussions."

Everyone grinned or giggled at John's comment. His Atlantis teammates had seen him try to talk Carson out of keeping him in the infirmary the last four times he had a mild one. To Carson, the one he just described sounded like a very bad one. Carson was happy that John had survived it so that he could join the expedition and be a part of their lives.

"Anyway, just about the time I was passing out again, the guy walks around my rock cover and shakes his head. That was the last thing I remembered for a bit. I came to again with my shoulder and leg rebandaged and my broken arm was set and in a splint. I tried to move but he just told me to stay still. He gave me a new canteen of water and told me to sip it.

"About then, we both heard some noise at the base of the cave. He crouched behind another rock formation and waited. I couldn't move so well and couldn't see around my rock. What I did see in the shadows cast on the wall of the cave scared the crap out of me. I heard what I could only describe as swords or knives being pulled out of their scabbards but the shadow on the wall showed them coming out of the guy's hands. He then came around his rock and got behind the new guy in the cave. He reared his arm back and let it go forward into the new guy. The shadow showed that the new guy must have realized that there was someone behind him cause he turned around about the same time these knives or whatever entered his body. I saw the one shadow fall and just stared at the guy when he walked around my rock with the knives still sticking out of his hands. He then somehow got the knives back into his hands, helped me stand up and said that we had to leave now."

John shook his head and glanced at Logan. Logan just nodded at him to continue, so he did. "I wasn't going to argue so I just went with him. Over the next three days, we avoided the Taliban. He changed my bandages and told me his name was Logan. As the concussion cleared up, my ability to sense the proximity of the enemy kicked in and we helped each other avoid even more Taliban until we got back to our side of the conflict.

"The medics put a cast on my arm, dug the shrapnel out of my shoulder, sewed up the cuts on my leg and were down grading my concussion to mild. They kept me in the infirmary for about a week and then let me get better on base. Logan came by each day to see how I was doing and to update me that all three of the men had survived but had been shipped home due to their injuries. He also gave me the Professor's card and told me to contact him there once I was well and could take some leave.

"This was the mission that got me sent to the Antarctic General. I wasn't supposed to go and rescue any of the men since my superiors had written all of them off as being dead. I at least got the three of them back home to their families. For that, I can never be sorry for my actions, sir."

"I can't blame you for that Colonel and I'm sure those families appreciate that you tried to rescue their loved ones."

"I hope so sir, but I still went against orders to do it and I lost a chopper on top of everything."

"New helicopters can always be built but lives can't. You did good Colonel if you even got one soldier back to his family."

"Thank you sir," John said with all sincerity.

"So, when and why do the X-Men call you Eagle?" Rodney asked.

"Logan started calling me Eagle while we were evading the Taliban."

"But why Eagle?"

"I don't know, maybe because Hawkeye was already taken. I don't know, all I know is that he started calling me Eagle and then everyone at the school started in on it so now I'm known as Eagle."

Everyone turned and looked at Logan. He shrugged and said, "Eagles have to have great eyesight and sense of their surrounding to be able to get prey and avoid being prey. Hawks have very few enemies yet Eagles have almost become extinct because of man. John reminded me of an Eagle, especially with his love of flying. His mutant ability gave him a great sense of his surroundings and just enhances his love of flying. Eagles love to fly, finding the thermals and just gliding. John loves it just like the Eagles. He became my Eagle once his concussion started clearing up. He will always be Eagle to me."

John tried to stifle a yawn but everyone in the room could see that he was tiring again. Logan cleared his throat and said, "I think that's enough for tonight." He glanced at his watch and saw that it was twenty-three hundred hours. "Time for the pumpkin to get to bed. Doc did you want to check him before he zonks out for the night?"

"Aye, I'll walk back to his room with ye. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow," Carson said as he pushed his chair back.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" John queried.

"No!" Everyone said back to him and John half-grinned. It was nice to have someone watching his back. It was even better that it was these good friends. He shook his head and went to stand up. As he stood, the room spun around. He dropped quickly back into the seat and Logan and Rodney were quickly at his side as was Carson.

John tightly squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his mouth to help settle his stomach.

"Eagle, what happened?"

"Must of stood up too fast. The room spun there for a minute."

"Do ya still feel dizzy, son?" Carson asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

John slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing the concern in all his friends faces had John feeling bad. "Just a little light-headed Doc. I should be okay to get back to my room. You know I sleep better there than I do in the infirmary."

"Alright but we take it slow. Any more dizziness and you go straight to the infirmary where I can keep an eye on you."

"Doc, Logan and the guys are gonna be watching out for me. They can call if anything happens."

"Alright but I'm still going to check you out before I leave you alone."

"Have it your way Doc, just as long as I can stay in my own quarters," John agreed.

"Aye. Seems we all forgot that you are still suffering from a mild concussion. Nice to see the swelling is going down from your eye."

"Yeah, I can open the eye almost all the way. Can we go now?"

"Easy does it when you stand up again."

John cautiously stood up and the room stayed still. He smiled at the rest of the crowd and said, "I'll see you all in the morning. Ronon, you got a workout scheduled with the new Marines from the Daedalus at ten hundred hours. Everyone is invited to watch the fun," he grins mischievously.

The crowd nod and watch as John, Carson, and Logan make their way out of the mess hall. As the three men leave, the remaining crowd straightens the tables and chairs. The different groups bid "Good night" to one another.


	10. Chapter 10 An Ascended Conversation

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I have seemed to finally caught up with myself on chapters. I am working on the next one and hope to have it done soon. I am also working on another story which was inspired by another writer and tv show. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. They really make my day and keep me going when John's father should really be Wraith fodder.  
**

**   
**

** Chapter 10 An Ascended Conversation**

**John Sheppard's Quarters**

**Zero Five Thirty hours**

Rodney McKay sat quietly working on his computer while John Sheppard slept. Doctor Carson Beckett had given John a thorough check at twenty-three hundred hours. Carson said that the dizziness in the mess hall last night was a final stage of the concussion John had received earlier in the week. Rodney was glad to have that message passed on from Ronon when he took over watch at zero four hundred hours.

Since seeing what could only have been an Ascended Being leaving Sheppard's quarters yesterday, McKay had been using his computer to track any extra power reading that were not coming from Atlantis. He hoped that if he got extra energy readings that it would mean an Ascended Being was about.

So for the last ninety minutes, Rodney had been quietly monitoring energy readings. He was just about ready to try a different tracking idea when his computer quietly chirped. He checked his readings and then looked up. In the room, hovering over John Sheppard's bed was an energy form. For the next twenty minutes, Rodney watched it shimmer and shift as it hovered above Sheppard's sleeping form.

Another twenty minutes passed and it seemed to Rodney that whatever was going on between Sheppard and the apparition that it was coming to an end. This was his only chance to talk to whoever it was. Rodney suspected that it was John's mother and as the apparition started to lift he quietly called out, "Mrs. Sheppard?"

The apparition stopped and slowly came over to Rodney.

"Can I talk to you?"

After a minute of what felt like close scrutiny to Rodney, the apparition slowly took on the form of a young woman. Rodney couldn't help himself and quietly said, "My god, you're hot."

Mrs. Sheppard blushed and smiled at Rodney. "Nice to know that things haven't changed with the younger crowd. You must be Rodney McKay. In his dreams, John has told me about you. I'm glad to know that John has friends that will watch out for him."

"Thank . . .Thank you. I . . . I . . . I have a few questions, if you can stay to answer them?"

"I'll answer what I can. But I ask that you don't tell John that we talked. He asked me earlier if I was Ascended and I told him that I was but he still likes to call me from his dream state. This way I can still be with my son."

"Sure . . . I won't tell him. Did you know about his ATA gene?"

"I knew he was special in more than just his brilliance. I had an idea about his mutant gene when he was about five years old. He was catching baseballs no matter where they were thrown at him. He enjoyed football much more though. I think because it is more of a contact sport than baseball. I didn't know about his ATA gene until he was in Antarctica. I was watching from above. He was never one to follow orders too well so I had a feeling when he went to sit down in the chair. Like he said, how likely was he to have the gene since only a small portion of the population had the gene. I think the ATA gene is what helped him fly so well at times. How else was he able to avoid the drone?"

Rodney half-smiled at that. He remembered how Carson tried his hardest to shut down the drone before it hurt someone. He looked at Mrs. Sheppard and had to ask, "What do you think of the accusations made by your husband about your son?"

"I have gone to him many times over the years and told him to stop the accusations. It only hurts John and himself. It doesn't seem to do any good."

"It might this time. You know that the X-Men are here?"

"Yes, and I know that they know the whole sad story now."

"Well, they want to make the General pay for what he has done to John over the years. Nothing dangerous or damaging but enough to get even and make him think he is losing his mind. If you go to him when he is most vulnerable, it might make a difference. I'm even getting in on it."

"Nothing dangerous. As long he doesn't get hurt. John gets hurt enough as it is."

"We don't allow John to get hurt but he does seem to be a trouble magnet. Was he like that as a kid?"

"Scraped knees, broke his arm twice within a six month period because he wanted to fly. He jumped out of a swing and then the high dive board. He hit the board as he tried to shove himself out farther."

"He is a trouble magnet. Now if we could keep the Genii and the Wraith away from him for a while."

"I think his father should meet the Wraith. He doesn't seem to understand the danger this race poses to you people."

"Only if he goes out on a mission with us and I don't think Elizabeth would go for it. Although it would get him out of her hair for a while. I'll talk to her about it later today. John is still on medical until tomorrow."

"I know, I'm just glad that it wasn't serious this time. I have seen him other times when he has been seriously injured. I watch over him as much as I am allowed to but sometimes I wish there was more that I could do for him. I have to depend on you and his other friends to keep him out of harm's way."

"That's not always easy when he has to be the last one through the gate. He has to be sure that the team is ahead of him."

John moved restlessly in his bed and both Rodney and his mother held their breath. He finally settled back down with his back to them.

"Is there anything you want his team to do other than try to keep him out of trouble?" Rodney asked quietly. He realized that their voices had been rising in pitch so he quieted his tone down to let John sleep.

"Be there for him when you can't keep the trouble at bay. Also, he holds everything in. When he does decide to talk, just be there to listen. He needs someone to bounce ideas off of now and then. Also, don't misuse his trust. You came close Rodney but he fought his own demons and trusted you again even before you knew it."

Rodney looked down and grimaced as he remembered how he let everyone down with the Doranda incident. He had worked hard to regain everyone's trust and hoped that now he could keep it.

"I know you have to go but anything I can tell the rest of his friends from you. I know that they would like you to know that they are there for John, no matter what."

"Tell them thank you from me and that I will always be watching. They are wonderful for accepting John for who he is. And you, don't always use him to start up Ancient Technology. Sometimes just invite him down to visit or ask him out to coffee and chat. Don't get so preoccupied with your computer. Be his friend. I have to go now."

Mrs. Sheppard sort of floated over to John and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Be well my baby boy. Mom loves you."

With that final comment, she turned to pure energy and lifted up through the ceiling. John shifted in the bed but remained asleep.

Rodney just watched her go. When he finally looked at his watch, he was surprised to find that it was zero seven fifteen hours. He talked for an hour and thirty minutes to Sheppard's mother. He now had some new insights into his best friend and would try his hardest not to lose his trust again.

John moved again on his bed and slowly sat up and rubbed his hand across his eyes. He glanced around his room and his eyes lighted on Rodney. His face slowly lit up with a smile and he said, "Did you enjoy watching me sleep, McKay?"

"Like I would enjoy that. Time for you to get up anyway. I need breakfast and then I have to check in with Zelenka."

"Alright, give me thirty minutes for a shower and to get dressed. Then we can get breakfast. Why don't I meet you in the mess hall."

"Sounds like a plan. Remember, Carson wants to see you one last time this morning. That bruise is finally starting to clear up but it still looks gross."

"Thanks so much McKay." He threw the covers back and sat on the edge of his bed to get his bearings. He took a deep breath and slowly stood upright. He turned towards McKay and smiled. "I'll see you in thirty in the mess hall. Now get out of here," he grinned at McKay.

"Alright, I'm going. See you in thirty," and Rodney grabbed his computer and scooted out the door.

As Rodney walked down the hall, he called Ronon and Logan. "I'm meeting Sheppard in the mess hall in thirty minutes. Gather anyone who wants to join us."

He was acknowledged by every single X-Men and Ronon. Ronon said he would get Teyla. Rodney called Elizabeth and told her that Sheppard was on the move and to meet in the mess hall in under thirty minutes.

"How is he doing this morning, Rodney?"

"He stood up without a sign of dizziness so hopefully that and the migraines are done. Can you see if General O'Neill is free for breakfast?"

"I think he is since he's standing in my office right now. Meet you in the mess hall. Weir out."

"McKay out."

"McKay to Zelenka. Are you up yet Radek?"

"Yes, what is problem?"

"No problem, just wanted to run something by you this morning. How would you like to join me for breakfast in the mess hall. Say twenty-five minutes or so?"

"I will be there, do I need datapad?"

"By all means, bring it. I need to see some schematics."

"See you in mess hall. Zelenka out."

Rodney went to his quarters with a smile on his face. He had a plan for General Sheppard but it would require Zelenka's help. He wanted to run it by Elizabeth and the X-Men but after John had left to go to his appointment with Carson. He was glad that John was looking much better this morning without any pain on his face. What he had planned for the good General may be smelly but definitely not dangerous. Rodney had promised John's mom that nothing dangerous would befall the General with the get even "pranks" they had planned. He intended to keep that promise. He also wanted to talk to Elizabeth about sending the General out on one of their missions. He hoped she would agree. Maybe if he saw John in action as a leader then maybe he would change his mind about how he thinks of him. He could always hope but it didn't mean that it would happen.

He made it to his quarters and quickly hopped into the shower. Ten minutes later he was looking for a clean uniform. Five minutes later, his door chimed. He opened it to find Laura Cadman standing in his doorway.

"Cadman. What can I do for you?"

"If I know you Rodney, you have an idea how to get even with one General Sheppard. I want in on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He chewed out one of my team yesterday because she was in civvies. It was her day off and the Colonel said that we can be in civvies on those days. The General confronted her and when he found out that she was a Sergeant, he proceeded to chew her out for being out of uniform and then said he was writing her up for insubordination. I know you Rodney. We've all heard how he's treated his own son. We also know how protective you guys are of each other. I'm just surprised that Ronon hasn't pummeled the man yet. So now I want to know what you have in mind and me and my team want in on it."

"Fine." Rodney shook his head, "This thing is starting get a bit out of hand. Let me talk it over with Doctor Weir. If she agrees, then everyone who wants to be involved with getting even with the General can meet in small groups but we need to coordinate everything so we aren't duplicating things. And let everyone know if they do something to the General then it cannot harm him physically. I made a promise to someone and I am keeping it. You can screw with his mind all you want but no harm can come to him. Promise me Cadman or the deal is off."

"Deal, no physical harm to the General. I have a feeling that most of Atlantis will want to be in on this. We will abide by what Doctor Weir says but we want that guy gone. We can't throw him at the wormhole, can we?"

"No, even though it does sound like a nice alternative to having him around." Rodney glanced at his watch. "Look, I got to go. I'll give you a call after I talk to Elizabeth. See ya later Cadman." Rodney scooted around her and rushed down the corridor towards the mess hall. Cadman just shook her head and then headed back to her quarters to brief her team and the other Marines that wanted in on getting even.

**The Mess Hall**

Rodney McKay ran up just a John Sheppard came around the corner from his quarters. "Good timing McKay," John said with a grin.

"Sorry, got sidetracked by Cadman."

"Cadman came to see you? What did she want?"

"Nothing important, just wanted to tell me something that she saw yesterday on her patrol. Told her I'd look at it later."

"Are you sure it's not something important?"

"It can wait no matter what it is. I might need you to turn it on anyway."

"Okay." John took a step into the mess hall and was surprised by the crowd of his friends all getting breakfast. He looked up as Elizabeth and General O'Neill came over to the two men.

"We were wondering when you two would show up. We're getting the tables put together again. Rodney, Radek is looking for you," Elizabeth told McKay.

"Thanks," he said and scooted over towards where Radek was standing with a datapad and a tray full of food.

The X-Men had moved about five tables together and everyone took up seats around it. Rodney was sitting with Radek Zelenka and they were deep in conversation in hushed tones. O'Neill and Weir were discussing something that didn't interest John at all.

Soon food swapping started. Iceman looked at John's tray and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

Rodney's head snapped up at the comment. He was so afraid that he would be missing out on some good stuff that John didn't want.

John looked down and realized that he hadn't eaten a thing in the last ten minutes because he was listening to everyone's conversations. Everyone immediately stopped talking and Storm looked at John. "Don't give Doctor Beckett an excuse to keep you grounded, Eagle or the only flying that you will be doing is with me. You know that I don't need your precious puddle jumpers to fly high into the sky," she said with a knowing smile.

"Yes ma'am," and he took a big bite of his scrambled eggs. He loved flying but he wasn't so sure about flying without a plane or a puddle jumper surrounding him. After he started eating, everyone relaxed and began eating and conversing again. Rogue slipped some of her bacon onto Eagle's tray. She was never that big on pork so John wasn't upset. He slid one of his biscuits onto her tray and she squeezed his arm.

It took longer to eat breakfast than normal. So many conversations and laughter came from the enlarged table that even the regular Atlantis personnel enjoyed their morning repast leisurely. Finally, John slid his chair back and stood up.

"Well, I hate to break up the fun but one Carson Beckett is waiting on me. I will see those of you at ten hundred hours in the training room. Until then, see ya." John grinned at them all and left with his tray. He left the mess hall whistling a merry little tune.

Hank turned back to the group and looked at General O'Neill. "Are you sure that you can get General Sheppard out of our hair for a while?"

"He is supposed to be checking how efficiently this place is run, so it shouldn't be too hard to get him out of his room for a while. You're getting the lay of the land today, right?"

"Yes. We will see where he keeps things and then start in tomorrow with Operation Backlash."

"Speaking of," Rodney interrupted. "We might have most of Atlantis wanting in on this little operation."

"What do you mean, Rodney?"

"I had a visit from Cadman just before I came here. Seems the General has struck again. One of her team was in her civilian clothes and the General found out that she was a Sergeant. He wrote her up for being out of uniform. I guess when she tried to explain that the Colonel allows those off duty to be in civilian clothes, he wrote her up for insubordination."

"What?" came from Elizabeth and Jack.

"Yep and now all the Marines want to get even with the General for it."

Jack sat quietly for a minute and then said, "Tell the Marines and all the other military personnel to attend a meeting here in an hour. I know this will be hard on the Colonel, but I'm going to leave the General watching Ronon's training session. I need to let the military know what the real score is concerning anything that the General does. I don't mind them getting involved but we need to coordinate this down to a fine military operation with extra people thrown into the mix."

"Alright, I'll tell Cadman to inform the others but I think a few of us should be there for the Colonel. Having that man there will not go over well with him. Oh no . . ." Rodney trailed off as he looked at the door to the mess hall.

General Thomas Sheppard stood in the doorway, looking at the people in the mess hall. He had a disgusted look on his face as he saw so many people still eating their food. All these people should be doing their jobs, not having a snack. He finally walked over to the food line and grabbed a tray. He was hoping that the food was better this morning as opposed to last night.

Jack watched him get in line and then turned to the table. "Everyone knows their assignments. We'll meet again at lunch and go over what we know. I should have an idea of what the military contingent wants to do. See everyone at lunch or at Ronon's training session."

Jack walked over to General Sheppard's table and sat down. "So Tom, how do you like Atlantis?"

"What I've seen of it, it's not run very well. Efficiency is deeply lacking. They should have finished exploring the city by now. The military is run badly. The Lt. Colonel in charge should be discharged dishonorably especially for his dereliction of duty."

"Well, you're free to make suggestions." Jack watched as Thomas shoveled food into his mouth and ignored him completely. After a few minutes of this, Jack drained the last of his coffee and said, "Tom, you need to unwind and relax. Just wander around and get to know the place."

"I don't have time to wander and that's not why I'm here. I was sent here to make this city run more efficiently and I intend to see to it that it does."

Thomas went back to finishing his breakfast. He knew that he had a bit of time before he started to observe how the main control room was set up and running. He was determined to get on with his job, other Generals and supposed family be damned.

Jack glanced at his watch and said, "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes but I want another cup of coffee."

"I think I'll get one too. Get it to go. "

The two Generals got a mug of coffee and headed for the door. Jack looked at Thomas and said, "Follow me."

Thomas stopped and glared at him. "Why should I?"

"I want to show you something and besides, I outrank you."

Thomas stared at O'Neill incredulously but followed him without a word.


	11. Chapter 11 Training Sessions!

**Chapter 11 Training Sessions**

**Atlantis Infirmary**

**Zero Nine Hundred Hours**

John Sheppard walked smoothly through the doors of the infirmary and called, "Hey Doc!"

Carson Beckett came around the corner and smiled at Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. "Right on time. How are ye feelin' this morning, Colonel?"

"Pretty good Doc. No headache and no other symptoms that I can tell."

"Good lad. Hop up on the bed and let me check ye over," Carson said patting the diagnostic bed.

John hopped up on the bed without a problem. He sat through the temperature and blood pressure check. Tried to talk Carson out of drawing blood since he felt he had been poked with needles enough for the last few days. Carson listened to his chest and was pleased with what he heard. He checked John's eyes and found them just a touch light-sensitive but determined that was a residual effect of the two-day migraine.

After almost an hour and finally getting the results of the blood work back, he turned to John and smiled. "Everything looks good Colonel. Your eyes are still a bit light-sensitive but that is almost cleared up. Take it easy for today and I will release you back to full duty tomorrow. The bruising on the side of your head has almost cleared up. It may look ugly but that is about all it is. Any questions lad?"

John grin widened upon hearing the news. "Nope. So tomorrow I can go back out on missions, right?"

"I don't see a problem with that as long as the headaches stay gone. I still want you to get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Great. Good night's sleep. Got it Doc." John hopped off the bed and started heading for the door. "See ya, Doc," he called happily as he exited the infirmary.

Carson smiled and shook his head. He hit his com and called, "Elizabeth, this is Carson."

"Yes Carson, is there a problem?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that I am putting Colonel Sheppard back on full duty as of tomorrow barring any more migraines."

"That is good news Carson. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem luv. Glad to be able to give you the news. Now we just have to see him through his father's stay on Atlantis."

"We're working on that Carson. Although it might be a little rough for him this morning."

"What do you mean luv?"

"O'Neill is dropping off the General at Ronon's training session and then heading over to talk to the Marines. That means John will have to deal but I hope that some of the X-Men will be there to play blockers for the pair."

"What about Rodney?"

"He and Zelenka are cooking up something but I wasn't privy to it. It should be interesting whatever it is."

"Alright, let's hope for the best. Let me know if I'm needed. Beckett out."

"Will do. Weir out."

**Training Room**

**Ten hundred Hours**

Ronon looked up as John Sheppard came in at a jog. He had a big smile on his face which told Ronon that the medical check up had gone well. Ronon gave a small smile back to Sheppard to let him know that he understood the meaning of his smile.

The two men watched as the new Marines filed in and scattered around the room. What John wasn't expecting was the group of people that came to watch. He saw that Colossus, Logan, Storm, Rogue and Hank had shown up for the session. He wondered where Shadowcat and Iceman were.

John began the session with introductions. "Morning Marines and observers. I hope you're ready for this." He let out a small smile as the Marines looked at each other. "This is Tech Specialist Ronon Dex of the planet Sateda. He will be conducting the training session today. Anything he teaches you here today can and will be used within the Pegasus Galaxy. Some of you will also be taking training from Teyla Emmagen. She will be teaching stick fighting to all those wishing to learn. I've seen her in action against the Wraith and she is not to be underestimated." He looked around the room and noticed that his father was entering the room as well as General O'Neill. He came to attention and saluted the two men.

Jack smiled and returned his salute. He had to nudge Thomas so that he could tell John to relax. Thomas finally returned the salute, all be it reluctantly. "Relax Colonel. We're just here to observe the training session. I hear Specialist Dex is a sight to be seen."

John relaxed into an at-ease position but still looked a bit nervous. Ronon came up behind him and let John know that he was not alone with the other General. The rest of the men relaxed slightly as well.

"He certainly is General O'Neill." John turned back to the Marines. "Why don't we have four of you come out and surround Ronon and see how you handle him? You, you, you and you," he said pointing at four different men from different areas of the room.

The four men came out and shifted into four different points around Ronon. Ronon shook his hair down from around his face and smiled slightly. He walked around as each man prepared to attack. Ronon leaped into the air and knocked out the first man and did a spin and took out the next two men. The final man never got to throw a punch before Ronon took him down. The second two men were shakily trying to stand when Ronon took them under each of his arms and then spun them around in mid-air. Both men hit the mat hard and laid there for more than a minute.

Shocked silence filled the room and then applause erupted from the viewers. General O'Neill was impressed and he nodded at Colonel Sheppard to acknowledge his approval of the exercise.

When the applause died down, General O'Neill piped up, "Specialist Dex, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn your technique?"

"I was a runner for seven years. It was either kill or be killed. I learned to fight to survive."

"Do you teach these techniques to our soldiers?"

"As many that want to learn can and most do. Can't get McKay in here at all."

"Guess he'd rather use his brain than brawn."

"Sometimes brains aren't always enough. Knowing how to fight can come in right handy," John supplied.

"You have that right Colonel. I was always telling Daniel that. He finally learned how to fight but it took a good chunk of a year to teach him.

"Specialist Dex, how about another demonstration before you begin your teaching session."

Ronon just grinned ferally and looked around for four more vic . um .willing volunteers. John leaned against a mannequin and motioned for four more Marines to step up. These four thought they were ready for Ronon this time. They had seen his technique and felt a bit more prepared for it.

Ronon lowered his eyes and appeared to be looking at the floor as the four marines circled him. Without warning, Ronon was jumping in the air and took out the first one. Ronon then spun and took out the two on either side of him. The last one gulped just as Ronon's fist impacted with the side of his head. The Marine hit the floor like a stone.

While Ronon was beginning this round of demonstrations, General O'Neill slipped out of the room and whispered to Major Lorne that General Sheppard needed to stay for the entire training session. Major Lorne nodded and the turned back to observing the session while keeping an eye on General Sheppard.

As the four were helped up off the mats, more of the Marines were coming up to Ronon and asking how he did what he did. He quietly answered each of their questions and then John matched them up into pairs to practice what Ronon had showed them. John assisted with Ronon demonstrating the more intricate maneuvers.

Forty-five minutes later, Shadowcat and Iceman made an appearance. They watched while Ronon and John instructed the other Marines. When it looked like the session was ending, Hank spoke up. "Now that we've all seen what Ronon can do, how about seeing what some of my team can do against him."

Ronon smiled with a feral gleam and nodded his consent. John just shook his head and agreed. "Who is it going to be?"

"Myself, Shadowcat, Colossus and Wolverine," Hank said looking at Logan for approval.

Logan nodded and stepped up on the mat. Shadowcat and Colossus also took up positions opposite each other on the mat. Hank stood on the mat across from Logan with Ronon in the center. Ronon looked at Shadowcat and said, "Can it be someone else than her, I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry sir, you won't," Shadowcat grinned up at him and then got in her ready stance. Logan, Colossus and Hank all stood loose limbed, ready for Ronon's attack.

Ronon shook his head and paced around in a small circle. The next thing the observers watched was as both Hank and Logan took down Ronon. Ronon had done a spin with a fist aimed at Hank's head. Hank had grabbed his hand and spun him a bit faster at Logan who grabbed the wrist and twisted it clock-wise while Hank bent down and grabbed an ankle and took Ronon down. John just shook his head and waited for the growl from Ronon.

Hank and Logan were getting ready to release him when they heard the growl. They looked briefly at each other and then moved as one up and away from Ronon. Ronon jumped to his feet and swung. His hand came in contact with Shadowcat's head and continued on through to the other side without any harm coming to the teenager. Gasps from the crowd gathered could be heard as his hand emerged on the other side.

Ronon continued his swing and then was stopped and flung slightly backwards. Colossus had converted to his metal form as soon as Ronon and jumped up off the floor. In this form, not much moves the young man.

Ronon bounced off of the young Colossus and ended up flat on his back. He shook his head, growl yet again and jumped back to his feet. Colossus let him get a few hits in until he grabbed a wrist and just held on. Finally, Ronon stopped flailing against the young man and slowed his breathing down.

Colossus looked at Hank and then at John. John nodded and Colossus let go of Ronon's wrist but didn't revert back to human form until Ronon stood up on his own and then moved away from him. Ronon watched as Colossus reverted and then extended his hand towards the young man. Colossus took the hand and then pulled Ronon into a bear hug and commented, "Comrade!"

Jack had snuck back into stand next to Thomas as Ronon and Colossus were battling (albeit one-sided battling). He looked at Thomas, who was watching intently. He saw a strange gleam in his eye which he didn't like. Finally, he said to Thomas, "See something interesting."

"This group of misfits seems to be better fighters than our own Marines. Sad but I would take them over our men any day."

"Some of them are children. You would put children into war. They shouldn't have to be fighters at their age."

"That little girl took the hit and never flinched. She doesn't even have a bruise to show for the hit she took. You saw it, the fist seemed to go through her head yet she never flinched."

"I still wouldn't put her in combat. She should be allowed to grow up naturally, not forced to maturity because she can fight."

"This isn't up for debate O'Neill. Those four . . . things . . . for want of a better term, worked like a well oiled machine. You saw what they can do. They should be training our men as well as that other fellow."

"We're not having this discussion. The X-Men are people, the same as you or I, with a special gene. Just like your own son has two special genes. That's all." Jack blew out a puff of breath and continued, "Now, Teyla is going to be giving stick fighting lessons after lunch. Until that demonstration, why don't we just wander Atlantis and get a feel for her. Each base has its own distinct feel to it. Instead of trying to change it, why don't you try to work with it? So far, I think the place works remarkably well."

"Improvements can be made everywhere that includes with the administration of every facility."

Jack just shook his head and guided Thomas out of the training room.

Meanwhile, Ronon turned around and looked at Shadowcat. She just grinned up at him. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nope, never touched me."

"How's that possible?"

"Put me down and I'll show you."

Ronon gently put her on the mat and watched as she held out her hand. "Now put your hand on mine." He laid his hand flat on her's. As he stood there, she phased her hand up through his and then back down until their hands were palm to palm again. When her hand went through his, Ronon's eyes widened.

"That's why you never touched me. When I first started doing it, it scared me to death. Now it's part of me. I can phase people too."

"I can see how that would come in handy. I'm still glad I didn't hurt you."

"Does that mean that we're friends now?"

"If you want. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

"You really went at it against Colossus. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Nope, never happen. Sparring lets out my frustrations normally. I'm not one much for meditation or for being still."

"Neither am I. Guess we have to be friends. We can be restless together," she grinned up at him. He gave her a small smile and hugged her again.

"How did the recon go?" he asked quietly.

"I think we have everything we need unless he moves his stuff around on his own."

"Good, I look forward to the fun," he said evilly.

Hank looked over, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Hank, you're always hungry," Storm laughed.

"Can't help it, I'm a big guy," he grinned back.

"Teyla will be doing training at thirteen hundred hours for those interested," John announced. Many Marines nodded and then left the training facility.

John looked over and saw Carson standing at the edge of the crowd and sidled over to him. "If I take it easy, can I go a round or two with Teyla?"

"I'll talk to Teyla. Nothing fancy or strenuous, understand lad?"

"Yeah and thanks Doc."

"Na a problem. Just be careful."

"I will, I promise. Come and watch."

"If I have some time. Go on wi' ye now," Carson grinned and shooed him out the door.

As John left, Carson strolled over to Hank and the others. "How is Operation Backlash comin'?"

"It seems that most of the base wants in on this. General O'Neill had a chat with them while we were in here," Storm told him.

"This should be an interesting few months. When do you start?"

"In the morning. Shadowcat is going to phase Iceman into the pipe area to his shower and turn it cold while he's showering and shaving."

"Oh, this should be fun to watch from an observer's stand point."

"It certainly should. Are you sure that Eagle is up to going out on missions again?"

"Positive. The concussion has totally cleared up. Today is just an added precautionary day for me. Having a workout with Teyla will help get him prepared for the upcoming missions. Do you know how many that you will be going out with him on?"

"No but at least three. They will give us an idea what the planets are like and what the native people are like as well."


	12. Chapter 12 Additional Training!

**Chapter 12 Additional Training  
**

**Mess Hall**

**Ten Fifteen Hundred Hours**

General Jack O'Neill walked back into the mess hall and was a bit taken aback by how many people were in the room. It seemed that most of the civilian personnel along with all the off-duty military personnel were there.

When the military crew saw him enter, they all came to attention which in turn quieted down the civilian crew. He walked over to a table and awkwardly climbed up on it so he could be seen and heard by everyone.

"May I have your attention? Military personnel may be at ease. Could everyone find a seat so we could get started?" He waited while everyone seated themselves. After about two minutes, quiet remained. He cleared his throat and began. "I take it all of you are here about General Sheppard?" Many, if not all heads nodded. "Okay, The X-Men and Doctor McKay have devised a plan called Operation Backlash. If you all want in on this and you know of the rest of the crew that is on duty currently, then it has to be coordinated. You will divide into groups with a leader for each group. What we plan to do is make him think that he is going a little nuts. This is also a way of getting back at him for a major slight that he has done to Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. I have to assume that the military personnel find the Colonel an acceptable leader?"

Sergeant Stackhouse stood up and said, "Speaking for the military personnel, I'd say he is a very good leader and we would follow him into any skirmish there was, Sir."

"Thank you Sergeant. I'm assuming that the scientific crew likes the Colonel as well?"

Doctor Radek Zelenka stood and addressed O'Neill. "We all respect the Colonel and will fight to keep him here. The General does not know how good a man he really is."

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that. Now, to get this done you will form teams. I want two science crew and two military on each team. If your team comes up with an idea of how to get back at General Sheppard, you will run it by Ambassador McCoy, Doctor McKay or myself. We will let you know if the idea is in the planning stages or not. Under no circumstances is General Sheppard to be physically injured. I know that idea would make you all feel better but this is a psych war. We want him to feel like he is going a bit nuts.

"Now, make up your teams and set meeting times. I want this room organized and cleared by the end of the hour. No acting without authorization from one of the three of us. That's all. Oh, before I forget. If anybody is written up or has been written up by General Sheppard, don't worry about it. Everything has to go through me first and they might conveniently get lost in some shredder."

Jack climbed down off the table and the room began to break up into teams of four. If there were any left over then some groups enlarged to six to accommodate those that didn't have a group. Meeting times were set and then the groups disbursed and went about their duties. Jack smiled to see the organizing being done and the rallying to save their Colonel from a very bad General.

**Training Room**

**Twelve Forty-five Hours**

Teyla and John Sheppard stood in the ready position as some of the Marines began to file back into the room. Without warning, two sticks clacked together and then a rhythm was set up for about three minutes. Teyla made a move and John blocked it with his stick but he forgot about the counter move that Teyla then made. Her second stick cracked against his arm and he was forced to drop his stick as his arm went tingly.

He let out a yelp and shook his hand as his stick hit the ground. Teyla smiled and said, "You are not concentrating."

"I am. I just forgot about that counter move you do. Ready to go again?"

"Always. Remember to center yourself and we shall spar for a bit longer. You did well for a bit."

"Just a bit excited about being back on full duty tomorrow. Finally get to go off-world again."

"It has only been a week."

"I know, but a week seems like a really long time when you want to do something."

"I understand Colonel. I, too, am looking forward to going off-world again," she said with a smile. She got into her ready stance and waited on John.

John calmed his slightly racing heart and found his center. He then got into his ready stance. After about thirty seconds of inactivity, a blur of motion began. For the next five minutes, Teyla and John cracked sticks together in a beautiful rhythm of timing and choreography that was something to behold.

All the observers were amazed at how well the Colonel was doing. It almost looked like a dance between the two combatants. Jack smiled to see how smooth John was fighting with Teyla. He looked over at Thomas and could just feel the animosity rolling off the man. He couldn't understand how one person could hate his own flesh and blood so much.

Thomas had a sneer on his face as he watched his son and this woman hit each other with sticks. This wasn't fighting. How could anyone consider this a type of combat? Anyone could probably do it.

John made a move that swung his stick over Teyla's head as she slid her body down and sideways. She smiled at the move and then tried to take out John's feet. He jumped but kept his sticks at the ready and stopped her own sticks as they tried to come down on his arm again.

Teyla stopped and stood up. She smiled and said, "Much better."

John grinned and then looked around the room. He nodded at General O'Neill and went to salute General Sheppard. Jack shook his head and nodded for him to start the exercise.

John nodded back to O'Neill and looked to see who else had come.

All the X-Men were present. Logan had mentioned that he knew some martial arts and wondered if he would like to try stick fighting with Teyla.

"Logan, would you like to try a go with the sticks?"

"Why not," he said and made his way to the floor.

"Play nice Logan," John said with a grin as he passed his sticks over.

Logan got into his ready stance as did Teyla. Silence reigned for about a minute and then crack after crack could be heard of the sticks. Teyla was enjoying this workout and sensed that Logan would be good at all hand-to-hand fighting.

After a few minutes, Logan stopped and looked at Teyla. He then bowed to her as a sign of respect. He thanked her for the exercise and then calmly walked off the floor. He handed the sticks to Rogue and said, "Your turn."

Rogue took the sticks and nervously walked out on to the floor. She spun the sticks trying to get a feel for them and then Logan commented to her, "Just like the Danger Room sequence we ran three weeks ago. Start slow and you'll pick it up quick."

Rogue nodded and then bowed to Teyla. Teyla wasn't sure what to make of the bowing but she accepted it and nodded back at Rogue. She got into her ready stance and prepared to start slow and then build up the speed.

As with Logan, Rogue began slow and matched Teyla strike for strike. Soon a speeded up rhythm could be heard through the room. After a few minutes, Rogue miscalculated a strike and got hit on the arm. The sting and tingly feeling caught her off guard and she dropped her sticks. Logan was proud of how long she held her own. He had been working with her for weeks to build up her speed and confidence in self-defense.

Rogue rubbed her arm as Teyla came over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just stings and tingles a little. Thank you for letting me try."

"You are quite welcome and very good for a beginner. If you would like more instruction while you are here, do not hesitate to ask. I would be honored to train with you."

Rogue smiled and thanked her and then walked off the floor. She turned to Iceman and said, "Your turn Bobby. Play nice."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep, nothing Logan hasn't done before. Go on, get out there," she grinned at him.

Iceman walked out slowly to the middle of the room. He spun the sticks in his hands and tried to get a feel for the weight of each one. He had only started training with Logan last week in the martial arts so was very unsure of his ability.

He bowed slightly to Teyla and then hoped that he was in the correct stance. Teyla smiled at him and got into her stance. She slowly brought her right stick up and then down quickly. Iceman just got his own right stick up in time.

Teyla then began to slowly swing each stick in turn until Iceman got the rhythm. Logan nodded as Iceman kept pace with the woman. He was still swinging in a rhythm when Teyla took a swipe at her opponent's left side. She connected solidly and Iceman doubled over. The only problem is that his right hand came out and shot ice at Teyla. She barely saw it at the last second and got out of the way although it did brush the skin on her left shoulder. She shivered and quickly brought her right hand up to cover the area.

John rushed over to Teyla and Storm and Logan went over to Iceman. John asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my shoulder is just extremely cold. Now I understand why they call him Iceman. Did I hurt him?"

"Don't think so. He was just reacting to the way he was trained. You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Let us go see to your young friend," and she walked over to the trio in the middle of the room.

Logan and Storm were on either side of Iceman. He was winded but slowly standing up. His left hand was holding onto his left side and he looked sheepishly at Teyla as she approached.

He looked at Teyla and said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No but it seems that I did hurt you. Should you not see Doctor Beckett?"

"No just knocked the wind out of me. I wasn't expecting that hit but I should have been. I only started martial arts with Logan last week while coming here so I'm not very good yet."

"I can tell that you will be a fine student. You did quite well with me. If you, Rogue or Logan wish to practice more, just let me know and I will be happy to work out with any of you."

Iceman smiled and then bowed to Teyla in a show of respect. Teyla took him by the shoulders and brought their foreheads together in the traditional Athosian greeting. Iceman grinned and John smiled.

Logan and Storm helped Iceman off the floor and Carson looked at his side. After a few minutes of poking and prodding, Carson said he was just suffering from a large bruise but would be fine by the morning.

Jack watched from the sidelines and decided that he wanted to give it a try. He stepped out on to the floor and nodded at John. "Kinda would like to give it a try if Teyla is up to it?"

Teyla smiled and nodded her consent. John grabbed the fighting sticks and handed them to Jack. "She's tricky sir. Be careful," John said with a grin. Jack nodded and took the sticks. He spun them in his hands a few times and then stood ready to start.

Teyla got into her ready stance and spun her left stick a few times. She nodded at Jack that she was ready and Jack attacked without warning. She countered all of his moves and then they got into a fighting rhythm for all of five minutes. Teyla then countered a move he made which totally caught Jack off guard. Teyla swatted him on the rear end as she moved past him.

Jack grabbed at his butt and grimaced at the sting. He then turned and glared determinately at Teyla. He was ready for another go and about eight minutes into the battle, Teyla had him on his knees with her sticks across his neck.

"You lost concentration General. Against a Wraith, you would have been dead or dying right about now."

"I see that. Now how do I get out of this mess?"

Teyla released him and helped him to stand. He thanked her and carried his sticks over to Thomas. Jack held them out to him and said, "Give it a try. It's not as easy as it looks."

"This is not fighting, it's child's play. I fully expect to beat her in one go."

Jack just smiled and shook his head. He knew that Tom had no chance in hell of beating her. Jack watched as Tom removed his jacket and handed it to a young Marine. So far, no one had beaten Teyla and Logan had called an end to his session, hence that was a draw.

Tom walked out to the middle of the room and turned and faced Teyla. He nodded at her to begin and she got in her ready stance. Tom watched her face and realized that she was not giving away any idea of what or when she would begin.

Abruptly, her right arm came up and cracked against Tom's arm. Tom dropped his stick and swung out with his other stick. Teyla blocked the swing and then swung her right stick again and cracked against Tom's left knee. Tom dropped like a stone and Teyla took advantage of it. She had him pinned against her body with her sticks across his throat.

John just shook his head and glanced over at General O'Neill. Jack grinned back and nodded for John to go to his dad. John slowly walked out to hear Teyla commenting, "You must learn concentration General. If you don't, then a Wraith will kill you quickly."

"Let me up and I'll show you some real fighting."

Teyla looked at John and shook her head. She released the General and John held out his hand to help him to his feet. The General glanced at the hand and looked up at his son. He turned away and got to his feet all on his own. He rubbed at his knee and then looked to see where Teyla was. She had just stepped back into the middle of the room when the General charged at her. A gasp went up from the crowd and Teyla saw him coming at her. She sidestepped the charge and used her sticks to lightly strike the General on the back.

Thomas dropped to the floor and slid into the other side of the crowd. No one helped him up; afraid he would strike out at them. Thomas turned over and let out a low growl. He would not be humiliated by a young girl with no training in the military field. He dragged his sore body up off the floor and ran at her full tilt.

Teyla spun and cracked her sticks against Thomas as he charged her again. She didn't mean to do it so hard but she ended up hitting the side of his head and he dropped like a stone, unconscious.

John, Jack and Carson all ran out onto the floor and checked on the unconscious man. They gently rolled him over and Carson checked his vitals. John was quietly biting his lip and Jack rested his hand on John's shoulder.

Teyla came up to John and said, "I am sorry. I did not mean to hit your father so hard but he attacked as if he were possessed. I only was defending myself."

"It's not your fault Teyla. He should never have attacked you from behind. I think he felt humiliated. He was never beaten in hand-to-hand combat. You aren't military trained and I think he thought you would be a push-over. You did the only thing you could have in this situation. He deserved what he got. We may not ever get along but I don't like to see him hurt even if it was his own stupidity. I'm not mad one bit at you." He touched foreheads with Teyla and then smiled at her.

Teyla smiled back and then looked down at Carson working on John's father. Carson sat back and called for a gurney to be brought to the training room. He looked up at John and said, "He'll be alright. I don't think there's any concussion but he did get hit kind of hard. I knew what was comin' the minute he got up the second time. He'll have a headache when he wakes up but he'll be fine. I'll send him to rest in his quarters when he wakes up and he should be right as rain tomorrow morning. Don't worry Colonel. Seems he has a hard head same as you," Carson grinned at John.

John let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. A gurney and two orderlies arrived then and transferred the General from the floor. In no time at all, Carson had him being wheeled out of the training room and headed to the infirmary so he could be observed until he awoke.

John watched until the gurney turned the corner and then he turned back to the training room. "Alright, now you've all seen what not to do, who would like to get instruction on how to properly fight with sticks?"

The entire room, except for Logan, raised their hands. John grinned and said, "Those interested see Teyla and make arrangements for a training period. Just remember that she does also go out on missions so make arrangements accordingly." Everyone nodded and slowly made their way over to Teyla to schedule times for training.

Logan came over to John and looked him seriously in the eye. "He'll be okay. It may even teach him a lesson not to underestimate his opponents."

"That'll be the day. He'll come up with some excuse to write her up or charge her with assault."

"Don't worry about it. He won't do anything to Teyla," Jack told him.

"How can you be so sure, General? He's always gotten his own way except for me."

"Well, he reports to me, so nothing will happen to Teyla. He's not getting his way with anything while we're here."

"That's good to know Sir. I guess I should go see if he's come to. If you'll excuse me Sir?"

"Go on Colonel. Keep me informed as to when he wakes up. I have some choice words for him myself."

John saluted and turned to leave the room. Jack and Logan looked at each other. "He cares about the man, yet they don't talk. I never had anyone treat me that bad," Logan commented as John left the room.

"He wants to do everything in his power to maybe impress the man but John's beating his head against a brick wall. The more I learn about Tom, the less I like the man. General Landry has known him for a long time and never knew that John was his son. He kept it hidden from everyone."

"Not a very good father at all. I'm glad they sent me to find Eagle. He's a good soul even without a good father figure. His mother did an excellent job of raising him until the accident. We'll just have to be there for Eagle when he needs us."

"I'm glad. You and his team here are good friends and an excellent family for him. He needs someone to be in his corner." Jack paused. "Will this delay Operation Backlash?"

"No. Doc Beckett said he would be released later today so tomorrow begins the fun. Kitty and Bobby are ready for their parts at the beginning of the morning."

"Good, the sooner we start maybe the sooner he comes to his senses and sees what an interesting and intelligent son that he has. He's missed out on so much because of his own stupidity."

"It has affected Eagle but I think the X-Men have helped with some of the emotional upheaval he's had. The Court Martial was a problem but I'm glad that they sent him to Antarctica instead of booting him out."

"He's a good officer and an excellent pilot. We really need more like him but he does have a problem with authority."

"You should see me with authority," Logan grinned.

"I don't think I want too," Jack grinned back.

**Atlantis Infirmary**

**Two Hours Later**

General Thomas Sheppard slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to figure out where he was. He slowly looked around and saw his son sitting in a chair next to his bed. He wondered why John was there but decided that he didn't really care. John wasn't his. His wife had cheated on him and John was the result. He had tried to convince his wife that keeping the child was a bad idea but she had loved the child. He had never shown affection to the boy as he grew but his love for his wife overcame his hatred for her cheating on him.

What he couldn't understand was why John felt the way he did. No matter how he treated him, John kept trying to do everything to get his support. He made the honor roll in school, he took his school to the football championships, and John could have joined Mensa. So many things over the years yet Thomas wanted nothing to do with the boy. Then he had joined the Air Force. That was another insult.

As he laid there thinking, he was also observing his so-called son. It seemed John had been there for a while. It also looked as if he was used to sitting in the chair next to the bed. John had dozed off and as Thomas looked at John, he realized how many of his late wife's features that John had. Maybe that was part of the reason he never wanted to see John again. The memories of his wife had been stronger lately. He missed her desperately and seeing John just reminded him of how much.

John shifted in the chair but didn't awaken. Thomas wondered why he didn't. He noticed that John had an air about him. It seemed that John was older than he really was. Thomas wondered if he had done that to John or if life in general had done it.

Thomas shifted slightly in the bed and that seemed to rouse John. He sat straight up in the chair and rubbed at his eyes. A small smile lit his face and John stood up and moved to the head of the bed.

"Finally awake Sir. Let me get Doctor Beckett," John said and turned to get Carson.

"Wait. Why are you here?"

"You hit the floor pretty hard Sir. I wanted to be sure that you were going to be alright. You've been out for a couple of hours so I was a bit worried."

"You didn't need to stay here and I don't want you here."

"Yes Sir. I'm leaving as soon as I let Carson know you're awake." John saluted and then turned and went to get Carson.

"Carson, he's awake. I'll be going now."

"I take it he didn't appreciate you waiting for him to wake up?"

"Nope but it made me feel a bit better. Thanks. He won't say it so I'm saying it for him."

"You don't have to lad but I thank ye for it. Now go get somethin' to eat," Carson said with a smile.

John smiled back sadly and quickly left the infirmary.

Carson shook his head and headed over to the General's bed. "Good to see you awake General Sheppard. How are ye feelin'?"

"Some pain in my head but nothing that is debilitating. Can I leave?"

"After I do my checks General." Carson then checked his eyes, pulse, blood pressure and checked the side of his head that he was hit on.

"Well, except for a residual headache, you should be fine General. I wouldn't stick fight with Teyla anymore while you're here but you should be fine in the morning."

"She attacked me. I should have her written up for attacking a superior officer."

"First off General, I was there during your fight with Teyla. She defended herself against an attack from behind. As for writing her up for attacking a superior officer, she is a civilian, just the same as me. She has allied herself and her people with us. If you don't want to make enemies of some of the finest people that I have met, you will do nothing to antagonize her. Now, having said that, your clothes are on the other bed. You can get dressed and go get something to eat and then remain in your quarters resting for the rest of the night. If you have any problems or the headache returns, come and see me tomorrow and I'll prescribe something for the pain. Good day to you lad," Carson said and headed back to his office. He shut the door and let out a frustrated breath.

Thomas laid in bed thinking about what Carson had said. Truth be told, he did attack the young woman. He just couldn't believe that the small woman could beat him, a trained Marine, with a couple of sticks. He pushed the covers back and began to get dressed. How could she beat him? She's not even trained to fight.

He was straightening his tie when he thought about John. Part of him didn't understand why John insisted on worrying about him. Another part was starting to lean towards accepting John in his life a bit but every time he looked at the boy, all he saw was his wife. Maybe he should try to get used to the boy but it was not something he looked forward to.

He walked out of the infirmary and headed to the mess hall. He would just get a cold turkey sandwich and take it back to his room. He was still a bit tired but decided that some food would be good.

Carson looked out his office window as the General left. He hit his com and called to Major Lorne, "Major, the General has just left the infirmary. I told him to get some food and then rest in his quarters for the rest of the day and night."

"Thanks Doc. I'll spread the word. Lorne out"

"Beckett out." As Carson signed off, he wondered how the night would go. He was hoping for a quiet night and he hoped that Colonel Sheppard got some good rest himself. He knew that the General had said something to the Colonel because he wasn't his usual chipper self when the Colonel let him know that the General was awake. He could only hope that Operation Backlash did some good for both Sheppards.

**A/N: It seems I hit a snag and am now a bit behind with writing. I know what I want to do but getting it down is proving a challenge right now. The next chapter will begin Operation Backlash. Subsequent chapters will be the X-Men and John's team going out on missions. Beware of Wraith, Genii and Wraith Worshippers in upcoming chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even just read the story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13 Operation Backlash Begins!

**Chapter 13 Operation Backlash Begins**

**City of Atlantis**

**Zero Five Hundred Hours**

**X-Men's Quarters**

Ronon Dex pounded on the door to the X-Men's quarters for the second time in five minutes. Finally, a sleepy blue head opened the door and looked up at him.

"Rise and shine guys," Ronon said.

"For what do we want this wake up call for?" Hank asked sleepily.

"I was asked by Iceman and Shadowcat to give them a wake up call. The General gets up by five-thirty, does exercises for thirty minutes and then takes a hot shower."

Knowledge dawned on Hank that it would take the kids a bit to wake up before they could get to the shower pipes. Hank looked up at Ronon and said, "Thanks, I'll get them moving. Where are you off to?"

"Sheppard and I run every morning. Doc said he was fine so we're back to our usual schedule. Gotta go, I'm a bit late. Good luck this morning," and with that comment, Ronon took off at a fast jog to greet John.

Hank shook his head and turned to the girls' room. He knocked on the door and said, "Kitty, time to get up."

A muffled, "Five more minutes, please?" came from inside the room.

"Sorry little one but you and Bobby have a job this morning and you've got less than forty-five minutes to get a move on. Don't make me come in there young lady," Hank said sternly but with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already."

Hank smiled and moved over to the boys' room. Knocking on the door again he called, "Bobby, time to get up."

A blast of cold air and a light sheet of ice covered the door. Hank shook his head and thought, 'kids'. He opened the door and broke the ice block. He walked over to Bobby's bed and dumped the boy on the floor.

Bobby twisted around in his covers and finally escaped and came up in a fighter's stance. Hank chuckled and said, "The cold shower was your idea. You now have forty minutes to get into place. Move it or loose it."

Bobby blinked at Hank a few times and then realized who it was. He finally nodded and leaned down to pick up his sheet and blanket. He remade his bed and then went to get a shower. Peter just threw his covers over his head in hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep until he had to get up as well.

Hank headed back to his room to shower and passed a fully awake Logan. Logan grinned and said, "Couldn't get the kids up huh?"

"Sometimes I never envy Ororo and Charles. How they handle all the kids at the school and with so many different powers and backgrounds."

"I know what you mean but considering everything that has happened to them over the past couple of years, these kids have matured. I just hope they haven't lost their childhood. I lost mine way too early," Logan said a bit sadly. He took a deep breath and then said, "Well, I'm off to chase Eagle and Ronon. Give 'em incentive to run faster maybe," Logan grinned evilly at Hank. He nodded and then headed out the main door.

Thirty minutes later, Kitty and Bobby stepped into the main living quarters. Storm smiled at the two kids and said, "We'll go to breakfast when you get back. Are you sure that you can do this?"

"Seems pretty straight forward. Let's hope Atlantis let's us do what we need to. Eagle said that the city sometimes protects its own."

"Well, in a way you are protecting its own, you're protecting Eagle. Now off with you two and be careful."

"We will, promise," Bobby said and he escorted Kitty out the door.

**General Thomas Sheppard's Quarters**

**Zero Six Hundred Hours**

Thomas Sheppard swiped the sweat off his forehead and then placed the towel around his shoulders. At sixty-two years of age, he still only looked about forty-nine. His hair was turning grey but he was proud of his good physical condition. Every morning he rose at five a.m. and did an hour of exercise. His bad knee kept him from running but with all the walking there was to do at all the different bases; he knew that he could keep in good shape. Now it was time for his shower. A nice hot shower would stimulate his muscles even more.

Thomas stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the water warm up as he got undressed. As he stepped into the shower stall, he went over in his mind the different places within Atlantis that he was going that day. A trip to the hangar bay as well as the laundry room. He still wasn't positive what the Chair room was but knew he had a week to find out.

His shower started out hot but then started getting cold; he shook his head and turned up the hot water. Temperature evened out again so he continued to scrub at his body. All of a sudden, a blast of cold water hit him in the chest. He jumped back and hit the back wall of the stall trying to get away from the cold water. He cautiously reached his hand around the spray of water and tried to adjust the water back to hot.

**Meanwhile**

**In the Wall**

Bobby had his hand on the pipe that controlled the water flow. Every time he attempted to change the temperature, it seemed like the City was fighting him. He tried a little too hard and icy cold water shot out the showerhead.

Kitty could feel the hum of the City as if it seemed to be breathing. She had never felt anything like it before and wondered if any of the other X-Men or Eagle felt it too. After watching Bobby struggle with something that was usually very easy for him, she whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It's like the City is fighting me. I can't keep the cold at the right level or it's coming out almost like ice. I don't get it," Bobby whispered back.

"Let me try something," Kitty said. She watched Bobby nod and then closed her eyes. She remembered seeing John look like he was concentrating when he connected with Atlantis, so she gave it a try.

'_Atlantis, my name is Kitty. We aren't trying to hurt the man in the other room. We just want him to think about how he's treated John. It's hurt John and maybe by us doing different things to let him see how he's treated John, he'll wake up and see the errors of his ways. Please don't fight us on this. We will not hurt him physically but maybe teach him a good lesson in humanity. Will you help us?'_

For some reason felt that Atlantis understood because suddenly, Bobby had no problem regulating the water to just cold enough to force the General out of the shower. Bobby looked at Kitty and smiled. "Whatever you did worked. Now let's get out of here," he said.

Kitty completely phased both Bobby and herself. They quickly left the pipe area and out the wall on the opposite side of the General's quarters. Both teenagers hugged each other quickly and then took off for their own quarters and hopefully to head for breakfast.

**Uninhabited Area of Atlantis**

**Zero Five Twenty Hours**

John looked up as Ronon came around the corner. John smiled and slowly started jogging. Ronon caught up and matched John's stride. Once both men were warmed up, John started his normal run stride. Ronon caught and passed John. This was a normal routine for the two men. Once sufficiently warmed up, both men would start running and pass each other. This was a way for them to keep in shape and up their stamina.

Today was slightly different. Logan was following at a discrete distance. Every once in a while, he would let his presence be known to Ronon. This would encourage Ronon to pick up speed. In turn, Ronon would pass John. John would pick up his pace and would eventually catch up and finally pass Ronon.

After almost an hour of running, John finally lost his strength and came to a halt. He bent over his knees breathing hard. Ronon handed him a bottle of water and John took a large drink.

Logan ran up to them and asked, "You okay Eagle?"

"Yeah, just a bit winded. Been a week since I did any running. It felt good to push myself. What brings you out so early?"

"I was up so decided to get some exercise in. I'm kind of looking forward to going off world. Stretch my senses out."

"And a few other things, no doubt."

"Maybe. Just depends on what we find out there."

"I'm looking forward to finding something out there."

"There's always something out there but just what that is, is usually a mystery."

Logan grinned ferally and Ronon snorted.

John shook his head at the two men and finally said, "Why don't I meet you in the mess hall? I'm heading for a shower then breakfast."

Ronon and Logan both nodded and the three men went their separate ways. Ronon still wondered how much of a relationship with John that Logan had. Logan seemed to act as Sheppard's brother some of the time and more like a father at other times. Ronon made a personal vow that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt Sheppard emotionally if he could prevent it.

**Mess Hall **

**Zero Six Thirty Hours**

The X-Men and John's team met in the mess hall and moved enough tables together to eat. Kitty was still thinking about her strange conversation with Atlantis and was also trying to figure out how to ask John about it.

After about twenty minutes of eating and chatting, Kitty moved over to John and quietly asked, "Eagle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure can. What's up?"

"Do you feel like Atlantis is alive?"

John thought about this for a few minutes and finally said, "Sometimes I get the feeling that she is letting me do things because she has a feeling about what I'm about to do. There is also like a background hum that I always hear in my mind yet no one else seems to hear it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that I hear that background hum as well."

"Cool. We need for Carson to check to see if you have the ATA gene as well."

"What would it mean if I did? I wouldn't have to leave Xavier's, would I?"

"No, but General O'Neill might use you to help defend Earth. They've got a Chair in Antarctica and I made it light up like a Christmas tree. If your gene is anywhere as strong as mine then they might do that. Although I think since you're a minor then they would have to get Xavier's permission. He is your guardian while you're at the school."

"Cool. I thought it was strange that I heard this hum in my head." She gave John a hug and went back to finishing her breakfast.

Thomas came into the mess hall and he got a strong cup of coffee. The shower this morning had confused him but he was determined that it would not change the way he wanted his day to go.

Jack saw Thomas enter the mess hall and watched as he made his way over to the coffee urn. Thomas looked a little pale but other than that, to Jack, he looked normal. Jack walked over and sat down next to Thomas and said, "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to check out this Jumper Bay and see how things are run there. Depending upon how long I'm there, I might get to the laundry room and then maybe the Command Center to finish the day."

"Sounds like you have a full day. Just remember to take some time and get to know the City and the people in it."

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to evaluate how efficiently they do their jobs and how to cut expenses and corners when possible. Getting to know this outpost has nothing to do with efficiency."

"You see, now there you're wrong. Knowing how the City works is very important. I guess you'll learn. Have a good day and I'll see you later."

Thomas nodded, finished his coffee and then headed for the Jumper Bay. Jack shook his head as he watched the man leave. He almost felt sorry for what was going to happen to the man but then he glanced at John and his feelings firmed up. The General deserved what was about to fall on him.

Botanist Katie Brown came to him and asked if it was alright if she used a plant that could be used for Operation Backlash. She also had a cure just that it had an interesting side affect. Jack had listened to her and Radek Zelenka carefully and approved of the procedure.

Major Lorne had overheard their request and came up with a way of getting the General to comply. Radek and Katie were currently preparing their part while Major Lorne was in the Jumper Bay getting ready to implement his part. It seemed to Jack that everyone was working more efficiently without an efficiency expert telling them what to do.

Elizabeth walked in and got a cup of coffee. Jack watched her walk over and said, "And so it begins."

"I hear that two of the X-Men paid him a visit this morning. He called Radek and complained about his shower."

"Knew those kids were good. Lorne, Zelenka and a Katie Brown have something cooked up next so it should be an interesting day."

"I can't wait to see what happens. It seems everyone I need to see is over there so why don't we join them," Elizabeth commented seeing the large table of John's team and the X-Men.

Jack nodded and escorted Elizabeth over to the table. John glanced up as they stepped up to the head of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, since John has been cleared for off-world missions, we will be having a briefing at nine hundred hours to go over what we know about the planet you will be going to. We'll meet in the same conference room that you first met in."

"We'll be there Dr. Weir," Hank said. John and his team just nodded.

John asked Elizabeth, "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you but no, I just came to get a cup of coffee. I still have a couple of reports to go over before the briefing. I'll see you there." With that final comment, she turned and headed out of the mess hall.

John watched her go and turned back to the table. Everybody was watching him with what he thought looked like strange looks. He stood up to the scrutiny for a few minutes and then couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he said, "What?!"

A chorus of 'nothing' could be heard from the group and he realized what it meant. He looked at the group and said, "Look guys, nothing is going on between Elizabeth and me. Besides, it's against the rules and regs set down by the military. She's the head of the expedition, I'm the Military Commander and Rodney is the Chief Science Officer. Besides, last I knew, she doesn't date people she works with. So can we drop the looks please?"

The X-Men grinned and finally nodded and then conversations picked up again. John shook his head at the silliness of his friends. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about what it would be like to date Elizabeth . . .

John shook himself out of his revelry and checked his watch. There was about an hour before the briefing so he thought now would be a good time to get any of the X-Men checked for the ATA gene. The entire team decided that a check would be good so they headed down to the infirmary to get checked.

**Jumper Bay**

**Zero Eight Thirty**

Major Lorne had gathered the men and told him of his plan on how to get even with the General without any of them getting into trouble. "Now, we all know our assignments. Cadman, you take him to the different areas around the Bay and try to describe what we're doing without really doing it."

"I understand what you want Major. I just hope he lets me off the hook quickly."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call you away for something, just get him down on the floor for our little 'accident' to happen."

"No problem, Sir," Laura said with a grin.

Just as everyone was heading off to either clean or check over the Jumpers, General Thomas Sheppard entered the room. Major Lorne saw him and ordered attention to the personnel. After saluting the General, everyone went back to their duties.

Major Lorne and Lt. Cadman walked over to the General and Lorne asked, "Can we do something for you General?"

"I need to observe the personnel and see how efficiently you work." The General looked around at the people on the lower levels. "What exactly are these personnel doing, Major?"

"Maintenance on the Jumpers Sir. We do it on a weekly to daily basis depending upon how often the ships are used. We keep them all in top condition. Jumper One is Colonel Sheppard's ship," Major Lorne said with pride.

The General snorted and then watched the men below him. "Can I get a closer look at one of these 'jumpers'?"

"Certainly, Sir. Lt. Cadman will take you down to the main level and give you a tour," Lorne said and motioned for Cadman to take over.

"If you'll follow me Sir, we can start with an explanation of how a Jumper handles," Laura said as she motioned the General to proceed before her on down the short set of stairs.

When the pair reached the main floor, they moved over to stand at the open hatch of Jumper One. Laura continued with her narrative.

"The first time Colonel Sheppard stepped into the back of a Puddle Jumper, with each step he took, the Jumper would light up and come on-line. By the time he reached the front, everything would just react to his touch. I'm told that Doctor McKay asked if he thought the Colonel could fly the ship and he sat down at the controls. Dr. McKay went to get Dr. Weir and by the time they got back to the bay, the Colonel not only had the Jumper hovering but it was also cloaked. He uncloaked the ship and Dr. Weir decided that he could go and rescue Colonel Sumner. He came back with only two losses, one Athosian and Colonel Sumner."

The General nodded during Cadman's talk until the end. He got a disgusted look on his face and made a rude noise. Cadman looked at the General and he finally said, "Colonel Sumner was a fine officer and was a close friend of mine. If your Colonel Sheppard didn't rescue him alive, there had to be a reason. No man is left behind."

"Colonel Sheppard knows that and has taught all of us that motto which we live by. From what I understand about the situation, Colonel Sumner wasn't only being fed upon by the Wraith Queen but also was being interrogated. That's why the Wraith try so hard to get Atlantis, Sir. They know that Earth will be a new feeding ground."

"Not my concern, Lieutenant. Now, how does this Jumper work?"

"If you will just walk up to the forward compartment Sir, I can show you the cockpit area."

As the General walked into the Jumper, different sections responded to him and lit up as he moved forward. This startled the General at first, but then he thought that these ships responded to everyone the same way. Cadman was surprised but figured that she had already said enough especially after the way the General reacted to her story about the Colonel and the Jumper.

For more than twenty minutes, Cadman explained about the different aspects of piloting the Jumper. She explained about the HUD and how it worked. Finally, the General decided that he needed to see how the Marines were performing the maintenance on the Jumpers.

The General and Laura walked throughout the Jumper Bay for over forty-five minutes observing the maintenance and general cleaning procedures that were going on. As they were passing a Marine on a scaffolding, a shout of 'look out' was heard. Laura immediately moved away from the scaffolding and believed that the General had moved with her.

The General was busy looking at his PDA and making notes when he heard a shout. Just as he stopped and looked up from his PDA, sudsy water came pouring down on his head, soaking him to the skin. Laura ran over to the General and asked if he was alright. He gave her another disgusted looked but didn't say anything.

Major Lorne, who had walked in just as the bucket of sudsy water tipped over, rushed over to the General and offered to escort him back to his quarters to change. The General declined the offer but did demand that the Marines that were involved with him getting wet be severely disciplined as well as it going on their records. Lorne saluted and agreed to the General's demands.

The General then left the Jumper Bay and headed to his quarters. Major Lorne waited for over ten minutes then was informed that the General had made it to his quarters without another incident happening.

Major Lorne looked out at the men and women that made up the crew for Jumper maintenance and smiled. They had performed perfectly and he was not about to reprimand any one of them. He did say, "Everyone, excellent job. Consider yourselves reprimanded per the General's orders. Johnston, nice save with the bucket. Now, everyone get back to work and thanks for the assist."

Laura looked and the Major and smiled. They were happy that they could help out with Operation Backlash and tried to figure out anything else they could do.


	14. Chapter 14 First Mission

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get back to but I just changed jobs and now have the time to work on the story. Since Canon about John and his father has occurred with the episode 'Outcast', this is now as it should have always been AU. I still like the idea and am thinking that there are at least 4 or 5 more chapters to go depending upon how long I make each one. My Beta reader helps keep me from getting too long per chapter. Hopefully now with the new job, I will finish this before the end of the year. I want to thank everyone who has read the story and thanks for all the helpful reviews. I really appreciate them and read every one of them.

**Chapter 14 First Mission**

**Zero Nine Hundred Hours**

**Conference Room**

The first people came wandering in for the mission briefing. John walked in with Ronon and Logan. All three were sipping coffee and discussing how long the next mission might take. Teyla came next. She entered with her usual grace, drinking a mug of Athosian tea. She seated herself next to John and slowly gathered her thoughts about what she knew about the planet they were about to visit.

The X-Men entered the conference room in their normal clothes. All were chatting and grinning about something that only they knew about. John was curious but didn't say anything. They arranged themselves around the conference room next to a seated Logan.

All talking quieted down as Elizabeth Weir and Jack O'Neill entered the room and took the two remaining seats between Logan and John. Rodney rushed in, late as usual.

Elizabeth smiled at the large gathering and said, "Shall we get started. As you know, this will be the X-Men's first trip and we hope that those that go get a good feel for what most of our missions usually are. We are going to a planet that Teyla's people have traded with often and hope to make a successful partnership with these people."

Teyla cleared her throat and began speaking. "The Cordite people are simple farmers. They work the land to raise much needed crops for many different people. I have never seen them in a fight other than to survive the Wraith cullings."

"What type of crops do they grow?" asked Colossus.

"A type of wheat and what your people call corn as well as a type of thatch for building homes."

"We go in, make nice with the head of the village and strike up a deal for trade. We usually try to trade for medicines from us for their food. As for who is going, my team as well as Storm, Logan, Shadowcat and Iceman. Any questions?" John asked.

"Is there anything specific that you look for when gaining new allies? Such as potential trouble or maybe them selling you out to the Wraith?" Hank asked.

"Sometimes that happens. One of the first groups of people we met was called the Genii. They were also people that traded regularly with Teyla's people. Turns out that they were a militaristic society and some of them are now our enemy while another faction is an ally. You can just never tell about people. We hope that every new people we run into will become our ally but we are much more cautious about it than we were in the beginning. Does that answer the question?"

"Yes, it tells me that all your allies are not what they seem on the initial meeting." Hank looked at Shadowcat and Iceman. "Be alert for anything at all times. Remember your training and listen to what Storm, Logan and Eagle tell you."

Both of the young mutants nodded at what Hank had told them.

John looked over at Kitty and Bobby and said, "Rule of thumb to remember when you're off-world, keep your mouth shut and your eyes and ears open. You can learn a great deal when people don't think of you as a threat."

"Now that that is settled, you will be leaving at eleven hundred hours. Good luck and come back safely," Elizabeth Weir told the assembled group. With the final comment, she gathered her papers and computer and left the conference room.

Everyone stood and slowly left the room. John cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'd like all the X-Men to come with me down to the infirmary."

"Why Eagle?"

"I want you all tested for the ATA gene. I'm pretty sure Kitty has it and I was wondering how many others had it. It won't take long. Carson has the test down to a science," John said, then winced at his own bad pun.

Kitty smiled and nodded her acceptance. Storm also smiled at John. After glancing over at Hank and Logan, she said, "We will follow you down to the infirmary. I, too, am curious as to which of us carries the gene."

The X-Men and John walked down to the infirmary where Carson greeted them. After listening to John's explanation about what he wanted and Kitty's reaction to the City, Carson agreed to test the entire group.

Within forty minutes, all members of the X-Men had given blood for the test. Carson told them that the results would be known in about two hours.

The X-Men went back to their quarters so that the four team members going on the mission could change into their uniforms. Rogue went to observe Chuck in the Main control room while Colossus remained in the infirmary to be examined by Carson while he was armored up. Carson was curious as to his heart rate and other responses in that form.

Hank left to explore the many high places around Atlantis, a great portion of this would be from the outside of the buildings. He was quite fascinated with the architecture and structure that comprised the city. He also wanted to get to know all the different nationalities of the Atlantis members.

**General Sheppard's Quarters**

**Zero Nine Fifteen Hours**

Radek Zelenka and Katie Brown quietly stepped through the door of General Thomas Sheppard's quarters. Radek looked at Katie and asked, "How will you know which shirt to put the powder on?"

"I don't so we'll just have to put the stuff on all his shirts, wait for him to change and then come back in and get the other shirts. We'll take them to the laundry and have them cleaned twice before putting them back in his closet."

"I understand. I just hope it works the way we want it to and that we don't get caught."

"We won't get caught so stop worrying so much. Later today, I'll get the antidrug to Dr. Beckett and he can take it from there. Sounds okay to you?"

"Yes, I think Carson will enjoy his end of this scheme. I know that he is not too happy with the General either."

"No one is and that's why we are doing this now and others will be doing other stuff. Now come on, we got to get this done before he gets back."

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me know what you need help with," Radek said with a small smile.

Katie looked around carefully and then headed over to what passed as a closet. The door opened at her touch and she reached in and brought out all of his dress shirts (five in all). She laid them on the General's bed and proceeded to pull out a jar of some powder and a pair of long plastic gloves. These gloves came all the way past her shoulders after she had put them on.

Radek looked around nervously as Katie went to work. He knew that the General was not a pleasant man and he hoped that what they were doing would make the General think about being nicer to people.

Katie slowly started to spread a thin sticky powder on the inside of each of the sleeves as well as around the collar and cuffs of each shirt. She also spread a bit on the back of the shirt.

When she had finished with the first shirt, Radek asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Katie put the shirt back on its hanger and handed it to Radek stating, "You can hold the hangers as I finish each shirt. Then we will just hang them back in the closet."

"I can do that but I thought I could help you with spreading the powder."

"You could but I only brought one pair of gloves with me. Sorry, I didn't think about both of us doing this," Katie said.

Radek nodded and held his hand out for the next hanger. As she finished with each shirt, she had Radek hold it by the hanger. She finished all five shirts and was just hanging them back up when Radek's com unit came to life.

"Radek, this is Lorne."

"Yes Major?"

"The General has just left the Jumper Bay and is headed for his quarters."

"Thank you Major. We have just finished up here. Will let you know when he leaves his quarters."

"Roger that. Lorne out."

"Katie, are we ready to leave?"

"Yep, let's go."

The General's door opened and the two scientists scurried out of the room and around the corner. They peaked around the corner and watched as the sopping wet General angrily stormed into his quarters. After about forty-five minutes, a much drier and freshly groomed General emerged and headed towards the Main Control room.

Radek pressed his com unit and called, "Major Lorne, this is Zelenka."

"This is Lorne, go ahead Doc."

"The General has just left his quarters and appears to be heading for the Main Control room."

"Thanks for the heads up. Lorne out."

"Zelenka out."

Radek looked at Katie and smiled. Katie grinned back at Radek and said, "Phase two begins. I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"Neither can I," Radek replied. "Let's get the rest of the shirts to the Laundry."

Radek and Katie reentered the General's quarters and quickly took the shirts out of the closet. Then they headed for the Laundry room. After giving instructions to the people on duty for either Katie or himself to be notified when the shirts had been washed twice by themselves and then dried, Radek turned to Katie and said," Would you care for me to accompany you back to Hydroponics?"

"Why Doctor Zelenka, I would really like that."

Radek smiled and held his arm out so that Katie could put her arm through it. Together, the two schemers walked back to the Hydroponics lab.

**Eleven Hundred Hours**

**Control Room**

Rogue carefully watched Chuck, the controller of the DHD system. It was interesting how such a simple looking device could hold so many destinations within its memory. It also contained the control for the shield that protected Atlantis from invaders.

Elizabeth came out of her office as the away team assembled in from of the Stargate. She smiled to see such a diverse group leaving. Elizabeth wandered over to Rogue and asked, "Is Chuck being helpful?"

"I'm learning a great deal about the Stargate although I still haven't seen it activate yet."

"Well, it's quite breathtaking the first time you see it lock onto another destination. I see your team and John's team are assembled." She turned her attention to Chuck and told him to dial up the gate.

Chuck nodded and pressed the seven symbols on the DHD that would connect Atlantis with the home world of the Cordite people. As the seventh symbol locked into place, what looked like a great surge of water came out of the Stargate. It settled down and rested in place and then John looked up at Elizabeth. "See you later."

"Be safe and come back with a new trade agreement if possible."

John nodded and then looked at the four X-Men. "It doesn't hurt. One step you're here, the next step you're on Cord. Kitty, don't phase whatever you do, okay?"

Kitty nodded and faced what looked like a puddle of water standing within the ring. Storm walked up to the puddle and gently touched it. She was surprised that it was not actual water and decided that she would have to ask Hank exactly what it was.

John came up beside Storm and gave her a knowing look that said, 'I know how you feel.' He nodded to her and took a step forward into the puddle. Storm followed and then his team moved on through the event horizon of the wormhole. Logan, Bobby and Kitty followed SGA-1 through and were totally surprised to walk on a grassy hill overlooking a small farming community.

John and his team had spread out slightly so that everyone was in the group was covered in case of trouble. Logan nodded to Kitty and Bobby. The two teens separated. Bobby placed himself between John and Ronon and Kitty went between Teyla and Rodney.

Logan grinned ferally as his young team knew where to place themselves where they could do the most good. Kitty could phase Rodney and prevent him from getting injured if the time came for that. Bobby could create an icewall if needed. Storm had waited for the rest of them to get through the Stargate and now stood to the right of Logan.

John and Teyla were in the lead. As Teyla knew the leader of the Cordite people, John was happy to let her do the talking. Rodney had his technology detector out and was scanning for any Ancient tech he could find. Ronon stood with his hand on his blaster. Having been a runner for so long, he was usually ready for any contingency.

A delegation from the village appeared and approached Teyla. The leader was smiling and holding out his hand to Teyla as he approached her.

"Teyla, how good it is to see you again. It has been many cycles since you were last here in our village."

"It is good to see you too Vancer. I would like you to meet some friends. This is John Sheppard, he and his people are looking to trade."

Vancer turned to John and held out his hand, saying "It is good to meet you. Any friend of Teyla's will be a good friend to our people."

John quickly looked over the man and saw a slightly stocky, balding man about forty. He realized that the age could be wrong since the man was dressed as a farmer and had the tan of someone who worked out in the sun for long periods of time.

John smiled and shook Vancer's hand. He said, "I hope we can do some trading with you."

"We have just had a large harvest, so our supplies are plentiful. Come let us resume our talk in the conference house."

"Would it be alright if my people looked around your town and met some of your citizens?"

"Please feel free to look around and greet out people. Our young people especially like to meet off-worlders."

John and Teyla began to follow Vancer. Storm and Logan moved to explore the village as Ronon and Rodney took off to find a power source that Rodney had detected. Kitty and Bobby saw a couple of young people and walked over to chat with them.

**Control Room**

**Atlantis**

**Eleven hundred hours**

General Sheppard observed from the side as Chuck the technician engaged the Stargate. He watched the eight people, if you could call them people; walk into a puddle of water and not out the other side. He made notes that Chuck could be more efficient at what he was doing and shouldn't be talking to the 'thing' that would be better suited as a weapon. Weapons were useful and didn't need to know what they would be used for.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders as a small itch made itself known in the middle of his back. He ignored the itch and watched as the blue beast-like creature made its way out to the balcony. He watched as Hank stood on the balcony ledge and swung up to another level. The creature was so agile, it was fascinating.

Thomas turned his attention to the large thing that was helping some of the Marines move some large equipment. The thing was in its armored form and lifted the heavy equipment with ease. Now, that was a useful weapon, as opposed to the girl who seemed unable to touch anything without gloves on. He wondered if her arms were deformed or something. Though to see the arms in the gloves, they looked normal.

The General turned his attention to the civilian head of the Expedition. She was in an office talking to that busy body, General O'Neill. If he had his way, there would be no civilians on the base. Scientists were a waste of space. She was worse since she was a diplomat. This was a military base. You take what you want from the people you were protecting.

The General scratched at an itch on his shoulder and continued watching the prissy paper pusher and the busy body. Those two seemed too cozy. He wondered if they were sleeping together. They probably were and that's how she got the job.

Thomas walked over to the balcony and looked down at the Stargate. It amazed him that this device was used for peaceful exploration and not for conquering unknown worlds. It would be a great thing to establish a major foothold in another galaxy.

Now, if the head honchos would get up off their collective behinds and finish decisively in Afghanistan and Iraq. But of course, they knew better than he did on how to run things. Thomas knew exactly how the two wars should be finished but no one would listen to him.

After watching The X-Men, what a name, he had revised his plans for taking out Osama. With these creatures help and abilities, all Taliban rebels could be wiped out. The one thing called Logan could probably take them all out by himself. Controlling these creatures would be the only obstacle. They seem to want to think for themselves. Thinking is not for weapons to do.

Thomas scratched deeply at his wrist and then shook it. For some reason, the itch was irritating. The General shrugged it off again and turned around. Not much was going on here at Central Command, so he decided to see how efficiently the Medical facility was run. He turned and left the level and headed for what passed as an elevator.

Thomas scratched at his elbow through his jacket and then readjusted the lay of the coat. The itch was starting to bother him but he chose to ignore it and concentrate on his job. Maybe later, if it was still bothering him, he would see if the Chief Medical Officer would have something for him.

**Cord Home World**

**Noon**

Shadowcat and Iceman walked through the village of the Cordite people. The villagers would smile and nod at them as they passed. Some children were playing a game of what looked like Tag while their mothers' visited with each other. Some teenage males were gathered together and showing off their physical prowess. While some teenage girls giggled and whispered about who was the best and strongest.

One of the young men noticed Kitty and made a muscle for her. She smiled shyly and continued walking with Bobby. A couple of the girls noticed Bobby and the talk and giggling switched to about the stranger. You could hear the girls' quiet comments about how handsome the stranger was and how strange his black clothing was.

A small group of older men stood off to one side talking amongst themselves. They ignored Bobby and Kitty as they passed. Bobby heard one of the men say that maybe they should wait to make the sacrifice while another thought that waiting might bring down the wrath of their gods. Another man commented that cullings would happen again if they did not have a sacrifice soon.

Kitty and Bobby continued walking through the village as if they hadn't heard anything. They knew they needed to get the intel to Eagle/John as soon as possible. The two young people walked back passed the young men that were showing off their prowess and then headed for the building that Eagle and the others were at.

As they approached the building, Logan and Storm appeared from around another building. The two young mutants approached their leaders calmly even though they were anxious to tell them what they had overheard. Storm and Logan smiled at the two youngsters and moved to stand in front of them.

Storm asked, "Did you like the village?"

"It was interesting. It's really different than from back home," Shadowcat commented.

"It's like some of the Danger Room sessions where we're in a primitive area," Iceman pointed out.

"That's right and what do we always tell you before those sessions begin?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open as well as your other senses," both the young mutants answered.

"Good and did you do that?"

"Yes sir and we have a report," Shadowcat said very quietly. She spoke so only the four of them could hear what was being said.

"Let's find Eagle and you can give your report," Logan said. The other three nodded and the four headed off towards the meeting building.

As they walked, Ronon and Rodney McKay met them. McKay was disappointed that the energy readings he had gotten didn't pan out to be anything useful. Ronon seemed on edge for some reason.

"Nothing panned out. All readings I got appeared to be nothing. It just doesn't make sense. Let's hope Sheppard and Teyla made some headway . . .," Rodney complained as the two met up with The X-Men.

Ronon nodded at Logan and Storm as McKay rambled on. Logan could feel the tension coming off of Ronon as they walked through the village.

Ten minutes of walking through the village, saw the group arriving at the meeting building. It was non-descript with a thatch roof and rough clay walls. It was larger than the other buildings around it and at the door stood a guard. The man eyed the group suspiciously as they approached.

"No one may enter when a meeting is in session," the guard said as the Lantean entourage approached.

McKay went up to the guard and said, "If no one can enter then how do you get messages to the people in the meetings?"

"Messages can be sent but usually no one interrupts the meetings once they start. Messages are not needed."

"What if you were being attacked by the Wraith?"

"We never are, so why would the meeting be interrupted?"

Rodney looked at Ronon and then the others in the group. Teyla had said that they had been culled before and that they fought against being culled. If this man said that they are never attacked by the Wraith then something was very wrong in this village. They needed to get Sheppard and Teyla out of the meeting now.

**Inside Meeting Building**

**Cord Home World**

John Sheppard was a bit bored by the proceedings. After a lengthy greeting by Vancer within the meeting room, tea was served and a toast to their gods for a great and bountiful harvest. Then the negotiations began. Teyla offered what the Athosians usually offered and John offered medical supplies. Vancer agreed to both offers and then offered another toast in celebration of the agreement.

As the second toast was about to be drunk, John got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Teyla and slightly shook his head. They both pretended to drink from their cups and then faked passing out from their drinks.

Vancer was pleased that the drinks had worked on the two negotiators. They offered well but it was time for the sacrifice to their gods and the Wraith would not be denied. These two seemed to be strong and young and would feed the Wraith for quite a while. The gods would be pleased.

Vancer summoned his servants and four strong young men came in and picked up both Sheppard and Teyla. They drug them to the back and placed them on the floor. They bound their hands behind their backs and bound their feet and placed gags in their mouths. They checked their work and then left them lying on the floor.

John opened his eyes as soon as the four men left the room. John rolled to Teyla and started working on the ropes that bound her hands. He soon had her hands untied and she rolled over and undid his ropes. John quickly untied his legs and removed his gag. John stood and quietly walked over to the door and tried the handle. The door opened and John grinned at Teyla. He then led the way as the pair made their way to the main meeting hall door. They stood by the door and listened as Vancer spoke to someone.

"Yes my Lord, the sacrifices are ready for you. A male and female, both of great strength and young of age. They should please you greatly."

John couldn't hear what was said next but Vancer seemed contrite and promised to do better next time. Vancer seemed to be submissive to whoever he was talking to. John decided that he and Teyla weren't sacrifices for anyone. He called Rodney on his comm.

"McKay, this is Sheppard. Don't talk, just listen. Vancer thinks he has Teyla and I captured and we are going to be some sort of sacrifice. We're free but can't get out of the building accept by going through the main meeting hall. Vancer is in there right now. Can you guys give us a diversion so that Vancer will come out and we can get out of here?"

After a second, John heard a click of acknowledgement on his headset and nodded to Teyla to be ready. John continued to watch Vancer as he paced up and down in the meeting room. Soon his head popped up and he headed for the door.

As soon as Vancer stepped through the door, John and Teyla emerged. They headed for the outside door and paused when they heard a harsh wind blowing. John knew that Storm had created the wind to help them get out of the building. John cracked open the door and slipped out behind Vancer. Teyla soon joined him and together they approached Vancer from behind.

**Outside Meeting Building**

**Cord Home World**

Rodney was startled when his headset came to life and Sheppard started talking to him. He almost began speaking but actually remained quiet to hear all the instructions. He tapped his headset once to let Sheppard know that he had heard his request and then stepped back from the guard.

The others gathered round him and Rodney told them quietly what John had said. Storm nodded and stepped back from the group. With a thought, her eyes changed from blue to opaque and then a wind started blowing through the village. As time went, it got stronger and stronger.

People on the street, returned to their houses. As the winds increased, debris on the ground started to connect with walls of buildings. The wind increased again and the buildings began to creak with the pressure. Soon the roofs were shaking and buildings were threatening to come apart.

John stepped up behind Vancer and tapped him on the shoulder. Vancer turned and was totally shocked to see both him and Teyla freed from their captivity. John glanced over at Logan and nodded. Logan nodded back and went to stand with his team.

John looked back at Vancer and commented, "Funny how this wind came up, isn't it?"

"How did you escape?" Vancer asked.

"We were never drugged. Who are your masters?"

"The true gods, the Wraith. It is written that they shall come again and again and our people will be spared."

"And just why would the Wraith spare you? Because you give them food? Is that it?"

"You are an unbeliever, you would not understand."

"Oh, I understand alright." John looked out at his two teams and said, "We are out of here, guys. Let's go. Vancer, we're leaving and I would advise you not to try to stop us."

"We shall spread the word that you and your people are Wraith Worshippers and see how well you are received on other worlds," Teyla said as she left the porch of the meeting building.

"You cannot leave us, the Wraith are expecting their sacrifice. Without you, they will become angry and cull us."

John just turned his back and walked away from Vancer at a good clip. Rodney and Teyla followed him with Shadowcat and Iceman next followed by Storm. Ronon and Logan were on their six.

They were almost back at the Stargate when John's stomach started hurting again. John had them get to the tree line just as a Wraith Dart flew by. John let out a breath and then hurried everyone on to the 'gate.

Just as John told McKay to dial up Atlantis, an arrow sailed past Rodney's head. John, Teyla, and Ronon opened fire against whoever had shot at them and soon more arrows and spears were winging towards them. Iceman threw up an ice wall around McKay to protect him while he dialed home. Storm called up a storm with lightening directed at their attackers. Shadowcat phased so that the arrows and spears passed harmlessly through her. Logan stood his ground and waited for a ground attack.

The Stargate engaged and McKay sent his IDC through. He also radioed in that the team was coming in 'hot'. Rodney then yelled at Sheppard to get moving and then ran for the 'gate himself. Shadowcat and Iceman were next. Iceman reminded 'Cat not to phase while going through the 'gate.

John was dodging arrows just like in his Danger Room workouts. Ronon was firing his gun at random targets and being very accurate until he missed and that same target got a lucky shot off at John. John sensed it coming but couldn't avoid it. He took a graze to his right shoulder but he kept on firing his P-90 so that Storm and Teyla could get through the 'gate.

Logan ran up and grabbed John by the left arm and steered him to the 'gate. Ronon brought up the rear and all three men jumped through the 'gate. Logan picked himself and John up off the floor of the 'gate room and quickly checked where the arrow had grazed John.

John was breathing hard but had a grin on his face as he let Logan look at his arm. "Now that's what I call a mission."

"I agree Eagle, that was a mission. You're good; graze is clean just needs a bit of clean up, not even bad enough for a stitch."

Elizabeth and General O'Neill came at a rush down the stairs to the 'gate room floor.

"Is everyone alright? What happened, I thought this was a simple trade negotiation?"

"So did we but it turns out that the Cordite people are Wraith Worshippers and they give sacrifices so the Wraith don't cull them. Teyla and I were on the menu."

"And coming in 'hot'?"

"Guess they didn't take too kindly to us not wanting to be their sacrifice. As we were leaving, not only did they open fire on us with arrows and spears but a Wraith Dart came through the 'gate."

"Then you got out of there at the right time. Another address to remove from our database. Not too bad for a first mission but I see you couldn't come back without an injury," she said with a smile.

John looked down at his shoulder and shrugged. "Almost made it but Ronon missed a guy. Iceman did good though. He made an ice wall around McKay so that the arrows couldn't hit him."

"Well at least you all made it back in one piece. Go and see Carson for your post mission check and we'll have a debriefing in two hours."

John nodded and he and Logan left with the others that were already heading for the infirmary. Elizabeth shook her and turned to Jack. "I think John is going to give me grey hair before my time."

"George used to say that about SG-1 all the time but he was more in danger of losing all of his hair not just turning grey."

"For some reason, I remember SG-1 giving me fits too so I can understand where General Hammond was coming from. Let's get some coffee before Rodney drinks it all."

**Infirmary**

**Atlantis Base**

**Thirteen Hundred Hours**

Carson Beckett watched as The X-Men and SGA-1 filed in for their post-mission check. He spread them out among his people and then took John by the arm. He led John over to the first bed and patted it.

John hopped up on the bed and then looked at Carson and said, "I'm fine."

"I know that you have a high tolerance for pain Colonel but I'll be the judge if ye are fine or naught."

"Yes sir," John said quietly.

"Now, let's have a look at your shoulder," and Carson helped John off with his shirt and vest. Carson raised the sleeve of John's black t-shirt and proceeded to examine the arrow wound.

"Well, it looks clean except for a bit of cloth from your shirt. Just need to do a bit of cleaning and I can bandage it up. No need to put you on light duty for this wee thing."

"That's great Carson."

"Thought ye would like that. Now just a wee bit of clean up and ye'll be on your way."

Carson was thorough and the clean up took thirty minutes. John's arm would be sore but would not have a scar. Logan smiled as John sat patiently for Carson and Rodney moaned and groaned about wasting his precious time dealing with voodoo witch doctors.

Logan laid an arm on Rodney's shoulders and said, "It could have been worse, you could have taken an arrow in the butt."

Rodney paled and then glared at Logan. John had overheard the comment and started laughing. He told Logan that he would explain later.

John looked at Carson and asked, "Are you done or do I need something else?"

Carson smiled and lightly patted John on the shoulder. "Ye be ready. Be careful with it for the next day or so."

"Will do and thanks Carson."

Carson shook his head and smiled. He muttered, "If only father was like son. Hopefully he'll be back when the itching gets too much for him."

John heard the mutter and turned back to Carson. "What's wrong with the General, Doc?"

"Oh, he's picked up a rash. Nothing bad but I have a salve that will take the itch away. Only thing is, ye father is too stubborn to come get the salve. Says it will go away on its own. I know this rash and it only goes away with this salve. Hopefully, he'll come to me tonight so that the salve can start working. He is probably itching up a storm right now."

"This rash, where did he get it?"

"Probably got it from having his laundry done or he got to close to a plant down in Herbology. It's not life-threatening just really itchy and annoying. If he doesn't come to me in another hour or so, I'll go hunt him down and put the salve on meself. Not to worry, I'll take care of ye father. He won't suffer needlessly."

"Thanks Doc. Knew you looked out for us in the best way possible. See you later and thanks for looking out for the General."

"Not a problem lad. Now away with ye before Elizabeth comes looking for ye."

John smiled and then waved on his way out of the infirmary. Carson shook his head and thought about his upcoming debate with General Sheppard and how to persuade him to let the salve do its job. He got out two sets of gloves and made a call to Nick Straughan. He figured it would take both doctors to convince the General that the salve was needed.


	15. Chapter 15 Operation Backlash Cont

**A/N: Sorry this has been so long in coming. RL took an unexpected turn when my Dad cam down sick and was placed in a Nursing Home around January. It got worse when he passed away two weeks ago this past Tuesday (March 17). I had planned on working on finishing this chapter on that day but things went a little topsy. My Mom and I are doing much better now and I got ambitious and finished this chapter. I already have an idea where the next chapter is starting and it is an interesting turn for the General. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed the story up to now. I hope the next chapter will be a bit faster in coming.**

**Chapter 15 Operation Backlash Cont.**

**General Thomas Sheppard's Quarters**

**1430 Hours**

Thomas Sheppard stepped from his shower and checked himself in the mirror. The rash was up his neck, along both arms and all over his torso to below his waist. The towel he wore covered a small amount of red that seemed to ebb and flow from where the waistband of his boxers sat most of the day. He didn't like the look of the scratched and raw areas on his arms and around his wrists. He hadn't realized that he had been doing so much scratching throughout the day. He couldn't think of where he had been to get the rash but he seemed to be stuck with it.

Thomas walked into the sleeping area and began getting dressed for dinner. He scratched at his chest and tried to scratch his back. He felt lucky that this strange rash didn't go down his legs or he would be in a world of pain let alone the itch.

Thomas had been in the Infirmary earlier that day to observe how efficiently that area was run. He didn't think that anyone had noticed that he had been scratching off and on while he had observed them. The medical staff had seemed to be in their own little world. He had been asked by the doctor with the foreign accent to not get in the way of his nurses while they did their work. Thomas had complied but had seen many things that needed improvement. Thomas had scratched his wrist one last time and had left to go observe a training session. He hoped that the training session was more efficiently run than Sick Bay was.

As Thomas scratched his chest, he remembered the frustrating conversation with the foreign accented doctor. Doctor Beckett, that was his name, had kept insisting that he needed to check on his rash. The doctor wanted to run some tests to determine what the rash exactly was. The man kept insisting that it might be contagious. Thomas knew better since no rash that he knew of was contagious. Thomas told the doctor to mind his own business and not to bother him with something as trivial as an itch. Thomas had left the Infirmary with a superior air about him but he remembered that as the day progressed, the itch had slowly spread.

Suddenly, he heard some noise and realized that the Com unit he had been given was going off. He picked it up and placed it on his ear. He answered, "This is General Sheppard."

"Ack, good I got ye. General, this is Doctor Beckett. I need you to report to the Infirmary immediately."

"Why?"

"Because of ye rash. It may be contagious and ye need to be under my care."

"I do not need to be under your care Doctor because the rash is not that bad. It will go away on its own and I don't need to be seen by you."

"Ye don't understand General but I am ordering ye to Sick Bay as Chief Medical Officer of this base."

"You do not outrank me Doctor and I refuse to come to Sick Bay."

"Alright then I will have Major Lorne escort you down here under guard. I'm sure that you could understand the necessity that this rash of ye's is causing."

"I will not be bullied into coming to the Infirmary, Doctor"

"I'm not bullying ye, it's an order. Until I see this rash and find out the cause of it, ye are under quarantine. Now, either come down on ye own or be escorted down by Security!"

"You will not dictate to me Doctor. If I feel that this rash is contagious to the populace of Atlantis then I will see you about it but until then I will do as I please. Do you understand me?"

"Aye, I understand ye and now you will listen to me. This rash is unknown to me and you will come down to the Infirmary right now. I am sending Major Lorne and a squad to escort you down immediately. The last time someone had an unidentified rash, he started mutating into a bug. I will not have it happen again. For now, remain in your room until Major Lorne gets there and he and his team will escort you to the Infirmary. Do ye understand?"

"I'm sure you are exaggerating Doctor. I have work to do and nothing you can say is going to deter me from it. Good-bye Doctor!" and the General shut down his com link. He then put on his jacket, grabbed his clipboard and left his quarters.

Carson stood in shock for a moment after he was cut off by the General. He then shook his head and touched his com. "Major Lorne?"

"Yeah Doc go ahead."

"Could you and a team locate General Sheppard and escort him to the Infirmary?"

"Sure Doc. Anything wrong?"

"The fool has a rash of some sort and I need to check it out. He was scratching to beat the band when he was down here earlier but I was too busy to look at him. Now I have more than enough time to check it and I can't get him to come down and allow me to check it. It might be contagious but I need to be sure."

"Ouch. Doesn't sound pleasant. Sure, me and a detail will locate him and bring him to you."

"Thank ye son. See ye when ye get here."

"See ya Doc. Lorne out."

Hank McCoy looked at Major Evan Lorne and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Doc Beckett wants us to escort General Sheppard to the Infirmary. Seems he has a rash that the Doc needs to take a look at."

"If you would like, I can accompany you?"

"Sure, I don't expect any trouble but you're welcome to come along. We'll start at his quarters and go from there."

"Lead on Major. This should be interesting," Hank said with a small smile.

Lorne smiled back and then looked at his team and said, "Let's go!"

**General Sheppard's Quarters**

**1445 Hours**

Major Lorne, Hank McCoy and the military detail stood outside of General Sheppard's quarters. Lorne hit the door chime and then called out to the General. After another minute of waiting, Lorne overrode the door controls. He checked the quarters and found the General not there.

He called Carson and told him that he and his detail were beginning a search for the General. Carson said to call when the General was found and to bring him directly to the Infirmary when they have him.

Lorne confirmed and then looked at Hank and asked, "Would you like to go with us or would you care to look for him on your own?"

"I think I'll try on my own for a bit. If I find him, I'll give you a call on the Com. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me. Good luck Dr. McCoy. Alright guys, let's find us a General."

Hank McCoy watched Major Lorne and his team disappear down the corridor. He looked right and then left and thought to himself, 'now where would I go if I was the General?'. With that thought, he turned right and headed toward the mess hall. If he was the General, a good meal would be in order before he observed the evening shifts.

**Mess Hall**

**Atlantis Base**

**1500 Hours**

Hank McCoy watched General Thomas Sheppard consume a sub sandwich with gusto. He also observed the major amount of scratching that the General was doing. If the General didn't get some medical treatment soon, Hank figured that he would be bleeding from all the scratching that he was doing.

Hank touched his Com and said, "Major Lorne?"

"Yes Dr. McCoy?"

"I've located the General. He's in the mess hall having dinner."

"Great. We're on our way. Find some way of keeping him there."

"Not a problem. McCoy out."

Hank walked over to the General's table and asked, "Mind if I join you General?"

Thomas couldn't believe it. One of those things was actually talking to him. It was asking to join him while he ate. This was something that he couldn't tolerate. Thomas made to stand up since he had now lost his appetite.

"No you may not. I am leaving."

"But General, I have a couple of questions about what it is you do exactly. Do you think you could answer them for me?"

The General looked at Hank suspiciously and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"How do you determine how efficient something is being run?"

"It depends upon the situation and what the organization or department is supposed to do."

"So, you're saying that say an organization such as a school can be run efficiently even with extenuating circumstances?"

Thomas sat back down and questioned Hank, "What type of school? Flight?"

Hank nodded and said, "A school that was based on flight."

Thomas proceeded to tell Hank how he would check to see how a flight school would be checked for efficiency and what suggestions he would make if he found inadequacies.

While Thomas was talking, Major Lorne and his team entered the mess hall and came over to the General and Hank. Hank nodded slightly to acknowledge Lorne's presence even though the General had ignored what was going on around him.

While the General spoke with Hank, he continued to scratch his arms and wrists through his uniform jacket. As the General made one important point to Hank about how a flight school should be run efficiently, the General reached around his back and started scratching.

Hank and Lorne said nothing until the General had made his point and then Lorne said, "General, if you come with us, we can get something for the awful itch you have."

The General looked up startled because he had not noticed Lorne come up to him while he spoke.

"Major, what are you doing here?"

"Accompanying you to the Infirmary Sir? Doctor Beckett requested your presence and for us to escort you there."

The General continued to scratch his back and said, "I do not need to go to the Infirmary Major. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes Sir. I understand Sir, but if there is nothing wrong with you, could you tell me why you keep scratching your chest and back so vigorously?"

Thomas' eyes widened as he continued scratching. He looked down at his hand and tried to stop the movement. The itch was all consuming now.

Hank looked at Lorne and barely nodded. He had an idea and he wanted Lorne to go along with it. Hank looked at Thomas and quietly said, "You know, this would be a good way of checking how Doctor Beckett efficiently runs a diagnostic procedure. You could see how accurately he diagnoses your condition, that is, if you have one."

Thomas continued to scratch but thought seriously about what the blue thing had said. He finally looked at Hank and Major Lorne and nodded his acceptance, stating that the Doctor better know what he was doing or there would be hell to pay.

With that being said, Thomas rose and turned to Lorne. "Let's get this over with . . ." Thomas began to walk out of the Mess Hall and towards the Infirmary. Hank and Lorne grinned at each other and then followed the General out of the door. The first part had been the hardest, now they had to get him to stay in the infirmary so that Beckett could make his diagnosis.

**Conference Room**

**Team Debriefing**

**Atlantis Time: 1530 Hours**

General Jack O'Neill and Elizabeth Weir sat side by side waiting for Sheppard's team and the X-Men team that went to the planet, to enter the room. Jack sat drumming his fingers on the tabletop while Elizabeth quietly grinned at him.

Jack noticed her grin and said, "What?!"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but just smiled broader.

"Oh for crying out loud, I hate waiting alright?" Jack said to her silence.

"I remember from our first meeting especially after then Vice President Kinsey tried to cut you totally off from the Stargate. I especially like you telling Kinsey that what he was saying was 'Derentis'."

"Still don't know what that means, but I'll give it a good guess."

"Don't bother. I know what it is now, so you can just continue to imagine what it means."

Jack was about to say something when John Sheppard and his team came in followed by Storm, Wolverine, Iceman and Shadowcat. Both teams took seats and looked quietly at Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and began, "Nice to see you all in one piece." She looked at John with a great deal of concern and then turned her attention back to the rest of the room. John just shrugged and then smirked at Wolverine. Wolverine just shook his head and then turned his attention back to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Alright, getting back on track, on a whole I say that we found out a thing or two about one of our allies and know how to deal with them. To say that it was a shock would be saying something. We believed, as did Teyla's people, that the Atosians were a very peaceful people. We don't blame you Teyla or your people. You were duped just as badly as we were.

"With that said, let's get on to the debriefing. John, why don't you tell us how it went from your perspective. Then we can get the X-Men's viewpoints."

For the next two hours, both teams went over how the mission went and what could have been done different in the contact with the Atosians. It was finally determined that both teams acted exactly as they should have and nothing was missed. It was also decided that as many of Atlantis' allies would be notified that the Atosians were Wraith worshippers and to be cautious around new people wanting to become allies against the Wraith.

As the meeting broke up, she noticed that the two youngest X-Men were speaking quietly to John and Wolverine. She hoped it wasn't anything to worry about, but you never knew around Atlantis.

John and Wolverine looked at the youngsters and sighed. Both teens had expressed that they thought that they should have been able to do more in which to help Dr. McKay and possibly Teyla. John looked at Bobby and finally said, "You did exactly what was needed Bobby. You created the icewall and protected both Teyla and yourself. If the Atosians had blaster weapons, the wall would have deflected it just enough to let McKay do his job of dialing the DHD.

"Kitty, you phasing him and Teyla kept the arrows that did get through from injuring them. Yes, you did lose concentration briefly as did I, but you were right back on the ball and phased everything but his hands so he could dial and send through our code for the IRIS. Neither of you could have done anymore than you did and you did it excellently. I wouldn't be surprised if these situations get added to Danger Room sessions. If that is the case, then you can work on the scenarios and see how you could have improved upon them. Until then, you did a great job and don't over think it.

"Now, why don't you two go get something to eat or meet up with Rogue and Peter and see about watching a movie? Go, relax and stop thinking for a while."

Kitty and Bobby nodded and left. Wolverine looked at John and said, "You got the pep talk down pat. Knew you'd make a great leader."

"Well, I started off as a Major and the least one liked here, but Colonel Sumner was captured the morning after we got here. I was forced to end his life before he gave Intel to the Wraith Queen that was draining his life. At that point, I didn't have a choice. I was it until the new military commander showed up. Turned out, he was a friend of Colonel Sumner and hated my guts.

"After everything settled down, Elizabeth took all heads of the departments back to Earth. I figured that I would be debriefing the new head of the military. Boy was I wrong. Elizabeth convinced them that I was the best choice for the job. Caldwell was supposed to get the job, but Elizabeth pulled strings and got me a raise in rank and kept me on as head of the military. Surprised the hell out of me. Thought I'd be a Major for the rest of my short career. Turned into a much longer stint than planned.

"I'm starving, let's get something to eat and I can tell this whole sordid tale again to the rest of the crew."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lead on!"

John and Wolverine left the Conference Room and made their way to the Mess Hall. After finding most of the X-Men in the room along with General O'Neill and Elizabeth, John invited everyone to join him for dinner. Another night of storytelling began as

Tables were pulled together to accommodate everyone.

Major Lorne came over and listened to the story of how Colonel Sheppard got command of Atlantis. Lorne whispered to General O'Neill that phase three of Operation Backlash was in play. O'Neill nodded his understanding and Lorne went back to listening to the stories being told by various members of the X-Men on how they had met John 'Eagle' Sheppard.

**1845 Hours**

**Atlantis Infirmary**

Carson Beckett finally came back to General Thomas Sheppard and shook his head. "Well General, I have good news and bad news for ye. Which would ye like to here first?"

"Why do you Medical people always have good and bad news? Just tell me what the problem is and what I can do to get rid of it."

"We take an Oath and part of that Oath says that we will always give you a choice of which news ye wish to hear first. Since you don't really care, I'll get on with it. Ye are clear of many of our major diseases. What you do have, is an allergic reaction to one of our many plants we have on the planet. You probably came in contact with it during your visit to our Hydroponics Lab. We do have a cure for it. This cream will take care of the itch and will help the rash go away in a few days. Ye will have to come in to the Infirmary to have the cream applied two to three times a day. Do ye have any questions?"

"No, just get it over with!"

Carson and a nurse donned a pair of latex gloves and began applying the cream to the General's skin. At once, the itch subsided and the General almost sighed in relief. Carson was working on the General's back when he noticed that the muscles were relaxing. He glanced at his nurse and whispered for her to get the blood pressure cuff. Before he put cream on Thomas' left arm, he wanted another reading of his blood pressure. It had been somewhat elevated when Thomas had arrived and Carson hoped it was back in the normal range now that the itch was taken care of.

The nurse handed the cuff to Carson, who gently wrapped it around Thomas' bicep to get his reading. After getting his new reading, Carson put on a new set of gloves and finished applying the cream to the remaining arm. Carson then looked at Thomas and said, "Now I want ye to go back to ye room and get some sleep. I am a bit worried about your blood pressure, but it should be lower in the morning. I expect to see ye in here for ye next application of the cream. Now, on ye way General."

General Thomas Sheppard put on his shirt and jacket and then left the Infirmary, extremely happy to be out of the foreigner's hands. He would never understand how he got to be the Chief Medical Officer of this Military Base when many others were much more qualified than him.

It was now after 1900, so the General stopped by the Mess Hall to get some dinner. He got his dinner and noticed that the place was rather crowded. He looked around and finally found a place to sit and eat his meal. Laughter could be heard coming from the area above where he was seated. He observed that General O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Sheppard were seated with those misfits. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and the General was laughing at something that someone had said. He tried to finish his meal but ended up listening to their stories anyway.

The stories seemed to center around the Lt. Colonel and his life before and during his Military career. There seemed to be a great many stories and most were funny, yet a few were about when he was injured. Thomas began to wonder if he might have been too hard on the boy but then he thought of his long dead wife and changed his mind. If it wasn't for the boy, his wife would still be here and with him. No, the boy was to blame and how he treated him was exactly how he should have.

With that last thought, he bussed his tray and went to his quarters. He changed and set his alarm for 0530. He went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a better day and he might even find some dirt on the boy to get him Dishonorably Discharged.


End file.
